


Possession: Part 8 of the Daughters of Crystal Tokyo

by LadyRose82



Series: Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 61,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko and her mother, Sailor Cosmos, return to Earth in order to fulfill her duty to her sister and her home world, one of them. However, an unknown force aims to possess one of the daughters of the Silver Millennium and the power she holds... A sacrifice must be made... Can wounds be healed before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Receptions

Possession:  
A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fanfiction  
The 8th part in the “Daughters of Crystal Tokyo” Collection  
By Chari VonDillarizz

Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: www.facebook.com/ladyrose82fanfic

Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.

Credit of Inspiration: I want to thank my friends and readers who have stuck with Kiyoko and Seiya and the others as they’ve experienced so much love and pain on this journey. I hope you’ll all stick around until the very end. Please feel free to leave a review, any feedback is appreciated!

Chapter 1: Cold Receptions

*Serenity*

They bowed before her and she looked at them, uncertain as to whether she wanted to hug them for having made it back alive or have them all banished to the darkest parts of space! Standing behind her was Sailor Ceres, having stayed simply for moral support. 

It was Ceres who had met the ship when it landed. Though it only took a few minutes for the Inner Senshi to surface and welcome their lovers home. Ceres was a bit jealous of them. Certainly, they’d all had more than their share of loneliness. However, she wished that she and the other Asteroids could find that kind of love. That was love that would never die, no matter the circumstance.

At last, Serenity addressed Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, “I am glad you all made it back safely. However,” She allowed that to hang in the air just a moment before going on in a tone that was that of a cold queen, “To say that I am livid would be an understatement. I do not know what in the name of Selene possessed the three of you to attempt such an imprudent plan!” She saw Setsuna lift her head and open her mouth to speak, but Serenity would not have it, “Do not say anything! Your actions, your deception hurt me most of all Puu!” Serenity then turned her crimson eyes on Haruka and Michiru for an instant, “At least you two have a history of going off and doing the unreasonable in order to do what you think you have to do. But you, Setsuna… You were the first friend that I ever had! I do not understand!” She threw her hands as frustration and anger permeated her entire being.

Setsuna looked up at her queen, the regal being that had grown from small lady. She knew that she and the others had betrayed her. Setsuna also knew that there was nothing that they could say that would make Serenity understand. She and Kiyoko had both grown into head-strong and stubborn women. It was as much a merit as it was a flaw. They stood by what they believed in, but once they’d made up their minds it was a difficult thing to change it. With that thought, Setsuna said the only thing she could, “I am sorry my lady.”

Of course she Haruka’s head shot up. That was not good. And just as predicted, Haruka spoke a bit rashly for the position they were in. She addressed Serenity, “Your Highness, we were doing our duty. We were protecting the line of the Silver Millennium.” Yes, Haruka had just succeeded in making matters worse based on the expression that crossed Serenity’s face.

Serenity snapped, “Haruka, do you call lying to EVERYONE and keeping us all in the dark so that we cannot PROPERLY protect that which we are sworn to protect doing your duty?” The octave to which Serenity’s voice had raised rivaled her mother’s capabilities.

Haruka did not respond, which was a wise decision. Michiru spoke this time, fortunately with more grace and tact than her lover, “You’re right my queen. Our judgement was dreadful to say the least. Nonetheless, I pray that you take a moment to consider that our intentions were good.”

Taking a deep breath, Serenity replied to Michiru, “I am certain that your intentions were good Sailor Neptune. Regardless, you should have included the rest of us… or at least myself and the King.” She looked on the three before and was struck with the same feelings as when the conversation began. Before this could get out of hand she said, “Go. All three of you please go. Find something to make yourselves useful and do not get into any trouble.” She turned from them and walked past Ceres to sit on her throne, or collapse onto it more accurately. Once the three of them were gone, Serenity looked at Sailor Ceres and spoke with a melancholy tone, “Do you think I was too harsh with them Ceres, honestly?”

Ceres looked fondly at her queen and friend and told her, “No, Serenity, I do not. It’s fortunate that everything turned out well. But you are right, what they did was reckless.” For a moment she covered mouth, not having thought about the fact that the Outers were her superiors. She should not be speaking that way about them.

Seeing Ceres reaction actually made Serenity smile, “I asked your honest opinion Ceres, don’t regret giving it.”

*Kiyoko*

…. A Few Days Later….

There was little that rivaled the free feeling of light travel! Kiyoko could feel magic pulsing through the universe around her. She felt like she was one with it. It was the most joy she had felt recently. As they neared Earth, Kiyoko knew that joy would end soon. When they entered the solar system, Kiyoko had this strange feeling, as if they had passed through a web. However, that made no sense. Perhaps she was just being paranoid because of her anxiety about facing her family on Earth. She told herself that is what it must be!

Not long afterwards she and Usagi reached Earth, landing inside the walls of the Crystal Palace Grounds. Waiting for them was Serenity and Helios. None of the others had come. When they materialized, Kiyoko heard her sister gasp as she laid eyes on their mother. It was understandable. She had become Sailor Cosmos and the transformation was breathtaking. Serenity ran up and hugged their mother with overflowing love. Usagi laughed and hugged Serenity back, “I missed you too my sweet. We came as quickly as we could.” She looked at Kiyoko as she spoke that last sentence.

That caused Serenity to look at Kiyoko and the look in her eyes made Kiyoko want to go and hide as she had down whenever she’d messed up something of Serenity’s as a child. Swallowing, Kiyoko smiled at her sister and said, “Hello Serenity. I missed you.”

Serenity put on a tight lipped smile and stepped back from their mother, replying to Kiyoko’s greeting in a cool tone, “Hello Kiyoko. I am glad you are well.” It was all that she could say in that moment, her feelings toward her sister still so conflicted. Kiyoko knew that and so she simply nodded.

Usagi looked between her two daughters, feeling the tension, and said, “Perhaps we should go inside. I want to see my grandchildren. Besides, we have much to discuss.” Not waiting for either of her daughters, or Helios for that matter, to respond, Usagi started walking into the castle. Kiyoko and Serenity both stared after her briefly before following her, Helios taking Serenity’s hand and following as well. They may be queens, but she would always be… well, not only their mother… But Queen Mother as well.

*Shinigami*

He heard her footsteps and held up his hand before she could speak. His long navy strands hanging in his face as he looked at the sight before him in the pool. He looked on at the three beauties of the Silver Millennium, dismissing the Priestly King entirely. The mother of the cosmos and her daughters…. Oh how the one mesmerized him. Her grace and elegance drawing him in. But her heart was spoken for…. Such a pity… Eventually he broke himself for the pool of sight and addressed her, “What is it Hakai?”

She hated when he silenced her like that. Even more, she hated his obsession with that daughter of the Silver Millennium. Hakai was certain it would only end in disaster. However, she would never voice such thoughts. That would just get her punished. It wouldn’t change anything. So she swallowed the spiteful words on her tongue and got to what was important, “There was a disturbance detected.”

He arched an eyebrow at her, stepping down from the pool, his deep blue cape flowing behind him, “What sort of disturbance Hakai?”

Taking a deep breath, she replied, “An energy. It passed through the field at the edge of the solar system.”

He laughed at her and said, “Of course an energy passed through the field. The newly anointed Sailor Cosmos and the Golden Queen just arrived on Earth.” His eyes were momentarily distant as he thought back to the image in the pool. Then they turned sharp and locked onto Hakai, “That is what you disturbed me for?” His eyes narrowed.

The instant his eyes narrowed, Hakai found herself on her knees with an immeasurable pain in her head. She managed to eek out her words, “No… Father…. “ She grabbed the sides of her head and pushed on, “It was something else. Something that was with them…. But it was not their energy… And it was strong….”

Shinigami’s eyes widened and he saw his daughter drop to the floor completely. He paid her no mind, however his curiosity was most definitely piqued. What power could the Silver Millennium be hoarding now? No matter… He knew what he would do… Shinigami would possess everything he wanted… The daughter of the Silver Millennium, her crystal, and this new power…. Nothing would stand in his way. Looking back at his daughter, he shook his head. Hakai was of so little use sometimes he wondered why he kept her around. He hadn’t hesitated when her mother proved too weak….


	2. Within These Walls

Chapter 2: Within These Walls

*Seiya*

Getting to know her newest child was very interesting to say the least. Seiya had talked with young Michiko and was dumbfounded at how she spoke as if she were chronologically the same age she appeared physically, maybe even a little older. She reminded Seiya of her son Endo in that way, but Michiko was more playful like Ruka. She sat there watching Ruka and Michiko play the game of chase they were becoming accustomed to. Ruka would use her elemental magic and Michiko would work to dodge whatever Ruka threw at her. Michiko was so fast it boggled Seiya’s mind. She had, however, been forced to put one restriction on their game. Ruka had caught a winding bush of flowers on fire, so that particular element was off limits for a while. Behind Seiya, she felt her old friend’s approach and part of her wanted to bolt that instant, but she did not. Instead she just turned her head and said, “Hey Taiki. Aren’t they amazing?”

Taiki came to sit next to Seiya and looked at the two girls. She often wondered if Seiya and Kiyoko’s children would be the closest she and Yaten would ever come to children of their own. However, she wasn’t bothered by the thought. Taiki was a Senshi first and foremost. Today though, she was there as Seiya’s friend. She smiled at them and told her, “They’re astounding. You’re very lucky to have them Seiya.”

“I know,” Seiya chuckled, “Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would have a child, let alone three.” Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the look on Taiki’s face and sighed, “Go ahead and spit it out.”

Taiki turned toward Seiya and spoke thoughtfully, “Seiya… I know you’re still hurting. However, when she returns, I think…”

That was all Taiki got out. Seiya stood and snapped, “I don’t want to hear it Taiki!” She turned and walked away from Taiki and the girls. 

From behind her she felt the wind of Michiko’s movement and heard her voice, obviously talking to Taiki, “I’m sorry… But you asked her about mother again, didn’t you?” Somehow it made her thankful that her Michiko hadn’t followed her. Seiya didn’t want her to see the tears she was trying not to let fall from her eyes. She was failing.

*Kiyoko*

She sat alone in the chambers she grew up in, the chambers her parents had tucked in her as a child, and the chambers she’d talked with her sister in many times as she grew up. These were the same chambers she shared with Seiya on their trips to Earth, and the chambers where Haruka had held her while she cried each day before she left the last time. These walls held the story of her life. It was a tail filled with love, magic, hope, and pain. Regardless, it was her story. She thought back to the meeting with her mother, Serenity, and Helios….

Serenity had been cool with her the entire time. It chilled Kiyoko to the bone. Helios had looked on her with kind eyes, but hadn’t said anything that wasn’t pertinent to the matter of the Life Crystal of Apollo. Her mother had been warm to her. Though Kiyoko was certain she had not forgiven her. She was simply being a good mother. They had to wait about a week. The spell would be best suited for considering the properties of the Life Crystal. Of course it would still take place at dusk in the same field they’d used for this purpose a decade ago, the field where the Sun and Moon Met. Kiyoko chuckled inwardly at the appropriateness of it all. Holding the pouch with the Life Crystal in it, Kiyoko thought back to her childhood, to one of the many times she had spent in that field with her father….

*Evocation*

The sun had almost set and Kiyoko sat among the flowers with her dress spread out around her. On a blanket next to her lay her father, futilely attempting to finish his reading in the dim light. Kiyoko smiled at him and laughed before bringing forth a flame with just enough light for him. She told him, “There father, now you can finish.”

Her father sat up and smiled back at her, one of his melancholy smiles. Kiyoko always noticed the sadness hiding behind the happy expression. He looked at her, his eyes matching hers, and told her, “Thank you Kiyo-chan. Though, I think this book can wait. I’d actually like to hear you sing.”

Endymion knew that Kiyoko had beautiful and melodic voice. He also knew that she was shy about singing. She blushed and asked him, “What do you want me to sing?”

He leaned forward, his nose almost touching her flame. That caused her to let it die, dimming his face a bit. Endymion asked Kiyoko with a gentleness, “Sing me the song about the star and the moon.” It was one of his favorites, partly because she sang it so magnificently and partly because she had written it herself.  
*Evocation*

Tears trickled down her cheeks as Kiyoko thought about her father. What would he think of her now? Would he understand? Would he want to hear her sing again or would his heart be deaf to her now as well? As if on cue, Kiyoko heard a soft knock and felt the presence on the other side of her chamber doors. Wiping her cheeks, Kiyoko called, “Come in Nephrite.”

The door opened and the chocolate haired member of the Shitenou entered, closing the door softly behind himself. He approached Kiyoko and bowed respectfully. Then Nephrite look at Kiyoko, really looked at her, and he frowned, “What is wrong mistress?” He and the other Shitenou had discussed the current situation at length on their way back to Earth. They all knew that they could not change the minds of their partners. Regardless, they all also made a pact to support Kiyoko as their mistress and as individuals who had made poor choices in their lives before. They felt it would be wrong for them to judge her. None of them were without sin.

The genuine kindness and concern in Nephrite’s voice was comforting to Kiyoko. She stood and walked over to the bench by the big window. Kiyoko had spent a great deal of time by this window in her life. She smiled the tiniest smile and motioned for Nephrite to come and sit with her. He came and sat with her, his eyes gentle and waiting. Kiyoko looked down at her hands and spoke softly, “I was thinking about my father Nephrite. A memory struck me and it left me with questions.”

Nephrite was surprised to see this timid side of his queen, his mistress. Of course, Endymion had moments like this in his life as well. He had been a strong leader when he needed to be, yet Endymion had always had such a gentle soul. Nephrite saw much of that in his younger daughter. He responded, keeping his tone as soft as hers, “Would you like to talk about it my lady?” He did not want to push her too hard, but he knew that she did not have anyone to talk to. The castle was buzzing with gossip about the fact that she had not gone to see any of the Outer Senshi after her meeting about the crystal.

Peeking up at the sincerity in Nephrite’s face, Kiyoko decided that she would share this with one of the people her father had always trusted, “I was thinking about the field… The Field Where the Sun and Moon Meet…. It made me think of a time when I was a small girl that I was there with my father. We went there all the time together. He asked me to sing for him, even though he knew it embarrassed me.” She paused, fighting back tears once more, “I wonder, Nephrite, what my father would think of me now.” A few drops escaped, landing on her knuckles.

“My lady, I think your father would be proud of you for doing what you thought was right, for trying to protect those you love. I certainly do not believe he would think less of you,” Nephrite said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. He knew of the times that Endymion himself had fallen to darkness and made poor decisions. The father and king Kiyoko admired would not judge her for the same reasons the Shitenou would not.

Kiyoko understood why Makoto loved Nephrite so much. He was strong and cunning on the battlefield, yet his heart was as gentle as a flower. The two of them were alike in that way. She tried to smile as she looked up at him, “Thank you Nephrite for your kind words.” She turned her gaze to the window and the sun in the sky, “Thank you for checking on me. However, I think I’d like to be alone now.”

Respecting her wishes, Nephrite stood and bowed briefly before leaving. He was worried about his mistress though. He had intended to ask her about lunch. It was also spreading throughout the castle that she had not eaten since arriving. With resignation he walked down the hall, planning to check in with Kunzite before going to see Makoto.

*Michiru*

Haruka sat across from Michiru in their chambers. The two of them were having lunch. They’d spent most of their time on patrols since returning to Earth. That seemed to be the best way to avoid Serenity’s wrath over what had happened. Of course, Michiru and Setsuna were the ones determined to avoid it. Haruka did not want to incur her wrath either, nonetheless she stood by her attempts to protect Kiyoko and Michiko… Even if their plan had been a poor one. Of course, Haruka would never admit to that aloud.

However, they had made it a point to be back at the Crystal Palace by first light this morning. They knew that Usagi and Kiyoko would be arriving early this morning and were both looking forward to seeing Kiyoko, despite the fact that it had been just about a week since they had seen her. Haruka wanted to be sure she was alright. Their last conversation had been a rough one. She also knew Michiru wanted to see Kiyoko as well. It seemed her siren of the sea had been restless. Haruka knew she was worried about something. But she’d been too fearful to ask her. Haruka felt like she had betrayed Seiya’s trust. Yet that was nothing compared to the feeling that she had betrayed her beloved Michi by loving Kiyoko, even though Michiru was so accepting. She sat there, picking at her salad.

Haruka’s thought were disturbed when Michiru spoke, “Don’t you think you’ve played with it enough?” She chuckled for a moment and then her eyes became concerned, “Haruka, what is wrong?” Michiru asked as if she did not already know.

Unable to look at Michiru, “Well… I thought she would come see us, that she would at least say hello.” Again, she pushed a tomato slice around her plate.

Michiru reached out and placed her hand on Haruka’s hand with the fork in it, “Oh Haruka, I am certain she will come and see us when she is ready.” Even as she spoke the words, Michiru wasn’t sure they were true. She had felt a storm coming, though her mirror showed her nothing. Michiru also didn’t want to tell Haruka that she had heard Kiyoko was not eating from one of the kitchen staff when she had gone to get their lunch. She was worried and she knew what Haruka would do. She wouldn’t be able to help it, however Michiru didn’t feel it would help right now. It was a difficult thing to keep something from Haruka. Nonetheless, Michiru kept both thoughts to herself.


	3. False Queen

Chapter 3: False Queen

*Kori*

She walked among the people of Crystal Tokyo, her long magenta hair whipping slightly as she looked around. These people had been lulled into such complacency by the protection of the children of the Silver Millennium and their Senshi that they paid even a stranger like her no mind. No one seemed to notice the pointed ears she made no effort to conceal or the blade she did. Shinigami had sent her to do some recon work. Only a few of the citizen eyed her suspiciously. She smiled at them, her chocolate eyes edging with the blue of the ice in her heart. Finally, she happened upon two lovers, kissing and groping one another in an alley. The man looked at her and smiled. The fool actually walked away from the auburn beauty he had just had his hands all over. He addressed Kori with some sort of insipid and annoying tone, “Hey gorgeous. Want to come have some fun with us. I’d love to feel those spiked boots wrapped around me.” 

The idiot took a step closer and Kori flicked her fingers at him, turning him into an ice statue. The auburn haired lover, whom Kori now believed to be nothing more than a slut, opened her mouth to scream. No sound managed to escape before she too was an ice statue. Kori shook her head at the two earthlings. They were such fragile beings, no matter their life span. She took the bone colored blade out and dug it into the foolish man first. As it took what it needed it began to glow. Slowly the ice cracked and then shattered. Her eyes fell on the pile of melting ice on the ground and thought to herself what an idiot he was for thinking he stood a chance with her. She only wanted one man and she would prove to him that she was worthy, far more worthy than any of these weak will creatures. With a flip of her hair she strode over to the woman and repeated the process with her blade.

Still shrouded in the shadows of the alley, Kori brushed a fleck of ice off of the ebony skin of her chest and started pondering her next move… Her next targets.

*Serenity*

“I am not interested in hearing this Helios,” she said firmly to her beloved husband with both hands on her hips.

Helios looked at his stubborn wife tenderly, “Please, just hear me out.” He took a deep breath and tried to reason with her again, “Not only is she your sister, but she is suffering as well. Pain bleeds from her.” He and Serenity had been having this argument since the meeting that morning. Helios’ opinion lay firmly in the same camp as the Shitenou. Even though he had not made the mistake of allowing himself to fall to darkness, he had seen it happen to the best of people… Those people including the queen’s late father and even herself. Helios knew of the time when Serenity had fallen into the clutches of the death phantom. That just proved to baffle him further as to how she could be so harsh toward her younger sister. It was maddening. Helios knew that he had to support Serenity, yet he felt such sympathy for Kiyoko.

So angry was Serenity that she clutched the fabric of her gown tightly, almost making fists at her sides, “You want to talk about pain! What of the pain she and the others caused everyone else! Have you not seen how young Endo suffers?” She was shouting by this point.

Keeping his voice calm and even, Helios replied, “Of course I see how Endo suffers. I see how the Senshi suffer, how everyone suffers. However, I believe Serenity that at least those on Earth, the healing must begin with you. You are queen here and you have to begin the process of healing the wounds of our people… Our family.” Tentatively, he took a step closer to his wife.

Serenity gripped the fabric of her dress even more tightly. She knew that her wise husband was correct. He had this annoying habit of being right about so many things. However, Serenity did not know how to begin. How could she begin mending these wounds and helping everyone move forward if she still felt frozen within the pain? Closing the distance between them, Serenity buried her head in Helios’ chest and murmured, “I don’t know how.”

Helios wrapped his arms around her and simply held her close. He let her feel the safety and love that she needed. The fact that she was able to concede that healing needed to happen was a step, indirect or not. For the moment, that was enough.

*Makoto*

Slamming her fist on the table, Makoto demanded, “What did you just say Nephrite?” She gritted her teeth and just stared at her lover sitting across from her.

Nephrite had known this was not going to go well. Nonetheless, he felt as if he needed to try, “Mako, sweetheart, I told you before they returned about the pact the others and I made. That is why I went to see her.” For a second he looked down longingly at the beautiful plate before him. Nephrite had a feeling it would be cold before he got a chance to eat it.

“What about my feelings? Did you consider how I would feel when you all decided this without any of us,” Makoto asked with severity in her tone.

Letting out a sigh, Nephrite spoke gently to Makoto, “Of course I did Mako. We all did. No one is suggesting that she made good choices in how she handled the situation. Please don’t misunderstand. At the same time, with the things I did under Matalia and Beryl how can I judge and isolate her for her choices? She was not trying to harm anyone. Kiyoko was simply misguided. The four of us, we hurt people. We have no place to judge her. Besides, we all pledged to serve her and we all stand by that pledge.”

Makoto found Nephrite’s statements both infuriating and admirable. Logically, she understood his point of view. But, she couldn’t separate her emotions from the situation. Kiyoko was family and yet she had kept most everyone out of this and lied, by omission at the very least. Thinking back, Kiyoko had never directly said to anyone that the child was Haruka’s. She simply let everyone believe it when it was put out there and acted accordingly. The more direct deception had actually come from Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Makoto didn’t know whom she was more pissed off at…. She just sighed.

Nephrite reached out and placed his hand on hers, “Mako. I am not asking you to do anything. I am just hopeful that you understand the things I am doing.” He paused as her emerald eyes looked at him, they were so beautiful and so conflicted. Then Nephrite told her quietly, “Also, I am worried about her. The word is that she is refusing to eat.”

That stopped Makoto’s anger in her tracks. Sure, the pain was still there, but shock overtook her anger, “Are you serious?” A frown and deep worry lines took over the face of her beloved Nephrite as he nodded in confirmation. She looked down at the table and whispered, “Kiyoko...”

*Kiyoko*

Night fell and Kiyoko looked up at the moon, not having moved from her window since Nephrite had come to see her hours ago. She leaned back against the wall and just stared at it. It was tempting, but she swore to herself she would not run away and hide there again. Though she was not certain that hiding in this room was better. Regardless, she could not make herself move from this spot. Kiyoko thought back to the things she had said before leaving Estara. She would be completely alone before she would give up on Seiya. Even though pain bled into her despite her best efforts from across the galaxy. Kiyoko had never felt anyone from such a distance. She knew this should be a good thing, yet it still made her more depressed. Kiyoko was so far from the one she loved most and she was still causing her pain. Perhaps she really would spend eternity alone. Serenity had always worried that she was not a good queen. She worried that she could not live up to their mother’s legacy. Of course, Kiyoko knew that her sister was just as good a leader as their mother. And though she had finally felt like she, herself, had stepped out of the shadows as ruler of Estara…. Deep down, Kiyoko too felt like she was unworthy now. How she’d handled things had hurt everyone so deeply…. If she were as wise as everyone once acted like she was, Kiyoko would not have done what she did…. Perhaps it was her and not Serenity that was the false queen. That was the last thought she had before exhaustion took her and she fell asleep against that wall, still clutching the pouch that held the Life Crystal of Apollo.


	4. A Restless Wind

Chapter 4: A Restless Wind

*Rei*

She sat in the courtyard adjacent to the temple. Even though she had never officially been high priestess there, the temple was Rei’s favorite place in the castle. She sat on a bench next to the fountain and looked at the reflection of the moon in the water. Rei thought back to early this afternoon. She and Jadeite had argued, idiotic man! He and the other Shitenou were all being stubborn dumbasses. At least, that is what she had told Jadeite. Honestly, Rei wasn’t sure what to think. She felt like they had betrayed her. Her mind went back to that day Kiyoko had left. Rei knew things were not what they’d seemed, yet when she had tried to talk to Kiyoko about it she was blown off and then practically bitten by Haruka the guard dog.

She sighed… Haruka…. She was probably most angry with her. Granted, she was REALLY angry with Kiyoko. However, Kiyoko was hormonal and pregnant and scared. That was not a combination that spoke to rational thought or logic. Somewhere deep down, Rei would have thought that Haruka would have known better than to let that debacle happen. Then again, Setsuna and Michiru were not innocent either. In the end though, if Haruka hadn’t gone along with claiming to be the child’s parent than the rest could’ve been avoided.

That really was the crux of her anger toward Haruka. Rei did not understand how in the name of Selene Haruka had done that! How could she have claimed Seiya’s child as her own? Rei simply couldn’t wrap her mind around the idea of it. She’d never talk to Haruka about it however, Rei knew that she would never get an honest answer from her. 

She heard someone’s approach and looked up to see Minako walking towards her. She sat down next to Rei and dipped her fingertips in the water. When Rei saw Minako’s face, it was full of distress and anguish. Rei asked her, “What is it Minako?”

Still running her fingertips through the water, Minako answered, “I don’t know Rei. Kunzite asked me a valid question and I couldn’t answer it.” She hated not knowing the answers to things, especially since she was the leader of the Inner Senshi.

Knowing what it was like, Rei knew she had to help her friend, “What was the question Minako? What did Kunzite ask you?”

“He asked me what I would do if this sort of thing had happened to Usagi,” she sighed. Then she took a deep breath before saying, “Then he asked me how far I would go to protect our child.” She twirled her fingers and flicked a few drops of water.

Rei put her hand over Minako’s other hand, “It sounds like the argument Jadeite and I had. I did not have a good answer either. Can I ask you something? Just between us.”

Minako finally looked Rei in the eye, hearing the strange tone in her voice, “Of course Rei! You can ask me anything.” She laced her fingers with Rei’s, seeing how much pain Rei was in.

Rei inhaled and asked, “Jadeite asked me how I could forgive him for what he did under Beryl and not forgive Kiyoko? How would you answer?”

Minako sighed, “I don’t know Rei…. I don’t know the answer to that any more than I know the answer to Kunzite’s questions. Why did we have to love such compassionate men?” She chuckled because of how hard Kunzite always seemed as opposed to how caring he could actually be.

*Kori*

She stood on the balcony of the lavish hotel suite she had secured. Kori felt the restlessness of the wind as it whipped around her. She wondered if that meant the Sky King or the Golden Queen were restless as well. Either one could affect the wind this way. Something in the air told her it was not simply a windy evening though. It caused the strands of her hair to fly about her in an almost annoying fashion. Nevertheless, Kori considered today a good day. By the time night fell she had taken ten victims. Though she knew it would not be long before the disappearances would be noticed. Tomorrow she would take the fruits of her labor back to her master and report what she had found out. One of her more entertaining prey had told her that the Crystal Palace was surrounded by a magical field which most people could not enter. Kori contemplated what her master would make of that.

Well, there was little more to be done tonight. Kori decided she would order some room service and rest for a few hours before returning to Shinigami’s headquarters outside the solar system. She hoped he would be pleased with her and perhaps even please her in return.

*Kiyoko*

She woke, screaming and thrashing to the point that she actually fell to the floor. When Kiyoko’s back hit the floor it was like a jolt, bringing her out of the foggy state of the nightmare she had just woken up from. Kiyoko sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them up to her chest. She knew her hair must look atrocious and her skirts were all amyss, but it didn’t matter. Kiyoko attempted to calm herself and recall the horrible nightmare she had. All she could bring to mind was feeling chilled, and this puzzling bone-like blade coming at her… Then merely nothingness…. What in the world could it mean? Perhaps it was purely her feeling lonely, her fears of being alone for eternity, feeling cold and empty without Seiya.

Kiyoko got to her feet and let down the odangos she had fallen asleep with in her hair. Then she slipped out of her gown and made her way over to her bed. It was arduous to climb into this bed all by herself now. Kiyoko hadn’t slept alone in a decade. Mostly she just laid there, listening to the wind rattle against her window panes. She didn’t know whether it was her unease or something with Haruka. The thought made her want to go and check on Haruka. However, she forced herself to stay in her bed. Kiyoko would stand by her word to Seiya. Seiya was the one she wanted. And she would do everything she could to show her that, even if Seiya might never see the choices she was making now. She did.

With that she stared at the ceiling, and tossed, and turned, and groaned… wishing for nothing more than for sleep to find her. Eventually there was a soft knock at her door. Kiyoko closed her eyes and said, “Come in Usa… Princess.” She was not certain what her niece would want Kiyoko to call her at the moment.

She sat up and saw her niece enter her room quietly, her long soft purple nightgown almost getting caught in the door as she closed it. This made Kiyoko smile, even if only for a moment, because it reminded her so much of her mother the original Usagi. As Usa-chan approached her bed, Kiyoko asked her, “What can I do for you at this time of the night?”

Usa-chan bit her lip and Kiyoko chuckled, then Usa-chan sat on the edge of her bed, “Well… Aunt Kiyo-chan…. Did you have a nightmare?” She fiddled with the edge of Kiyoko’s blanket.

Kiyoko’s eyes grew wide as she shifted in the slip she’d crawled into bed in and replied, “Why do you ask Usa-chan?” She assumed that since the princess had called her by her nickname it would be alright for her to do the same.

“To be honest, Endo sent me,” She flushed a little pink from embarrassment before going on, “He was certain something was wrong, most likely a nightmare, and was worried…. But…. He couldn’t come himself.” Seeing the tears welling up in her aunt’s eyes, Usa-chan blurted, “I’m sorry!”

Holding back the tears that threatened to escape, Kiyoko shook her head, “Do not apologize Usa-chan. I am glad you came and I am glad he still cares, even if he can’t face me himself. Please tell Endo that it was simply a nightmare and not to worry. Both of you need your rest.”

Kiyoko watched as Usa-chan left the room and once the door was pulled shut, the tears made their escape. They made wet trails down Kiyoko’s cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her knees once more, wondering if her son would ever be ready to face her again.

*Seiya*

She sat straight up, a cold sweat all over her body. What in the world was going on? Seiya did not have nightmares, not like that! That was like the nightmares that Kiyoko had! Kiyoko…. Even the name laid heavy on her heart. Was Taiki right? Should Seiya talk to her wife when she returned? Should she try and reconcile with her? Or was there too much damage done? 

Seiya climbed from her bed in one of the guest suites. She had not decided what to do long-term yet. Walking over to the big windows, she pressed her hand against the glass and looked up at Estara’s moon. It looked much like Earth’s. It reminded Seiya of the song Kiyoko sang to the children for years… The star fell in love with the moon…. It was ironic when she thought about how she had bought Kiyoko that ring in the twentieth century, not knowing that Kiyoko was a true child of the moon. The more Seiya looked at that moon the more her heart was filled with pain… and longing… Longing for her other half…. Suddenly Seiya heard a strange noise, as if someone were crying… Wait, that was not simply anyone…. That was the sound of Kiyoko crying, Seiya was sure of it. How could that be? Kiyoko was on Earth. Could Seiya be hearing her from so far away? What did this mean?


	5. Isolation

Chapter 5: Isolation

*Usagi*

Sitting across from Ami as she read morning reports. Usagi sipped some juice and took a bite of the delicious pastries that had come out of the kitchen this morning. She saw Ami’s eyes zero in on something and watched her set down her pastry. Usagi was curious, “What did you read that is so interesting Ami?” She was a bit concerned too.

Setting down her tablet, Ami furrowed her brow as she answered Usagi, “There have been a couple of the citizens who have been reported missing. However, there have been no signs of violence or any other explanation for that matter.” This did not sit well with Ami. She liked logic and this had no logic to it.

Usagi thought about it and it made her feel ill in her gut. She asked Ami, “You’re normally the first one to go over the reports, correct?” As Ami nodded Usagi continued, “Then I think that we should make sure that Minako knows about this.”

Ami agreed, “Definitely. We will want to keep an eye on things.” She sighed and looked down at her pastry, not picking it up.

Looking at her longtime friend, her friend who like to over think things, Usagi queried, “Is something else wrong Ami?” She took another bite of her pastry as Usagi waited for Ami to answer.

Answering took a moment as Ami thought about what else was weighing on her mind, “Well, you see… Zoicite and I had a… disagreement.” She broke off a corner of her pastry, yet did not eat it. Ami was staring into her morning tea now.

“I see,” Usagi said simply. From what she knew there was quite a bit of arguing between the Inner Senshi and the Shitenou at the moment. Instead of beating around the bush, Usagi decided to ask her friend directly, “It was about Kiyoko, wasn’t it?”

Ami broke off another corner, “Yes. I cannot see the logic in Zoicite and the others standing with her. What she and the others did was such terrible judgment. Obviously, I still care about her. Regardless, I cannot support her in this and I don’t see how he can either.”

A smile played on Usagi’s lips, “Ami, logic can’t be applied to every situation. They made a pledge and they’re standing by it even when it is hard. I think it’s admirable.” Seeing the look of shock on Ami’s face, Usagi went on and waved her hands in the air momentarily, “Do not get me wrong. I do not condone what she did in any way! But still, I admire their commitment… And I find that I cannot turn my back on her either.”

Just then one of the kitchen staff approached Usagi and whispered something in her ear. She murmured her thanks and the woman disappeared from the room. Ami arched an eyebrow. She didn’t want to ask, but when Usagi went back to eating yet another pastry wearing the saddest expression, she felt she had no choice, “Is there something else wrong?”

Usagi took a big drink to wash down the massive amount of pastry in her mouth, stress eating, before she responded. She dabbed her face with a napkin and spoke with a mournful tone, “According to Rima, Kiyoko has refused each meal that has been brought to her since she arrived. She hasn’t left her room since yesterday morning either.” Ami and Usagi exchanged equally morose looks.   
Ami was speechless, this behavior made about as much as Zoicite’s to her. She knew that Kiyoko would not have the strength for the task she came for if she did not eat. It was completely illogical.

*Kori*

She walked silently into the chamber with the pool in it. Kori knew that would be where she would find her master, unfortunately. He was still feeding his obsession with HER! Damn her. Kori was so much better than any of those weakling moon children. She wished that her master would simply see that. All Kori wanted was to rule at his side. Nonetheless, she took to one knee as she approached him, “My lord, I bring you the souls of ten citizens of Crystal Tokyo…. And information.”

Shinigami rolled his eyes before turning to face Kori. He was not nearly as impressed with her ten souls as he knew she thought he should be. On the other hand, he did like information. He looked at her with the cold eyes of the deepest oceans and said, “Information first and then the souls.” He flicked his fingers motioning her to stand.

Kori did so and then spoke, “According to one of the… citizens… I collected… The Crystal Palace is surrounded by a magical barrier that only those of the royal family and the people close to them are able to penetrate.”

Shinigami laughed eerily, “Then I suppose we will simply have to lure them out.” He smiled and motioned for Kori’s blade. She handed it over and stared as he put it down his throat. When he pulled it out, the bone had paled once more, however Shinigami now emitted a slight dark aura of his own.

“Yes, my lord. What are your orders,” Kori asked, bowing her head slightly as she took the blade back from her master.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the energy and warmth the souls he had just consumed filled his body with. Shinigami rubbed his hands together, “To begin with, bring me more souls. Many more! Strike the outlying areas if you must, but do not return without much more than ten souls!” A crooked smiled crossed his face, “If you manage to isolate any of those Senshi… Kill them…. I am certain they would be delicious!” Without another thought for Kori, Shinigami turned back to his pool and back to his obsessing. 

Kori was incredibly frustrated that he had paid her so little mind, nevertheless she would obey his command. She had no choice.

*Haruka*

Laying there with her eyes closed, Haruka could feel Michiru watching her. She was pretty sure Michiru had been watching her a while. Haruka hadn’t slept well, the wind whipping against their windows. Something was not right, but she didn’t know what it was. Finally, she gave in and opened one eye, smiling, “Good morning Michi.”

Her siren of the sea stroke Haruka’s cheek and replied, “Good morning Haruka.” Haruka found it funny that ever since Kiyoko had named her daughter Ruka, Michiru rarely called her Ruka. She wondered if Michiko would end up with the nickname Michi. Michiko… The child she had protected at the cost of so much…. Yet her mother wasn’t even speaking to Haruka at the moment.

Seeing the lines of stress in Haruka’s face made Michiru even more adamant in her plan, “I thought perhaps we could take the day and go to the beach. We’ve been given a couple of days of R&R and I thought that we should make the most of it.”

Now Haruka opened both eyes and looked at Michiru. Her beloved was not telling her something. Haruka just knew it. She sat up and asked, “What are we going to the beach to hide from Michi?”

She knew that she was busted, regardless Michiru stayed the course, “Am I not allowed to simply want time with you after all that we’ve been through?” She gave Haruka a look she knew her lover could not resist.

Sighing, having been proverbially sucker-punched by that enticing look, Haruka relented, “Alright, alright! You’re right Michiru.” She paused and then went on however, “We’ll go. As soon as you tell me what you’re keeping to yourself.”

Michiru wondered how she would tell Haruka that the seas were as restless as the winds… Not to mention that she knew Kiyoko still wasn’t eating.

*Seiya*

They had supposed it was time to start training Ruka again, and now they had Michiko to train as well. Seiya was overseeing the combat training they were receiving from Taiki, standing on a balcony of sorts designed to give the observer a better view. Yaten came up and glanced at Seiya, “You look like hell. Didn’t sleep well?”

Seiya looked at her old friend deadpan. Blunt had always been Yaten’s style. She sighed, “Not really. I had this awful nightmare… And….” Her voice trailed off as she thought back to hearing what sounded exactly like Kiyoko crying.

Yaten put her hand on Seiya’s shoulders, “And what?” It was not often that Seiya was without words in a situation. It was one of the most annoying things about her.

 

Seiya looked down at the railing in front of her and spoke with a voice that was not much louder than a whisper, “I could have sworn I heard Kiyoko crying last night.” Her eyes were swelling with tears when she looked back up at Yaten, “I am crazy, aren’t I?” Part of her wanted it to be some sort of heartbroken delusion, yet the other part of her wanted it to be true so badly it made her chest ache deeply.

Yaten dropped her hand and asked Seiya honestly, “What do you think?” Her light green eyes meeting Seiya, “Only you know what is in your heart. Only you know how strong that connection is Seiya.” Of course Yaten didn’t believe for a second that Seiya was imagining things. She had watched the two of them love each other for a decade now. Yaten knew that their connection was that strong, but she couldn’t say that. She hated seeing her friend in pain. Besides, this was something Seiya had to work out for herself. Either she would live without her other half or she would find her way back. Yaten had her thoughts on what would happen, but she was keeping them to herself both for Seiya and because of her own hurt feelings.

Just then Atsuko, the staff caretaker, appeared in the doorway to the training room. Everyone stopped and Seiya called down to her, “What is it Atsuko?”

Caught off guard by Seiya’s position, Atsuko stumbled a bit on her words, “Yes… Well… You have a communication from Earth coming in.” She saw the conflicted expression that instantly appeared on Seiya’s face so she cleared her throat and clarified, “It is Prince Endo.”


	6. No Comfort

Chapter 6: No Comfort

*Kiyoko*

She sat in the bath, playing with the rose petals she put in the water. Kiyoko looked at her reflection and brought her hand down to disrupt it. At the moment, she was the last person even she wanted to see. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Kiyoko thought of a conversation she and her father had when she was about sixteen or so…..

*Evocation*

They sat in the library together, both of them reading quietly. It was nice that Kiyoko and her father could sit together like this. There was no need to fill the space with idle chatter. She wondered if she would ever feel this comfortable with another person. Trying to focus back on her reading, Kiyoko was reading Romeo and Juliet and was completely baffled. She had reached the part where they each ended up taking their own lives because they could not live without the one they loved most in the world.

Seeing the perplexed expression on her face, Endymion closed his own text and asked her, “What has you so troubled?”

Her eyes peeked over her book and Kiyoko met their reflection in her father’s eyes, “I don’t understand the logic here. If they loved the other so much, wouldn’t it make more sense to go on living? That would honor their relationship more than some rash act of idiocy.”

Endymion laughed aloud at Kiyoko and smiled, “My dear child, where love is concerned logic and sense have little to do with the choices we make.” Placing his text on the table they sat, at he took Kiyoko’s hand, “Trust me Kiyo-chan, one day you will understand that all too well.”

Kiyoko arched an eyebrow at her loving father and shook her head briefly, “Somehow I doubt that father. I doubt that very much.” Neither of them said anything else on the matter and went back to reading. Kiyoko pretended not to notice the knowing smile her father wore as he read.

*Evocation*

Thinking about that made her wonder how much her father had known about what would come to her life. How much had he kept to himself about the future? She wished once again that he were here now, even though she still feared how he would have reacted to everything that she had done. Would he be scolding her or offering her comfort? Kiyoko recalled what Nephrite had told her, nonetheless deep down she felt as though she did not know. Kiyoko brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against them. She missed so many, so much. Her beloved Seiya, her children, and her father…. How alone she felt. Kiyoko’s skin had begun to prune, but she barely noticed. She just sat there.

*Kori*

She had decided to take heed of her master’s advice and strike at some of the smaller cities that surrounded Crystal Tokyo. It was intriguing to her that these people were a bit more suspicious of an outsider than the citizens of the great city. However, a simply woven web of how she was a diplomat staying in Crystal Tokyo using some fake papers managed to trick these ignorant humans nevertheless.

It was still early and she saw that some of the side streets were nearly empty. Her timing was perfect. It was late enough that most people had left for work, but early enough that the majority of others were not out and about.

Kori found a group of three young men wearing uniforms, yet just sitting around behind a vacant building. When they saw her approaching broad smiles spread over each of their faces. She found herself again thinking that these Earth males were a particularly gullible lot. All they needed was a pretty face and long legs and they lost all of their sense! No wonder Senshi were female! Of course that tart in the alley had been a fool as well. Nonetheless, these idiots suited Kori just fine.

One of them stood. Kori noticed the disheveled state of his clothing and his long sandy hair. The way that he carried himself told Kori that he thought he was very attractive. She did not see it. He closed the distance between them and Kori noticed the distinct odor of alcohol hanging around him. The young man spoke, slurring his words, “Hey sexy, me and my friends were bored, until you got here. Let’s play.”

He had the nerve to try and grab told of Kori’s wrist. Taking hold of his arm instead she flipped him over and he landed flat on his back. His chunky friend with fire engine red hair rose first, “Big mistake!” He started lumbering toward being followed closely by the other one who was lanky with a shaved head.

Kori rolled her eyes and muttered, “Imbeciles!” She immediately reached both of her hands out and turned her adversaries to ice. Once they were frozen she set to the business of collecting their souls using her bone blade. As she took the last one down Kori smiled. Three down and so many more to go.

*Setsuna*

Standing guard at the Time Gate, which had been Setsuna’s only duty since they had returned to Earth. While it was logical, Setsuna also knew that it was punishment. She had all but forgotten how lonely it felt to be here. When Kiyoko and Usagi had returned Setsuna was certain at least one of them would have come to see her, yet neither of them had. Regardless, Setsuna was the Senshi of Time and she would do the duty assigned to her by her queen. Honestly, she also felt as though she deserved this. Her intentions had been good, but the pain that what happened caused everyone was inexcusable.

Approaching from within the rest of the Crystal Palace and interrupting her thoughts was another consequence of what had happened. Or rather, another person that had been hurt. Hotaru approached in a deep blue dress with a high collar and long sleeves. Her face was a mask of stone. When she reached Setsuna she simply stood there, so Setsuna decided to speak, “Good morning Hotaru.” She wasn’t certain of what else to say at the moment.

“Morning Setsuna,” Hotaru replied with a hint of ice in her voice. She went on, “I have a question that has been bothering me and since Haruka and Michiru ran away, I’ve come to see you.” She crossed her arms and looked up into Setsuna’s eyes.

Setsuna could not hide her complete and utter shock. Hotaru’s words did not make sense to her. Setsuna asked her, “What do you mean they ‘ran away’?”

Shaking her head Hotaru replied, “They didn’t abandon their post. The queen decided it would be best if they got some distance for a couple of days. Besides, they have practically been on patrol twenty-four hours a day since you all returned.” Before Setsuna could speak, Hotaru spat out her question, “Back to my question, why would the three of you leave me out of something that was a mission to protect the royal family?”

Yes, this was something Setsuna had been dreading, facing Hotaru and having to explain why they left her out. She had known doing so had hurt Hotaru. The four of them had been more than a team, they had lived as a family long before Crystal Tokyo even existed. With sadness in her eyes, Setsuna responded to Hotaru’s question with one of her own, “Would you have been able to keep it from Serenity?”

*Ruka*

She was not sure how she had managed it, but Ruka had managed to talk her papa into letting her go to the communication room and speak with her brother instead of Seiya. As soon as Atsuko had spoken, Ruka had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and knew that she HAD to speak with Endo. She sat down at the console and tried to smile at her depressed looking twin brother, “Hey Endo! What’s up?”

The tiniest of smiles appeared on Endo’s lips, but it didn’t last. He replied, “Morning Ruka. Where is Papa?” By the looks of it, Endo had been crying.

“What’s wrong big brother,” Ruka asked. His expression and puffy eyes had her terribly worried. She knew that her brother was struggling with everything that had happened.

He broke eye contact with her and spoke quietly, “Well, mother had a nightmare last night. Usa-chan went to see her…” He paused before resuming, “and mother tried to down-play it as if it were nothing.”

“Of course,” Ruka said bitterly. What Endo had said reminded her of the nightmare their mother had on the way to Estara not long ago, before the keepers appeared with the intention of killing her. Forcing herself out of her own thoughts, Ruka noticed that somehow Endo’s expression had gotten even more sorrowful, “What is it Endo? What else is going on?” When he didn’t respond, she prodded him further, “Come on. I may not be psychic, but I can tell something else is bothering you.”

Endo looked back up and met Ruka’s eyes, his own tearing up and he told her, “Mother is not eating. Ruka, she hasn’t eaten since she arrived.” He looked as though it took every ounce of his willpower to keep those tears at bay. Ruka understood. His statement made her want to cry as well. The twins may be angry with their mother, but she was still their mother. She did not know what to say. There was no comfort she could offer her brother because she could not find any herself.

At that moment Ruka heard a voice behind her, “What did you just say Prince Endymion?” It was Taiki’s voice. She came to lean down over Ruka’s shoulder, “Endymion!”


	7. Questions

Chapter 7: Questions

*Kunzite*

He laid in bed beside his beloved Minako. The leader of the Inner Senshi had been given duties later in the day, and so Minako had convinced him to linger in bed with her. Of course, then she had fallen back to sleep. How had he allowed his goddess of love and beauty to entice him out of training? Kunzite was adamant that he and the others should be honing their skills with their new powers and weapons as much as anyone else. Kunzite believed that the four of them could be true defenders now. Nonetheless, Kunzite lay there stroking the golden mane of his beloved as she slept.

Kunzite’s mind was taken back to when Minako had come to bed last night. She had curled into his arms and asked him the same questions he had posed to her earlier. What would he have done if it were Endymion instead of Kiyoko? What would he do to protect their child? His answers had been simple though. For Kunzite this was the same as if it were Endymion because he’d made the same pledge to serve and support Kiyoko. As far as protecting their child, he would do whatever it took to the very last breath in his body. Then he had asked her to marry him without realizing the words were spilling from his mouth. Kunzite was not entirely certain what had come over him. Minako had cried wordlessly and they had spent until the sun came up making love. However, thinking about it made Kunzite realize that Minako had not answered him. Yet, he found that he could not disturb her. She was sleeping so peacefully at the moment. So he slipped out of the bed, wrapping his robe around him, and went to the window in their room. He looked out at the bright sun and wondered what the future would hold. Would Minako marry him? Would his mistress recover from this depression? Would the Senshi be able to stand united again? He wished that he knew the answers.

After he had stood there for a time, Kunzite felt a pair of delicate arms wrap around him and hug him tightly. He spoke in his typical tone, “I did not wake you, did I?” He placed his hand on hers.

Minako breathed him in and then replied, “Not at all. I thought about what you said.” She paused and Kunzite waited patiently. She went on, her voice very quiet, “You were right. I would stand by Usagi or Serenity no matter what. And I would protect our child the same way you would. Perhaps we should be looking at things differently. It just hurts so much.”

He twisted within Minako’s arms so that he was facing her and stroked her cheek, speaking in a tender voice that only she heard, “I know Minako, I know.”

*Helios*

He sat across from Serenity. She was obviously deep in thought. Unable to resist, he queried, “What are you thinking about my love?” Helios smiled at her with his ever kind eyes.

Looking at her husband, blinking out of her mental fog, Serenity replied, “I don’t know what to do Helios. Things cannot continue this way. The Senshi are torn asunder and my sister is so depressed she refuses to eat. And now Ami informed me that some of our citizens are missing. I have a bad feeling about everything. Something is coming and we are not prepared.” She sighed.

Helios stood and came over, sitting on the table and placing his hand on Serenity’s cheek, “You will think of something my love.” He paused and mused aloud, “This reminds me of that year that your parents actually fought, really fought.” There was a hint of laughter in his voice when he spoke.

That actually made Serenity laugh! She had forgotten all about that. It happened so long ago, even before Kiyoko had been born. The Senshi had all been in an uproar then as well, unsure of what to do and how to feel. She and Helios had actually engineered the event that set everything right. She arched an eyebrow at her king, “Do you think it would work again?”

Helios smiled down at her and took her hand, “At this point, I believe it is worth the risk.” Serenity nodded up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. This would either help their family begin to heal or it would destroy it.

*Kiyoko*

She was running through the streets of Crystal Tokyo, the moon shining above her, faint wisps of clouds strung through the sky. Wait, it was supposed to be daytime. This did not make sense. Was this another nightmare? Kiyoko reasoned that it must be! She remembered going back to bed after her bath after all. Regardless, Kiyoko felt deep inside that she had to find something, or someone…. Everything depended on her success. What was she looking for? The more she ran, the more she realized that it was not a what, but a who. That is when she saw her…. No…. Kiyoko was too late…. She was dead…. A being with long magenta hair blocked her full view, facing away from her. When Kiyoko tried to get closer she was shot backward by some unknown force and the last thing she saw was that blade again and a pair of haunting green eyes…. In her mind echoed, “You cannot stop this golden queen…. You cannot save her….” With that the dream dissolved and she woke in a cold sweat, crying uncontrollably…. How could she stop what she had seen? Perhaps more importantly, how could she tell the others when no one trusted her anymore?

*Endo*

He sat in the communication room staring at the blank screen, thinking about what Ruka and Taiki had both said to him. His heart still ached over what his mother had done. Endo knew deep down that she had been trying to protect everyone. His mother was not a heartless woman. As a matter of fact, some said that her heart was too big. Endo also knew deep down that she hadn’t meant to hurt anyone even though she ended up hurting everyone, including herself.

The young prince stood and walked out of the communication room. He was headed back to his studies with Usa-chan. Endo loved his cousin much like a sister and considered her his best friend in the universe. He didn’t know how he’d be getting through all of this without her.

Endo was just down the hall from the sitting room he knew Usa-chan was waiting for him in when he felt it. His heart began racing and fear coursed through his veins. It was not his own fear he was experiencing. It was his mother’s fear, her feelings once again. 

He and Usa-chan had discussed the possibilities of why this was happening now. They had agreed that it was most likely a side effect of her depression and his psychic powers. Usa-chan also thought it was that he was her son and had a connection as heir to the golden crystal.

The fear continued streaming through him and then the panic and pain set in. This was worse than before. Again the advice of Ruka and Taiki came back to Endo’s mind.

…Ruka had told him, “Endo. I know you’re still angry at her. So am I. Still, I know neither of us want her to die. You have to do something…”

Taiki had spoken with a similar sentiment, “Young prince, she made horrible choices and she is paying dearly for them. However, I think that she needs you. You are there… Her own son… She needs to feel as though there is some sort of hope or she may never recover…. Also… To be frank, I do not believe that she will merely withdraw and sleep Endymion…”

Some may have thought Taiki’s words were too much to put on Endo, regardless Endo knew that she was correct. Moreover, these feelings that were surging through Endo were beginning to spiral from fear and panic into despair and exactly what Taiki had described, hopelessness. Knowing what he had to do, Endo turned on his heels and ran to his mother’s room.

The sight he found when he burst through the doors was utterly horrifying. There his mother sat in her bed. Her knees were curled up to her chest and head buried in her long raven locks. All around her were violent tendrils of golden energy. In addition, everywhere he looked, the room was littered with wilted rose petals. The bed posts were cracked as well. By all appearances, one would think a battle had just been fought in this room.

Slowly and carefully Endo moved closer to where his mother sat. Kiyoko seemed completely unaware of him. He soft softly and cautiously, “Mother? Mother, are you alright?”

The sound of the young prince’s voice seemed to draw his mother out and the tendrils began receding. She lifted her head and Endo gasped. The look on her face left him feeling traumatized, both because of the clear terror and because he could see signs of her refusal to eat starting to show. Kiyoko blinked in disbelief and said, “Is that really you Endymion or is this still a dream?”

He closed the remaining distance and put his hand on hers, “No mother, this is not a dream. The dream has ended. Whatever plagued you is not here now.” He took a deep breath and continued, “Mother, I love you and I do not want you to die. I know your heart is broken, but you have to eat!” Endo hadn’t noticed that his voice had raised above its normal octave and he was nearly shouting. Nevertheless, he went on, “Mother…. Please! If you will not eat for yourself then do it for me... for Ruka… and for… Michiko…” He stumbled slightly on his newest sister’s name. Endo still did not know how he felt about her. Kiyoko did not say anything, but she nodded and began pulling herself from the bed. Endo helped her to her reading table and she began nibbling at an apple that sat among some fruit that had been brought and left this morning. Serenity had ordered it be left, hoping her sister would be unable to resist.

*Seiya*

She flung open the doors to the communication room, drawing both Taiki and Ruka’s attention. Seiya practically sprinted across the room and looked at the darkened monitor. Then her eyes darted between Ruka and Taiki. Her heart was beating so fast; she could not think clearly. Seiya asked no one in particular, “Where’s Endo?”

Taiki took in Seiya’s appearance and decided she should respond, “We ended contact a short while ago. What is it? What’s wrong?” She peered at Seiya with concerned eyes.

Seiya stopped and attempted to calm herself. After a moment her eyes fell on Taiki, “Something is seriously wrong with Kiyoko. I don’t know how I know, but I do.” She feared Taiki would look at her like she was crazy. However, instead Taiki looked at Ruka and Seiya saw the sorrow on both of them, “What? What am I missing?”

Taiki motioned toward an empty chair and addressed Seiya somberly, “You should sit down Seiya.”


	8. Determined

Chapter 8: Determined

*Usagi*

The queen mother found herself unable to keep her composure. She could not help but burst into laughter as her daughter told her the plan that she had hatched with her beloved Helios. It caused Usagi’s mind to snap back to the last time this had been done. That had been something! She had to admit that it was most likely their best hope, but still she laughed. No matter how simple the design, this plan would spell victory or disaster. It was purely a coin toss as to which one though.

Serenity looked upon her mother, smile playing at her lips, “I am glad that you are thoroughly amused at this idea mother.” Of course it was clear that Serenity was fighting the urge to burst into a fit of laughter as well.

Taking a napkin to wipe the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes, Usagi smiled, “My apologies Serenity, but I couldn’t help the flashback you just gave me and the laughter that went with it.” Then a thought occurred to her, “Whoever will take Luna’s place this time?”

Usagi watched as her daughter’s brow furrowed. That was obviously a piece of the puzzle Serenity had not considered. Usagi watched her chew her lip as she thought. Usagi considered their choices as well. The two of them sat in silence for almost five minutes as they both mulled over things. Ultimately, it was Usagi who spoke first, “I can do it Serenity, as I am not central to the issue this time. Besides, Luna gave it to me to begin with. It’s only right that I get to have the fun this time!” She and Serenity exchanged another smile that threatened to break into laughter.

However, their jovial moment was interrupted when Princess Usa-chan pulled the door open slightly. She looked at her mother and asked, “May I come in?” The expression painted on Usa-chan’s face was one of utter seriousness.

That expression was like cold water being splashed in both Serenity and Usagi’s faces. Serenity nodded and held out her hand, “Of course my sweet. Please come in and pull the door after you. Thank you.”

Usa-chan did as her mother instructed and came to stand in front of Serenity and Usagi. Usagi found that Usa-chan’s whole demeanor disturbing. She looked up at her granddaughter and said, “Whatever it is my sweet girl, you can tell us. Do not be afraid.”

Swallowing, Usa-chan nodded and replied in a small voice, “Endo was able to get Aunt Kiyo-chan to eat.” This made Usagi and Serenity both want to celebrate; however, it was apparent by Usa-chan’s continued somber expression that there was something else. Serenity motioned for her to continue, “He was able to convince her to eat. However, apparently she had a particularly distressing nightmare. The message Endo sent me stated that her chambers look as though a battle has taken place there. He is with her now.”

Both leaders of Crystal Tokyo stood and Serenity told Usa-chan, “Thank you darling. We shall go and see her at once!” She and Usagi exchanged a glance and started toward the door.

Usa-chan called after them, “Wait! Please wait. Endo has asked that no one disturb them for now. He simply thought that the two of you should know.” Usagi peered back at the young princess that she loved so much and saw tears threatening her eyes. It made it that much more difficult, nonetheless they agreed to honor young Endymion’s wish.   
Once again Usagi was struck by the notion of how much her grandson truly took after the love of her life. She knew that Endo was still deeply hurt. Regardless, when the mother he loved needed him he would be there no matter the pain. Her beloved husband would have done the exact same thing. She had no doubt of that.

*Shinigami*

The navy haired being had forced himself to emerge from the chamber where his pool was, his looking glass if you will. He’d been watching and had finally been able to pinpoint enough power from the souls Kori had provided him in order to eavesdrop in an auditory fashion as well. Shinigami stalked through the stone hallways so dimly lit that they made it seem as if his bright green irises truly glowed. As he did so, he called out, “Hakai! Hakai!” That stupid daughter of his. He needed to find her.

At last, she emerged from one of the doors along the hall. She bowed and spoke, “I am at your service father.” Her eyes turned up to meet his, clearly filled with fear.

Somehow his daughter’s fear did not bother Shinigami. The exact opposite, it delighted him. He allowed one corner of his mouth to creep upward, showing Hakai that he knew her fear and it was good. Then he told her, “Hakai, summon Kori at once. The children of the Silver Millennium are planning something that will give us just the chance that we need.”

Forgetting her place momentarily Hakai actually asked her father, “What are they planning? Kori spoke of a barrier. How can we infiltrate that?” She knew immediately that questioning her father had been a grave mistake on her part.

He narrowed his eyes at Hakai and she found herself on the floor once more, crying out in pain. The smile on his face now was obvious and broad, “You know better than to doubt me child!”

After a moment the pain relented and Hakai gasped out, “Father… I am sorry…” She started to get to her knees, moving slowly because she feared he might strike her down once more.

Shinigami only shook his head at his daughter and thought of how easily he could crush her. No matter, he turned from her and began walking away as he told her with a sense of determination, “And be certain that Kori returns with much more than ten souls. I as much as energy possible for this.” He did not look back to see if Hakai had risen yet. He knew she would and it didn’t matter to him whether it took a moment or half an hour. All that matter was that she served him and she would. She had no choice.

*Seiya*

It was so quiet in the communication room that one could have heard a pin drop. Seiya sat, lost in complete shock over what Taiki and Ruka had told her. She desperately attempted to process the information. Her wife had sunk into such a state of depression that she was refusing to eat and she was secluding herself in her chambers, seeing virtually no one. On top of that she was having nightmares, the type of nightmares that were certain to be visions of trouble brewing. Seiya had felt her terror and her pain from across the galaxy. Taiki feared that if things continued down this path that Kiyoko may truly perish. A question she had faced when they stood against the keepers returned to her mind…. Could she live in a universe where Kiyoko no longer existed? Could Seiya allow her own pain and pride to let her stand by while the other half of her soul destroyed herself?

The seclusion concerned Seiya nearly as much as the starvation. The temptation to ask was too great and so Seiya questioned Ruka despite her fear of the answer, “Has your mother even allowed… any of the Outer Senshi to visit her?” Everyone in the room knew whom was at the root of Seiya’s inquiry. She simply could not force herself to say her name aloud.

Ruka shook her head and responded, “No papa. She has not. As far as I can tell the only person she’s spoken to after her initial meeting about the crystal has been Lord Nephrite…. Well, she did talk to Usa-chan when she had her first nightmare. Though I think that was strictly because Endo sent her. But otherwise, she hasn’t seen or really talked to anyone unless she’s telling them to take the food back.” Her own eyes welled with tears at what she was saying about her mother.

Ruka’s answer had been as infuriating as it was relieving. The idea of Kiyoko isolating herself from most everyone, including Usagi was heart-wrenching. Yet Seiya could not help but find a bit of comfort in the fact that she hadn’t gone to the outers, to Haruka…. If she was this depressed and still had not sought out comfort from Haruka, then she really meant it when she had pledged to show Seiya that Kiyoko was willing to be alone if she could not have Seiya at her side. Of course, Seiya would have never thought that she would become this depressed.

Taiki broke into her thoughts, “Seiya…. She loves you… Kiyoko has always loved you…. No matter the situation with Haruka… Kiyoko loves you and chooses you…. She knows how much she hurt you and I think the guilt of it all is literally killing her. I also know that you love her and always have. From the moment you two met there was nothing that could keep you apart. Enough of us have tried, particularly in the beginning. The only thing that could actually separate the two of you is, well…. You. I know you’re still wounded…. However, she needs you. I am not asking you to help Kiyoko as our queen… I am telling you that your wife deeply and urgently needs you.” She stopped and put a hand on Seiya’s shoulder and spoke as if she could read Seiya’s mind, “Is your pride so important that you would sacrifice her life? You love her and none of the rest of it matters.”

Without her noticing, tears had started trickling down Seiya’s face. Taiki was right…. She loved Kiyoko and always would… Nothing else mattered…. Kiyoko needed her…. But Seiya also knew that Kiyoko did not simply need her…. She stood up and turned to Ruka, “Go and find Michiko. We are leaving for Earth immediately. There is no way I am standing idly by while your mother slips through my fingers again. We’ll use light travel. It’ll be the quickest way. There’s no time to waste!”

Ruka embraced her papa and murmured in gratitude before disappearing to locate her sister. Taiki regarded Seiya and smiled, “That is the passionate and arrogant Starfighter I know! Come on!” They walked briskly from the communication room together…. Seiya resolved to show Kiyoko that all was not lost and she still loved her.  
In her heart, Seiya knew that she would live a life filled with pain before she would live without Kiyoko. She would not suffer the loss of Kiyoko this way. Her heart was determined.


	9. Distractions

Chapter 9: Distractions

*Makoto*

Makoto had decided to channel some of her turbulent emotions into something productive. As a result, the castle kitchen was filled with trays of freshly baked cookies, pies, and cakes. She had shooed all nonessential staff from the area as well. At the moment she found herself kneading dough for another pie crust. However, Makoto lifted her eyes from her work, seeing the young princess Usa-chan enter the kitchen. She could not help but laugh softly as the princess’ eyes grew wide, taking in all of the sweets strung about. When Usa-chan looked at her, Makoto grinned, “What can I do for you princess? If you are looking for a sweet release, you’ve come to the right place.”

Giggling as well, Usa-chan came to sit down across from Makoto grabbing a chocolate chip cookie as she did so. She looked upon Makoto, covered in flour, with her bronze eyes and asked her, “Pardon my boldness, but what is with the sudden baking frenzy Aunt Mako-chan?” Usa-chan referred to all of the Senshi as her Aunts. They were her family and they looked after her.

“Honestly? It was the most productive thing I could think to do Usa-chan,” Makoto told Usa-chan as she began kneading the dough again.

Usa-chan nibbled at her cookie and then nodded, “You’re still mad, aren’t you?” She knew that the Inner Senshi in particular were really angry with her Aunt Kiyoko and the Outer Senshi. It seemed as though the Asteroids were miffed, but it didn’t seem to cut them as deeply. Usa-chan speculated that this was because they were younger and used to being left out by the Outers. The Outer Senshi still seemed to treat them as trainees at times.

Makoto huffed amusingly, “Such a perceptive princess you are. Yes, I am still mad. So it was either bake or punch someone… I chose baking, for now at any rate.” Makoto dug into the dough, working it even more thoroughly. She was angry with the Outer Senshi, with Kiyoko, and with the Shitenou. It threatened to consume her, hence the baking.

Usa-chan placed her hand on Makoto’s arm, causing her to look up at the young princess a bit surprised, “Aunt Mako-chan…. I know what they did was wrong…. Yet, I can’t bring myself to be angry with Aunt Kiyo-chan anymore. She’s suffering and it’s obvious she knows what she did was stupid. I think if we hold onto the angry feelings that it only hurts us.”

The emerald eyed Senshi gazed upon the princess with astonishment. She sounded wise beyond her years. Makoto replied, “Perhaps. It is just so difficult to let go of those feelings. The anger makes my blood boil sometimes!”

Just then, the love of Makoto’s life appeared in the doorway leaning against it. Nephrite smiled at his beloved Makoto and then at Usa-chan, “The princess is correct though Mako. Though the fruits of your anger are always delicious, it hurts you more than anyone else.” He paused and addressed Usa-chan, “Tell me princess, is it true? Is my mistress eating again?”

Usa-chan blushed at the gaze of the handsome Shitenou and nodded, “Yes, Lord Nephrite, Aunt Kiyo-chan has eaten. However, Endo has asked that no one disturb them. She is still very fragile.”

Nephrite smiled, “He is so like his grandfather.” Shifting his attention to Makoto again, Nephrite continued, “Perhaps some of these baked goods will do the Queen good? She does have her mother’s sweet tooth.”

Until able to restrain herself, Makoto laughed loudly as she thought of all the sweets Usagi had consumed over the years and how often she’d made a mess of herself doing it! She looked on her handsome dark haired lover and tried to compose herself, “She does, but at least Kiyoko has never made a mass like Usagi!” She chuckled once more.

Unable to keep himself from joining in her laughter, Nephrite chuckled, “She must take after Endymion in her eating habits then!” He had never known his late master to be anything but refined in his eating.

Usa-chan looked between the two of them and hoped that she would find a love like that one day. They understood each other completely. She knew that Nephrite was intentionally distracting Makoto. She giggled, “Grandmother still ends up with crumbs on her dress sometimes.” Then her face turned serious and she looked at Nephrite, “I really wish I could have known grandfather. Everyone speaks so highly of him… And if he really was like Endo…” Her voice trailed off.

Makoto came around the table and hugged her, effectively covering Usa-chan in flour. She spoke softly, “Oh Usa-chan… You would have loved him and he would’ve doted on you as much as your cousin does. What do you say, want to help?” She pulled and smiled, then her eyes locked onto Nephrite as he tried to back out of the doorway, “You too!”

*Haruka*

The water was sparkling and the sand felt magnificent between her toes. She sat there on a blanket with gold and blue stripes idly watching her beloved Michiru as she swam in the ocean and digging her toes into the beach in front of her. Haruka mused that Michiru must have been a mermaid in a previous life. She was so at home in the water. As she did so however, Haruka could not help feeling guilty. Here she and Michiru were enjoying this mini-vacation as it were, yet everyone else was still in Crystal Tokyo dealing with the fall out of their failed mission.

Haruka could not see what had happened any other way, even though she wouldn’t admit it to anyone else. Yes, Michiko had lived and even though Kiyoko was alive…. She had died and now she was drowning in depression. That isn’t to say that Haruka did not stand by what they had done, but she still felt like a failure. Knowing that Serenity and Usagi were both angry did not help either. It had taken so much convincing for her to allow Michiru to drag her away after she found out how depressed Kiyoko was. Michiru had argued that if Kiyoko had not come to see them there was a reason. Despite the fact that Michiru hadn’t said it out loud, Haruka knew the reason. Kiyoko was choosing loneliness and despair over hurting Seiya again just as she had vowed to do on Estara.

She still found that it was difficult not to bolt back to the Crystal Palace and try to pull Kiyoko out of that dark place. Haruka thought back on all of the things that she and Kiyoko had shared, not just since their bond but over Kiyoko’s entire life. So much more of the memories were happy ones than sad. How could she leave her alone like this? Of course, Haruka wasn’t certain whether she was referring to herself or to Seiya. Haruka had spent so long blaming Seiya for things, it was a difficult thing to think otherwise.

Finally emerging from the water, Michiru came to sit beside Haruka leaning her head on Haruka’s shoulder. Her eyes reflected the beauty of the ocean itself as she spoke, “Haruka, do you remember the night that bastard… I cannot recall his name…. the one that plotted to overthrow the monarchy… the one that tried to court Kiyoko?”

Haruka’s brow furrowed she gazed down at her lover. She wondered where this was coming from and where it was going. After a minute, she responded, “Of course I remember. That was the first time I genuinely worried about how powerful Kiyoko was. She could’ve killed him.”

Michiru nodded, still smiling, “She certainly could have. However, she did not. When she realized she was teetering at the edge of oblivion, she let others help her.” Haruka could feel the wet tendrils of Michiru’s hair sticking to her arm as Michiru locked eyes with her.

“What are you getting at Michi?” Haruka was not quite sure what point Michiru was making with all of this.

Leaning more into Haruka’s shoulder, Michiru replied, “When she realizes she needs help, Kiyoko will accept it. So stop worrying so much.” Haruka wished that she could be as confident as Michiru. Although Haruka always made certain that she carried herself with and spoke with confidence, she had doubts like anyone else. But it seemed that only a few saw her doubts because she hid them so well. Michiru saw them. Setsuna saw them sometimes. Of course, Kiyoko saw them as much as Michiru. Haruka had wondered if it were her powers or that she knew her that well before they had been bound…. After, Haruka knew that Kiyoko simply knew her… Knew her in a way that only her siren of the sea had ever known her. That made her worry about Kiyoko even more. Secretly, Haruka found it comforting that more than one person in the universe understood her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Michiru’s communication device went off. This message had no visual or audio, simply text. It told them to report back to the Crystal Palace immediately. Haruka felt panicked even though the message had stated that there was no danger. The wind kicked up without warning and it in Haruka sensed that restlessness again. Was there really no danger?


	10. Two Steps Forward...

Chapter 10: Two steps forward…

*Kiyoko*

She leaned forward in the chair, silently eating fruit while her son watched over her. It was as if he were afraid that if he left her she would fall and break like a porcelain doll. Kiyoko could not help but feel like the metaphor was appropriate: beautiful, hard, and so easily broken…. Well, her heart at least. 

After a short time, she actually began to take in her surroundings. What in the name of Selene had happened to all of her roses? How had her bed posts ended up like that? She recalled going drifting off to sleep…. Then, Kiyoko remembered having a nightmare… However, she did not recall anything about it. That struck Kiyoko as incredibly peculiar… Much to Kiyoko’s dismay, she always recalled her nightmares without fail. They tended to haunt her really. With a morose expression Kiyoko looked up at Endo, “What happened to my roses?” This genuinely troubled her. Kiyoko adored those roses and could not fathom how they had all wilted at once, or how the petals had ended up scattered everywhere...

Endo’s face lost a bit of its color, “You don’t remember mother?” When her face clearly told him that she did not, he told her, “The room was this way when I found you.” His eyes darkened as he thought of the golden tendrils of energy he had seen whipping out from her very being.

Noticing the change in her son’s eyes, Kiyoko queried, “What is it that you are not telling me Endymion?” The more she nibbled at the fruit, the more strength she seemed to have.

Endymion walked to the other side of the table and poured Kiyoko a glass of water. As he sat it down in front of her, Endo responded as he watched the water instead of his mother, “When I came into the room there were these…. Tendrils of golden energy extending from you…. Whipping ubiquitously.”

Overwhelmed by fear and guilt, Kiyoko sat the piece of fruit down on the table and clasped her hands over her face, “I did this? I killed them?” At first she did not know why it made her feel so terrible, yet it did. Then those dark thoughts crept back in. She had lost control and not even known? The very idea of that frightened her. What else could she do without knowing? Would it be the roses next time or would it be someone that she loved? No…. She could not risk it! Kiyoko did not look up at her poor son as she spoke, unable to stop herself, “Endymion, if I promise to eat will you please leave?”

Endo could feel fear in his mother once more, but this fear was different. He did not understand it at all, “What in the world are you saying mother? I cannot simply leave you like this.” He reached down to place his palm on his mother’s shoulder.

Feeling Endymion’s touch, Kiyoko jerked away and was near the window in a flash. She was almost as much the wind as Haruka on occasion. She snapped at him with tears on her cheeks, “Do not touch me!” Then her voice became small and sorrowful, “Please Endo… I do not want you to die as well…. Please leave… I promise to keep eating.” Wrapping her arms about her waist, Kiyoko turned away from her son and gazed at the midday sun. It was warm. It was life…. At the moment she felt like anything but….

From behind her she heard her son’s sorrowful response, “Alright mother… I’ll go…. Please eat more.” A moment later she heard the sound of the doors to her chambers close softly as Endo left. Kiyoko knew that she had upset him, nonetheless he would be safer this way.

*Rei*

Rei looked at him and scowled! She still did not have a good answer for him, but it wasn’t like Jadeite to push her this way. Crossing her arms, Rei asked him, “Why won’t you drop this?” She sincerely wished that he would.

Jadeite sat across from Rei in the courtyard with his hands folded in his lap. The two of them finished their lunch and were now discussing the situation at hand. Typically, Jadeite would never push Rei about things he knew would anger her. This, however, was too important to let go. He kept his face calm, “Rei, sweetheart, I am sorry. I simply don’t see the difference. We made poor choices, used poor judgement in allowing ourselves to be corrupted and hurt so many people. We were evil! All she did was try to protect her loved ones, misguided as she may have been. I do not understand how you can forgive me, but you cannot forgive her.”

She had heard enough! Rei stood, slamming her hands on the table, “I do not understand how you can sit there and dare to tell me how to feel! I asked her what was going on before she left for Estara! I knew something didn’t add up! Then her would-be lover practically bit my head off before whisking her away! I swear! If I didn’t know how much they both loved their partners, I would have bought it just like everyone else! Haruka totally had the overly protective papa thing down packed!”

Eyeing her for a moment, Jadeite kept that same calm tone as he replied, “So, what you’re saying Rei is that you’re angry with Haruka. Kiyoko hurt your feelings, but it’s Haruka you are pissed at.” He put his hand on his chin as he thought.

Rei hated it when Jadeite got that look! That look that she knew meant he was dissecting things and that he was right. She really hated it when he was right, and he was. It was Haruka she was pissed at. Haruka just slid right into playing that role with Kiyoko. Rei couldn’t help but question so much more. It was like a ripple in a pond that spread out over the last two hundred years. Feeling defeated, Rei slumped back into her chair and whispered, “How long do you think it has been this way?”

Understanding his beloved Rei and everything that he had learned since his resurrection, Jadeite spoke even more gently, “It has likely been this way since before the king passed. However, there was never a need to do or say anything.” Jadeite had heard the stories of the unfortunate suitors that had failed to win his mistress’ hand in the time before she met Seiya.

The sound of footsteps interrupted their conversation and when Rei looked in the direction of them, she saw young Prince Endo. The look on his face was so disheartening that she wondered if he had heard them. When he reached the table he bowed briefly and turned to Rei, “I heard enough. Do not worry though. I told my mother how Haruka felt the first time that I met her.” This made Rei’s eyes widen. However, Endo had no time for this. He set his eyes on Jadeite, “Lord Jadeite, you agreed to serve my mother. I need your help.”

Hearing the Prince’s words was surprising to both Rei and Jadeite. The seriousness in his tone worried Jadeite though. He nodded and told the young prince, “Of course, I will do whatever is needed without hesitation.”

“Good, then I need you to go and speak to her. She had the most terrible nightmare. It was so intense that it caused her powers to act out. Now I think she’s worried she will hurt anyone around her. She is eating again, but she insisted I leave,” Endo told him bluntly, unable to focus on the polite etiquette he was known for.

Jadeite blinked, asking the young prince, “I am sorry, but if she insisted you leave how is it you think that I will have better luck?” He glanced at Rei, who seemed to be as astonished as he was.

With a fierceness in his voice, Endo replied, “I honestly don’t know if you will, but you have to try! She is finally eating and that is amazing, but without my papa here I am not sure who will be able to reach her!”

Finally, able to process everything, Rei placed her hand on the young prince’s hand and smiled at him, “Let me try and speak with her. Perhaps another priestess will be able to reach her.” Endo nodded and she stood back up and looked at Jadeite, “I am not saying you’re right. I am simply doing my duty.” When he gave her a knowing smiled, Rei had to fight the urge to throw something at him once again.

Endo looked at Rei and nodded, “Thank you! I hope that you can reach her. The last time I spoke to my sister it seemed that my papa was still very upset. Without her, I think my mother is truly lost.” Sensing the emotion that spiked in Rei at that moment, Endo shook his head, “No matter what, my papa is the only one for my mother. I believe that with all of my heart.” That was part of why everything had hurt Endo so much. Everything about what had happened with Haruka was wrong. 

Rei was about to set out for Kiyoko’s chambers when one of the castle staff approached. She was a pretty young thing with long ruby red hair and goldenrod eyes. Rei saw her looking at Jadeite with an expression she did not like at all. Clearing her throat, Rei addressed the woman with an excessively harsh tone, “What is your business here?” The glare she gave the woman made her wriggle where she stood.

Turning her attention to Rei, the woman bowed and held out an envelope. It was an actual, old fashioned envelope. It was cream in color and was sealed with a pink crescent moon. Upon examining it, Rei seized the envelope from the redhead’s hands and inquired of her, “What is this?”

The woman wore a frightened expression as she spoke, unable to meet the piercing eyes of the fire Senshi, “I believe it is an invitation Lady Mars. Please excuse me.” With another bow the redhead practically scurried backward out of the courtyard. This gave Rei a secret sense of satisfaction. She warily opened the envelope and read it. The expression that crossed her face was not a joyful one, “She cannot be serious!”


	11. Shooting Stars

Chapter 11: Shooting Stars

*Ami*

She sat, staring at the screen. Ami had been doing this for quite some time. Reading and rereading report after report, still unable to find answers or even the slightest clue that could lead to answers. Taking a sip of her coffee, she ran the program again. It was a program that analyzed data, looking for patterns. Perhaps it would find something she had missed. Sitting across the room in an antique chair with a book was her love, Zoicite. He’d trained with Nephrite this morning, however when neither Jadeite or Kunzite had shown up Zoicite had returned. Ami hated ignoring him like this, but this was too important. Ami felt it in her gut. She also knew that Zoicite would rather sit quietly in the same room as she worked then not be with her at all. It was one of the many sweet things about him. 

The door to her chambers opened and in her typically over-the-top fashion Minako entered the room and came over to where Ami was seated. Ami had sent her a message hours ago asking to see her. Of course she knew where Minako had been, especially when Zoicite had informed her of Kunzite’s absence at training.

Nonetheless, Minako was Minako and so she blushed when speaking to Ami, “I apologize for not coming sooner…. Kunzite and I were… talking…” Feeling the heat on her cheeks, Minako pressed her right palm to her face.

Ami did not look away from the screen as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. Her tone of response was very deadpan, “I assumed as much.”

Minako put her hands on her hips, “I will have you know Ami that we were talking! Well, at least we were part of the time.” Even more rose color spread over her face. Minako didn’t know why she was embarrassed, wait… yes she did.

Minako’s obvious flush managed to pique Ami’s interest enough to pull her gaze from the screen in front of her. The program would continue regardless and give her its result afterward anyway. She bit the bullet and asked Minako, “What did you two talk about that has you acting this way?”

Minako began examining her nails as she replied, unable to meet Ami’s eyes, “Well, first we discussed the situation with Kiyoko.” She paused and took a deep breath before blurting, “Then he asked me to marry him!” As she said it, Minako’s hands both went to her very pink cheeks.

From the other side of the room Zoicite could not help but say something, astonishment in his voice, “He actually asked you? I’ll be damned!” Zoicite and the others knew Kunzite wanted to marry Minako as much as the rest of them wanted to marry their beloved Senshi. However, the other three had assumed Kunzite would be the last one to ask.

Minako and Ami looked from one another and straight at Zoicite. Minako raised an eyebrow, “Why is that so unbelievable Zoicite? Just because the rest of you are chicken doesn’t mean he is!” Her hands had gone from her cheeks to crossed over her chest.

Ami placed one hand on her forehead and sighed, “Minako, focus please. What did you tell him?” She then shot Zoicite a rare stern look, signaling him to be quiet. He just smiled back at her.

Shifting and shuffling her feet just a bit, Minako said, “I did not actually answer him. I was just so overwhelmed by the whole thing.” She too shot Zoicite a look that made him chuckle, but he did not say anything.

Ami looked at Minako, clearly puzzled, “Why on Earth not? All you have talked about since Kiyoko and Seiya’s wedding, well when things weren’t serious, was wanting to marry Kunzite.” Out of the corner of her eye, Ami caught a glimpse of Zoicite’s expression and had to suppress the urge to laugh herself.

Just then, a young man whom Ami knew to be one of the castle staff entered the room, much quieter than Minako had, and cleared his throat. He carried multiple cream colored envelopes with him. The young man who bore a vague resemblance to Jadeite, to be honest, bowed and then spoke, “Lady Mercury, Lady Venus. I am glad that I found you both. I have something for each of you from her majesty.” The young man noticed Zoicite, who had stood up and strode over to Ami’s side, as he placed his hand on Ami’s shoulder. Nodding to the Shitenou, the young man added, “Lord Zoicite, I did not see you. Nevertheless, the one for Lady Mercury is actually for both of you.” Without further explanation, he handed the ladies each a cream envelope sealed with a pink crescent moon and excused himself from the room.

Minako opened her envelope first, unable to contain her curiosity. She squealed in delight! This made Ami uncertain as to whether or not she wanted to open hers. Apprehension getting the best of her, she handed it to Zoicite. Minako laughed at her, “It’s not a bomb Ami! It’s an invitation to a ball, a masquerade ball!” Her voice nearly reached squealing pitch once more.

Ami paled, uncertain whether the disappearances she was tracking or this ball concerned her more…. Zoicite smiled down at her, “Oh how I love to dance with you.” This made Ami’s uncertainty rise even higher.

*Usagi*

The Queen Mother could not help but be excited for the masquerade ball that had been planned for the following evening. She was quite enjoying being on the inside of the plan this time around. She was standing on her balcony, feeling thoroughly amused when she heard a knock at her door. Usagi called whomever was at the door in and glided back into the sitting room of her suite. Before her, Usagi found the young Sailor Juno bowing. Usagi smiled at the young Senshi and motioned her upwards, “Good afternoon Juno, what is it I can do for you?” Usagi had always had a fond place in her heart for the Asteroid Senshi.

Sailor Juno stood up and looked upon the Queen Mother, whom she and the other Asteroids had always regarded as a sort of surrogate mother. With one hand over her heart, Juno answered Usagi, “We just received a communication from Estara your majesty.”

Usagi’s heart jumped. She knew that this would either be extremely good or extremely bad. Part of her was fearful, yet she asked regardless, “What was the message Juno?”

Speaking seriously, Juno responded, “Taiki-san asked for a status update on her majesty, Queen Kiyoko. Unfortunately, I had no new information for her.” She paused and then swallowed hard at the look Usagi gave her, “She asked me to deliver a message to you personally, and no one else.”

Usagi loved Juno, however, she was becoming frustrated with the Senshi as she seemed to stumble over her words, “What was the message?” It was difficult not to throw her hands up at the young Senshi.

Clearing her throat once more, Juno answered, “She told me to tell you to expect shooting stars this evening your majesty, three of them.” She looked on her former queen, the Queen Mother of Earth, uncertain of what to say next.

On the inside, Usagi was jumping up and down, hoping that she was correct as to what this would mean. Nonetheless, she felt caution was the better part of valor here. So she simply smiled and nodded at Juno, “Thank you Sailor Juno. Thank you for delivering the message. And please, I would ask for your discretion on this matter.” Bowing once more Juno nodded and excused herself from the room. Usagi began thinking of how much this could help in changing everything, certainly the fate of her youngest daughter.

…. Just after sunset that evening….

She stood in the field where the Sun and Moon Meet. While she had no hard evidence that they would be landing here, Usagi’s intuition told her that this was where she should wait for them. Sure enough, it did not take long for her to catch sight of three shooting stars, or lights, heading straight for the field. A few minutes later, they landed and materialized before her. Usagi ran right up to Seiya and practically jumped into her arms to hug her. When Seiya set her back on the ground they were both laughing. Usagi smiled up at her old friend and daughter-in-law, “You have no idea how happy I am to see you!”

Still chuckling, Seiya replied, “I think that hug is a good indication.” The smiles and laughter did not last though. Seiya saw the tears threatening in Usagi’s eyes. Cutting right to it, Seiya questioned her, “How bad is it? Is she still refusing to eat?”

Usagi’s cobalt eyes fell and she shook her head, “Endo finally talked her into eating. On the other hand, she had such a horrific nightmare that her chambers were in shambles when he found her.” She pursed her lips, not wanting to say more. Yet when she saw Seiya’s face, Usagi knew that she had no choice, “Kiyoko agreed to continue eating on the condition that no one be near her. Seiya, I am so worried for her.”

Seiya placed her hand on Usagi’s cheek, “I know Odango. But don’t worry. We are here to help.” The look in Usagi’s eyes begged the most important question and Seiya knew it. However, Ruka and Michiko interrupted them by both coming to hug their grandmother.

Hugging them back fiercely, Usagi looked at both girls, “I have missed you too my sweet shooting stars!” She kissed each of them on the forehead and then turned her gaze back toward Seiya, her eyes still pleading.

Seiya nodded and told her, “I promise, I will not let her fall, no matter how many times the universe tries to knock her down. I didn’t let her fall then, and I won’t know.” Usagi nodded in return, tears escaping her eyes. She turned and began walking toward the Crystal palace, still holding tight to her two granddaughters. In her heart she prayed that Seiya was correct…. And that it was not too late…. It couldn’t be too late….


	12. Only Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never write notes for my chapters.... But this one made me want to cry.

Chapter 12: Only Moonlight

*Shinigami*

Stepping into the darkened stone chambers, Kori’s magenta strands fell about her face as she bowed to her master, Shinigami, and her hazelnut eyes shifted upward to gaze upon him, “You summoned me my lord?”

Shinigami smiled down at his servant, his knowing electric-green orbs falling upon her. He knew how Kori felt about him and what she wanted from him. He would never reciprocate her feelings, nonetheless he also would not hesitate to use them to his advantage. A crooked smile crossed his ice colored face, “Yes I did, Kori. Stand.”

Obeying her master’s command, Kori stood and the heels of her boots made an interesting sound as they made contact with the stone floor. Mesmerized by Shinigami’s eyes, Kori asked, “What is it you require of me, my lord?”

The crooked grin becoming even wider as he saw her anticipation to serve him. He hoped that she would still be this obedient when he had taken his prize…. The one that would be his bride, whether she liked it or not. Regardless, he forced his expression to soften a fraction, knowing the effect it would have on Kori, and replied, “Kori, I simply require that you accompany me to a masquerade ball tomorrow evening. This ball is everything.”

Kori could not hide the absolute pleasure her master’s words gave her and her tone could not either, “Of course, my lord. Anything you wish of me, I will do.” Shinigami questioned her commitment, however she was useful and if she became otherwise, he knew what he would do.

*Endo*

He sat in the parlor with Usa-chan in silence. Endo could feel something was afoot, however he did not know what. Upon receiving his Aunt’s invitation, Rei was so upset that Jadeite had been forced to sway her into the temple. So, his plan of getting someone to try and get through to his mother had failed. Of course, Endo was determined to try again in the morning. He planned to speak with Nephrite or Zoicite. Nephrite had been the one she had spoken to before. In addition, it was his understanding that Zoicite had helped her on Estara. Someone had to get through to her. 

As he thought of all of this, Endo sensed people approaching. Immediately, he recognized two of them. However, Endo did not know the third strange energy and aura that was with them. Exchanging a glance with Usa-chan, the two of them stood together and faced the door.

The doors opened and the first person that his cerulean blue eyes fell on was his grandmother, Queen Mother Usagi-Serenity. Endo bowed slightly and a smile crossed his face, “Good evening grandmother.” His smile grew as he saw his sister, Ruka, bolt from behind his grandmother and before he knew it she was hugging him tightly. He returned the hug and spoke gently, “I missed you too Ruka.” Then Endo caught sight of the edge of an unusual white wing and a wisp of pink hair with a soft azure tip. 

Ruka let one hand release Endo and motioned in their grandmother’s direction, “Come on out Michiko! Don’t be shy!” The smile on her face and comfortable way Ruka addressed their new sister dumbfounded Endo.

Timidly, Michiko stepped from behind their grandmother and looked upon Endo with eyes that seemed to mirror his own. He took her in, noticing her soft pink and azure hair that was worn in the traditional odangos of the Silver Millennium. Her expression was gentle and she still wore her Senshi uniform. Her Fuku was an interesting combination of the Starlight look and the look of the Earth Senshi. It was as if being created across time and space had made her a true pairing of the two groups. She spoke with the same gentleness displayed on her face, “It is a pleasure to meet you Endymion. I am Michiko. Ruka has told me quite a bit about you.” She curtseyed in a way he had only seen Ruka do half a dozen times in her life. Then Endo watched as his new sister turned to their cousin, “Princess Chisana-Usagi, it is a pleasure to meet you as well.” 

Endo could sense Usa-chan’s desire to accept and welcome Michiko into their family. She and Ruka seemed to have the same mentality. Neither of them seemed to want to punish Michiko for the mistakes his mother had made. He met Michiko’s eyes and told her politely, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Michiko.” Then he turned his attention back to his sister, “What in the world are you doing here Ruka? You didn’t come on your own, did you?” He would not put that past his bold and adventurous sister.

Shaking her head, Ruka replied, “No way! Papa brought us! She felt it! What is happening to Mama. She is going to try and get through to her.” The arm still held onto Endo squeezed him once more. Endymion was stunned into silence. His Papa was here? What did that mean? Did that mean she was ready to forgive their mother? Or was she just here as a dutiful Senshi? He doubted that. His Papa loved his Mama too much to allow her to slip into oblivion. Yet, somewhere inside of Endo he wasn’t certain everything would be alright.

Ruka stepped away from Endo and he watched as his sisters de-transformed. It was an interesting sight. Ruka wearing her usual attire that consisted mostly of boots, durable yet refined pants, and shirts that would be considered very casual for a princess. This evening she would a blue that mirrored that beauty of the night sky. Michiko on the other hand, was wearing an elegant dress in a was almost a magenta hue at the top and a wine color toward the bottom with matching dress slippers. Michiko even wore her princess tiara. Such a contrast to his twin. He also noted the difference in the royal symbols upon their foreheads. Ruka’s was a star, while Michiko bore a crescent moon the same as he did and the same as Usa-chan…. This cofounded him.

Ruka guided their sister toward Usa-chan and in her undeniable way, she got the girls talking and the three of them began chatting away. Endymion looked on in silence. Then he felt his grandmother’s hand on his shoulder and she whispered in his ear, “What’s the matter my sweet Endo?”

He did not look at her, but whispered in return, “I’m sorry grandmother, but I find that I do not know how to talk to her.” His eyes locked on his new sister, the mysterious Michiko… The child who defied time.

She smiled at him knowingly, “Give it time, Endymion. Give it time and give her a chance. Take a cue from Ruka.” Perhaps his grandmother and Ruka were right, yet Endo still couldn’t move.

*Seiya*

Having adorned herself in a black cloak with a hood that mostly hid her face, Seiya stealthily made her way through the courtyards and gardens of the Crystal Palace. She wasn’t sure about this approach. It was silly, and sentimental, and over the top. It had been Usagi’s idea. Fearing all of the commotion and questions that would ensue if Seiya went through the castle directly, Usagi had told her to make her way to Kiyoko’s balcony and surprise her. It made Seiya feel idiotic, but if this is what it took then it is what Seiya would do.

At last, she’d made it to Kiyoko’s balcony, or beneath it rather. Now she just had to climb up to it. Easy, right. Even Seiya wasn’t convinced of the bravado in her head. Regardless, she found a foothold and began scaling the wall. After almost slipping and falling to her death a few times, Seiya made it onto the Balcony. Her feet making the smallest of sounds as she landed.

Of course, the smallest of sounds was all that it took. From within the room Seiya heard Kiyoko call out, “Who is there?” Two things sent a shiver down Seiya’s spine. One, Kiyoko sounded like herself yet not herself at all. Seiya couldn’t think of another way to describe it. Two, the fact that she was so lost in her own despair that she did not know who was on her balcony made Seiya’s heart sink.

Without answering Kiyoko, Seiya slipped through the cracked door and into her chambers. Kiyoko sat, facing away from Seiya with a faint golden glow all around her. Seiya slipped back the hood of her cloak and took I the room with shock. The bed posts, the roses, Usagi had warned her about all of it; yet seeing it for herself somehow made it real. Taking a few steps forward, Seiya finally spoke, “Kiyoko.” It was one word, but it was all she needed.

In an instant Kiyoko was on her feet and turned in Seiya’s direction. The sight Seiya’s dark blue eyes saw made her heart break in an entirely different way. Kiyoko looked fatigued and showed small signs of malnourishment. It was clear that her magic and power was out of balance and her heart as well as her mind in tatters.

Kiyoko’s hand reached out tentatively and then pulled back. With a small voice, Kiyoko asked, “Is that really you Seiya? Or is this yet another dream come to taunt me?”

Seiya walked forward, attempting to close the distance between them. However, Kiyoko strode backward with fear written all over her. Seiya could sense that this was not fear of her as a person, but fear from whatever dark dreams were tormenting her now. If there was one power Seiya almost wished that Kiyoko did not have… It was the visions, so often brought to her in dreams. That was the thing that Seiya worried would undo her mind one day; it almost had before. She reached her hand out and spoke gently to her beloved, “I am here Kiyoko and I am real. I heard you, felt you, from across the galaxy. Please let me help you. I love you Kiyoko and I promised never to let you fall.” With that last sentence Seiya raised her other arm, holding her hands out to show Kiyoko that she was not afraid and wanted nothing more than to embrace her.

Tears streaming down her face, Kiyoko practically fell into Seiya’s arms squeezing her tightly around the waist as she cried in loud sobs. Slowly Seiya closed her arms, enfolding Kiyoko in her warmth and simply stood there, her head leaning down on Kiyoko’s. Only moonlight from the balcony filtered into the room as the golden glow faded from Kiyoko’s skin. The one thing Seiya said to her was, “I have always loved you and I always will. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Her words only made Kiyoko cry more, Seiya did not care… She did not care how much it hurt or how difficult it was; she would never leave her side again.


	13. From the Brightest Stars to the Deepest Ocean

Chapter 13: From the Brightest Stars to the Deepest Ocean

*Kiyoko*

Kiyoko still feared that this was a dream meant to torment her with the person she loved most. The tears had finally subsided, yet still she stood there holding Seiya terrified that she would turn to dust if Kiyoko let go. After what felt like a long time, Seiya broke into the silence of the night, “Kiyoko, look at me.” The words made panic run through her veins. She was in shambles. She was undernourished. She had been crying for so long. Kiyoko still felt as though the guilt of what she’d done might suffocate her at any moment. How in the name of Selene could she look Seiya in the eyes? How could she meet those gorgeous midnight blue eyes? Taking one hand from around Kiyoko, Seiya gently took her by the chin and pulled up so that she had to face her. Seeing Seiya’s eyes fall on her with love and sadness made Kiyoko flinch. Seiya waited patiently for her to open her eyes and then said, “I am not going anywhere. Please let me in.” Immediately, Kiyoko knew what her beloved meant. She wanted Kiyoko to let down the wall she had erected between their minds.

Swallowing, Kiyoko spoke listening to how strange her voice sounded, “Are you certain?” She was fearful that if Seiya saw into the chaos that had become her mind that she might run.

Nodding, Seiya pressed her forehead to Kiyoko’s and replied, “I am completely sure. Let me in. I cannot help if you don’t.” Knowing that Seiya was correct, Kiyoko closed her eyes and let the wall that she had placed between them fall, watching the mental image of it crumble behind her closed lids.

For Seiya it was like a damn breaking as the flood of everything going on in Kiyoko’s mind and heart rushed into her. It knocked the wind out of her and she could not speak for a brief time. She saw all of the fear, the pain, the loneliness and it threatened to break Seiya’s heart. Seiya saw the conversation Kiyoko had with Nephrite. She saw her worries over how her father would have seen her. Seiya even saw the memory that had brought those worries to her mind. It made her smile to think that Kiyoko had truly been destined to fall in love with her. It also made her smile to think that Mamoru, Endymion, whatever one chose to call him never tried to stand in the way of that. Knowing how Kiyoko felt about her father, it would have been an easy thing for him to plant seeds that could’ve undermined their love before it ever had a chance. However, he had not. Seiya often thought that Kiyoko was correct about him knowing his time was not infinite when she saw the memories of him in Kiyoko’s mind. Seeing Endymion through Kiyoko’s eyes gave Seiya a respect for him that she knew she never would have felt otherwise. Tears welled in Seiya’s eyes and she was about to speak when the nightmares slammed into her… The blade… That scene…. They filled Seiya with a sickening feeling. She whispered, “Have you told anyone about them… The visions?”

Opening her eyes, Kiyoko responded, “No, I have not. I’ve honestly been afraid that they were simply a sign of my mind deteriorating.”

Replying with a firm tone, Seiya told Kiyoko, “Never doubt your visions. I hate them, but they are never merely some apparition of your mind.” Kiyoko nodded and murmured an apology. Seiya looked at her and noticed that she looked so delicate, so broken, and still so beautiful. She was certain that Kiyoko would always be the loveliest creature in the universe, to her at least. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Seiya leaned down just a bit further and pressed her lips against Kiyoko’s full ones with the gentlest of touches. Tears began streaming down her cheeks, but she could feel them coming down Kiyoko’s as well. This kiss, it was like a flower blossoming… No, it was like coming home after a long journey. Kiyoko was home to Seiya and she knew that her beloved felt the same.

Kiyoko knew that there was still pain in Seiya’s heart and that she could only hope that time would heal those wounds. However, she also knew that Seiya loved her and that was all that she could focus on in that moment. Seiya had promised she would not leave her side. In her heart, Kiyoko promised that she would spend eternity showing Seiya that her love was all that Kiyoko needed. Not releasing Seiya from the tender kiss they were sharing Kiyoko took one hand and put it over Seiya’s. In her mind she told her wife… …”I am yours, forever and always.”… Feeling the love, the mending beginning, within her heart as well as Seiya’s; Kiyoko started pressing her lips against Seiya’s with more passion. It was as if she had been dead and suddenly she felt alive again. Returning her passion, Seiya kissed her with a fierceness Kiyoko had not been certain she would ever feel again. Neither could bring themselves to break away, Kiyoko unfastening Seiya’s cloak and Seiya sliding her hands gently over Kiyoko’s shoulders as the straps of her nightgown starting slipping down her arms. For a moment Kiyoko thought to herself that if this were a dream, she prayed that she would never wake up.

*Serenity*

It was very late and Serenity had just finished preparing to retire for the evening when she heard a knock at her chamber door. Exchanging a glance with Helios, Serenity spoke, “Enter.” That was all that she said. She felt whatever must be important if someone was at her door at this hour. The door opened and her mother appeared. Surprise crossed Serenity’s face and she queried, “What do you need mother? It is very late.” She hoped her mother would not take offense, but Serenity was exhausted from preparations for the ball.

Usagi looked from Helios to her daughter, thankful that her son-in-law was there as well. She was not entirely certain how Serenity would respond to what she was about to tell her. Her cobalt eyes locked with Serenity’s crimson ones as she decided to push forward, “We received a communication from Estara this afternoon. Sailor Juno received the transmission and reported to me as Taiki had requested.”

Serenity’s expression was one of utter shock. One of her Senshi had received a communication from what had become their sister planet and hadn’t told her? She replied to her mother, “Excuse me mother, but why did is this the first I am hearing of it?”

This was what Usagi had been afraid of. She knew Serenity would be unhappy. Yet, she stood by her actions, “Taiki stated that the message was for me specifically and I requested that Juno not tell anyone. Do not be upset with her.” She glanced at Helios before continuing, “Serenity, Seiya is here. Seiya is here and she brought Michiko and Ruka.” Seeing her daughter’s jaw drop made it very difficult not to laugh, however Usagi forced herself onward, “She is with Kiyoko as we speak. Ruka and Michiko are with Endo and Usa-chan.”

Speechless, Serenity collapsed into a nearby chair. Helios stood and came to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. She clasped it for strength and looked up at him. He smiled, “Their love is fate. Nothing could keep them apart for long. You know this. The star has always loved the moon.”

Smiling at the two of them, Usagi continued the thread Helios began, “Just as the moon has always loved the Earth. It is our destiny. Serenity, this is good news.”

She knew that her mother was correct. This was the best news that Serenity could hope for, nonetheless she could find no words to express how she felt. 

*Haruka*

Haruka laid in bed, watching Michiru drift in and out of sleep. She knew that Michiru could feel Haruka’s eyes upon her, still she said nothing. Haruka laid there and thought of everything that had happened to them…. Everything from sacrificing themselves to retrieve their talismans so long ago to sacrificing their relationship to protect Kiyoko and Michiko. So much sacrifice had been required of them and so many times had Haruka faced the idea of losing Michiru for the sake of their mission. She counted her blessings each day that she had never lost her for long. But all of this made her think, hence the staring.

Finally, Michiru opened her eyes and placed one hand on Haruka’s cheek, “What has the Sky King so restless tonight?” Haruka found herself mesmerized by the stunning eyes of her sea queen, eyes that were like reflective pools of the ocean itself.

She placed her hand over Michiru’s and smiled down with her own pale steel blue orbs. How could she explain it to her lover? How could she explain how much she loved her and how blessed she felt each day that they shared? And how could she tell her that she was sorry for the time that she had allowed herself to be blinded by her feelings towards and her desire to protect Kiyoko? 

Haruka knew that she had done her duty. She did not regret caring for, loving, or protecting Kiyoko. What Haruka found herself regretting is how much it had blinded her to the other half of her soul… The mighty water to her rushing winds…. That and her sense of failure were the only regrets she held in her heart.

As always, it was as if Michiru could see directly into her mind and soul. She laced her fingers with Haruka’s and spoke gently, “You do not have to apologize for anything. I regret nothing and neither should you. So, please stop beating yourself up about things. You cannot change what has happened, all we can do now is move forward together.”

Haruka knew that Michiru was right, she always was. Something had taken hold of Haruka’s heart and she felt it starting to burst. Uncertain of how to express herself, Haruka open her mouth and paused, stifling the question in her mind and asked her beloved instead, “What do you think Serenity is up to with this masquerade ball?”

Michiru giggled and replied, “Oh, I am certain she is simply trying to mend things within her kingdom.” She paused and then her eyes narrowed, “Now, what is it you really wanted to ask?”

Haruka laughed nervously. Michiru knew her so well. With an expression of trepidation not often seen on the Senshi of the sky, Haruka spoke at such a soft tone that it was barely audible, “Everything that has happened has made me think about lots of things. There is one thing I feel like is far overdo. One thing I have wanted to ask you for as long as I can remember, but could never get the words to come out.”

Curiosity piqued, Michiru queried her beloved, “What is it Haruka?” Seeing the expression Haruka wore caused Michiru’s other hand to go to her cheek automatically.

Experiencing a sense of fear that she was unaccustomed to, Haruka closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened them and looked into the ocean of Michiru’s eyes and knew that ocean was where she wanted to live forever. Haruka whispered, “Will you marry me?”


	14. Disguises

Chapter 14: Disguises

*Usagi*

…Sunset the following day…

Usagi sat in the parlor, so excited that she could barely contain it. If things went as she hoped this would be a spectacular and joyous evening for her family, Senshi and otherwise. Of course, she was certain most of Crystal Tokyo would be there. The ball had been announced publicly and was open to all citizens. She had always enjoyed Masquerade Balls, but ones such as this one were special. She heard a knock at the door and her grin grew even larger. Her first victim… or rather appointment had arrived. She called out, fiddling with the object in her hand, “Come in.”

She would be repeating this process many times before the evening was out. The door opened and Rei entered with a cross expression on her face, “Hello Usagi. Are you and Serenity absolutely sure about this?” She fidgeted as she approached Usagi and it made her giggle. Rei rolled her eyes in response.

Composing herself, Usagi replied sounding extremely serious, “Would you defy the orders of your Queen Lady Mars?” Again, Rei rolled her eyes at Usagi but did not voice further objection. The grin returned to Usagi’s face and she said, “That is what I thought. Are you ready?”

It was obvious that Rei wanted to roll her eyes yet again, however she did not. Instead she held both of her arms out to the side and replied, “As ready as I will ever be.” Then she closed her eyes and waited.

Standing, wearing an expression that was far too amused for Rei’s comfort, Usagi held out what seemed like an old relic now. Swiftly she lifted the pink stick with the crown and jewel at the top, thanking the goddess that Luna had modified it to be used on others as well as one’s self, and called on its powers as she pointed it at Rei, who flinched as she felt the magic overtake her.

Once the pen had done its work, Usagi led Rei over to a mirror. Rei groaned, “Don’t you think a fortune teller is a bit obvious Usagi?” Even though she thought that, Rei had to smile at the beauty of the costume.

Putting her hands on Rei’s shoulders, Usagi chuckled, “That is just it Rei. No one will think that it is you simply because it would be the predictable choice!” She turned Rei to face her and looked at her very seriously now, “Once you leave this you only take the route that has been designated and go straight to the fountains and the ball.”

There were things Rei wanted to say that were written all over her, nonetheless she dawned her mask and told Usagi, “Of course, Queen-Mother, I will see you at the ball.” Then she walked around Usagi and existed the parlor. Usagi watched her go and took great humor in the grumblings she heard and the ones she knew were happening inside Rei’s head!

Once the door closed, Usagi allowed herself a good giggle and then went and sat back down, waiting for her next… arrival.

*Kiyoko*

Lying in bed with Seiya was something that Kiyoko had been terrified she would never be able to experience again. The last thing that she wanted to do was to leave this bed. Seiya had held her the entire day. The two of them had talked about many things. Kiyoko had cried a few times. And Seiya had shown here what it was to be alive again. However, Kiyoko knew that they had to go. It was a royal decree after all. She twisted herself so that she could look at Seiya’s face and saw the contentment on her face. It made Kiyoko want to cry again. Seiya stroked her cheek and told her, “No more tears. You have cried more than enough for one day.” 

Kiyoko marveled at Seiya’s love. She could still feel pain in her heart, yet the love was so overwhelming. She knew it was overwhelming for Seiya too. She whispered, “What in the world did I do to deserve such love?” Her eyes glistened despite Seiya’s remark about crying.

Leaning in to nuzzle her nose against Kiyoko’s, Seiya replied, “You brought light and color to my world like no one else could. As the song says, the star loves the moon. It is that simple my sweet Kiyo-chan.” She closed her eyes and kept her nose against Kiyoko’s. Kiyoko could not help the few tears that managed to fall. She felt truly privileged to be loved by Seiya.

A moment later Kiyoko responded to her wife’s statement with joy in her voice, “You and your existence gave me life. I was a meek shadow. You saw me and pulled me out into the light of your star. The moon has always loved the stars above as well. Even my grandmother loved a star.” She smiled as she thought back to when her mother had become Sailor Cosmos. While she had been unconscious, Kiyoko could see how things had unfolded through Seiya’s eyes.

Seiya laughed and opened her eyes, “That is true.” Then she kissed Kiyoko gently and told her morosely, “Unfortunately, we have to leave this bed.” She found herself laughing again when her words only served to make Kiyoko cling to her more tightly. Seiya eyed her beloved, thankful that regardless of any pain she felt that she was able to share this happiness with Kiyoko again, yet knowing that they had to go.

After a few more minutes, Kiyoko conceded and the two of them made their way from the bed. Kiyoko had sent word to her mother that she would take care of her and Seiya’s costumes. She had her suspicions about why this ball was taking place and they did not necessitate that Kiyoko and Seiya not know what the other was wearing or dressed like. And so she concentrated and felt her magic wash over herself first.

When the transformation was complete she opened her eyes and saw how stunned Seiya was be how different Kiyoko looked. She looked like herself, yet didn’t. Kiyoko’s hair seemed to be the biggest shock she sensed in Seiya. That was understandable. Her long midnight main was gone along with her odangos. In its place were two fiery red ponytails that met the floor. She wore a form-fitting gown of black and red with grey material fashioned to look much like that of her mother’s typical royal gown. On her face was an intricate black mask that framed the eyes she could not bring herself to change. In Seiya Kiyoko could sense a thankfulness for those familiar eyes. However, panic ran through Seiya when she saw Kiyoko fix her eyes intently on Seiya and the magic began welling in her once more. It was Seiya’s turn and she was not sure she was ready. Unfortunately, they had run out of time to be hesitant.

When Kiyoko was finished with Seiya she found herself feeling like a belly dancer, and most embarrassed. Kiyoko laughed at her wife’s embarrassment considering the Starlight Fuku. Seiya stood there in a raven colored top that dipped low in the front and layers of slip shirts that were embroidered with pearls. Her hair hung down and was as white as the pearls in her dress. Her mask was about half white and half black as well. She crossed her arms at Kiyoko and asked, “Are you serious?”

Kiyoko chuckled and nodded, “Absolutely serious my love. You look stunning.” She saw the protest forming in Seiya’s mind and so Kiyoko looked at her and pleaded, “Please?” Seiya could not say anything. Kiyoko had one. All Seiya could do was to hold out her hand and lead Kiyoko from the chambers that still needed mending to the ball that awaited them.

Once they’d arrived it was easy enough to spot Serenity and Helios. The two of them hadn’t made as much effort to conceal themselves as had been put into everyone else. Kiyoko wondered why that was. Part of her wanted to go and ask Serenity about it, however she felt that might give her away and Kiyoko knew that what not the intention of the evening. With sorrow she looked at Seiya and whispered, “We should mingle for a bit, as much as I hate to say it.”

Seiya knew that Kiyoko was correct and was happy that she had enough strength of mind and body to do so. On the other hand, the last thing that Seiya wanted at the moment was to separate from her wife. Her entire being ached at the thought of it. After a quick kiss, Seiya conceded, “Alright my love. Though I will be watching you.” She smiled as she saw the blush in Kiyoko’s cheeks and the smile upon her face. Seiya loved that look on her, it was so sweet and pure. With that the two of them split and began making their way in opposite directions.

Soon Kiyoko found herself being bowed to be a valiant masked knight wearing a mask of royal blue and gold with a long ponytail matching the blue on the mask. One of the rules of the ball was that until Serenity decreed otherwise, none of the attendees were to speak. If one wanted to dance with someone they simply extended their hand to their desired dance partner and either you took their hand or you gestured no thank you and both of you moved on. Kiyoko eyed the gloved hand that had just been extended to her and then took it. Through their bond, she could sense Seiya watching her and nearly laughed at the hint of jealousy there. She attempted to reassure her telepathically and then began dancing with the valiant knight. 

In less than two minutes Kiyoko’s eyes widened and she nearly gasped aloud. She knew the rhythm of her dance partner’s movements and realized with whom she was dancing. Kiyoko started to break away when her partner pulled her in close, and whispered in her ear, “It is only a dance, and I promise I did not know when I asked. Your disguise is quite good.” Swallowing, Kiyoko nodded and was considering whether or not to break away anyway when she caught sight of her sister. 

A man dressed all in blue and white, with blue hair just past his shoulders had his hand extended to Serenity. Well, Kiyoko presumed he was a man based on his build. Being the gracious queen that she was, Serenity took it of course. Kiyoko watched as the two of them started dancing. When she caught sight of his mask. She found something about it unsettling and it was more than the fact that it obviously did not complement his outfit with its mix of black and gold. Regardless Kiyoko kept dancing, moving the two of them in the direction of Serenity and her disturbing dance partner.


	15. The Harvester Unraveled

Chapter 15: The Harvester Unraveled

*Kori*

She stood on the periphery of the dance floor, her eyes following her master and that queen with hair the color of cherry blossoms and eyes the color of blood. Kori’s cheeks became flush as the anger and jealousy coursed through her. She began sifting through the crowd, intending to cut in on the two of them. Unfortunately, someone stepped in front of her and extended his hand. Kori took the man before her in. He was tall with a noble stance and he wore a costume of maroon and gray. A mask covered most of his face. Pursing her lips, feeling frustrated but not wanting to cause a scene just yet, Kori begrudgingly took his hand and let him lead her across the dance floor. He had a refinement about him and the way that he moved, she could not deny that. Of course, that simply made Kori wonder what it would be like to kill him and hold a soul like that in her blade.

Even as they moved across the floor, Kori’s eyes never left Shinigami entirely. She waited for her master to make his move. However, another song began and he just kept dancing with the cherry blossom queen. Her blood began to boil and she questioned how much more of this she could take. As the song continued, Kori caught sight of two dancers clearly making their way toward the queen…. And her master! She stopped in her tracks and bowed to her dance partner, not breaking the rules of silence. Once she had done so, Kori made her way toward the queen and her master.

The song stopped and the queen bowed, stepping away from her master and onto a nearby platform, her priestly husband stepping up next to her. The music shifted, calling everyone’s attention to the royal couple. Kori was overcome by disgust at the way the queen smiled. Why was her master obsessed with this cheerful weak daughter of the Silver Millennium? It made no sense to Kori whatsoever. Regardless, she stood and listened.

She saw the queen smile and begin addressing her people, “To begin with, we would like to thank you all for joining us this evening. It brings us great joy to share this evening of entertainment and unification with all of you.” She paused and scanned the crowd. Kori hoped that she would not be noticed. It seemed she was not, as the Queen continued on, “Now, I know it is still early in the evening. However, the King and I would like to declare that while we ask you to keep your masks on that conversation may commence.” There was a great applause from the crowd as the queen and king stepped down. Kori took note as the King was asked to dance by a woman with long white hair. He smiled and happily took her hand.

However, then she noticed her master trying to monopolize the queen’s attention once more. That is when she heard it. A sound she had not heard in the eternity that she had served Shinigami. Kori heard her master laugh, genuine laughter! She was so incensed that all of Kori’s self-control unraveled.

*Kiyoko*

Kiyoko had remained near her sister and had been delighted to hear her announcement. When Serenity and Helios stepped off of the platform, Kiyoko saw Seiya ask Helios to dance and she could not help but giggle. It made sense though. Helios had always been kind to Seiya. Helios was the best brother Kiyoko could have asked for. In her mind she asked her beloved… …’Will it bother you if I dance with her still? I want to keep an eye on Serenity and that man she is speaking with.’… She felt a conflict of emotion within Seiya and was about to tell her she would just watch. 

Seiya cut her off and told her that it was alright. Seiya would rather have someone with her if she was worried about Serenity. Seiya recalled the nightmarish vision she had and wanted to put her feelings aside for the greater good. However, she told Kiyoko that if anything happened she would punch Haruka and she meant it.

A smile played at Kiyoko’s lips and she saw Haruka eye her through her mask. Haruka chided, “I am going to guess that she is threatening violence unless I behave.”

“Something like that, yes, so please behave,” Kiyoko told Haruka honestly. Haruka nodded. Once that was settled they began dancing again.

Haruka watched as Kiyoko’s eyes zeroed in on her sister and the man speaking to her, particularly the man, “Is something wrong? You don’t trust him.”

Kiyoko nodded. Unfortunately, she did not get the opportunity to say anything else. In that moment, Kiyoko saw a sight that alarmed her. It was the woman from her vision. Kiyoko would stake her life on it. The woman was shoving her way through the crowd, heading directly toward her sister. Kiyoko did not look at Haruka but swore under her breath, “Damnit.” Not uttering another word, Kiyoko broke from Haruka and bolted in the direction of her sister. Of course, she felt Haruka on her heels but there was no time. Kiyoko saw the woman pull something from her dress coat. It was the blade of bone she had seen in her nightmares as well. Later Kiyoko would have to concede to Seiya that she should have told someone. Unfortunately, there was no time for that now. Reaching her hand out, Kiyoko forced her power at the woman and sent her flying through the air. She landed on the platform Helios and Serenity had just been standing on.

As Kiyoko knew it would, that got everyone’s attention. She felt she had no other option though. Kiyoko was certain that woman would have killed her sister.

Kiyoko reached Serenity and clasped her sister’s hand, “Are you alright?” She knew that no harm had come to her, but Kiyoko was worried nonetheless.

“Of course I am alright… Kiyo-chan, is that you,” Serenity questioned her. Serenity turned her eyes to the woman who had been flung through the air. She asked Kiyoko, “What is going on?”

Kiyoko replied, “Yes, it is me. And she was going to kill you. I saw it in a vision.” By this time, she could see the Senshi making their way through the crowd. But Helios and Seiya were right there, Helios clutching to Serenity as well. Kiyoko did not want to see anything happen to her sister. She looked at Seiya and then Haruka, signaling them both to transform. 

Once they did, the two of them took up a defensive stance between Serenity and Kiyoko, and the platform with the woman on it. She had just made it to her feet and she screamed at them, “You will not stop me! I am the harvester and I will not be passed over for some cherry blossom weakling!”

Kiyoko had no idea what this woman meant. She watched as Haruka launched her World Shaking at the same time Seiya sent out her Star Serious Laser. If the situation were not so dire, this would have been hilarious. The idea of Seiya and Haruka working together to defeat someone even now.

She saw Kori just at least twelve feet into the air, dodging both attacks. However, someone appeared behind her and took hold of Kori as the two of them floated there. It was the man Kiyoko had been watching. Letting her magic loose she could hear him speaking to the woman with the magenta hair. He told her scornfully, “You are no longer of any use to me Kori. You are nothing compared to her and I won’t allow you or anyone else to stop me from having her.” Kiyoko gasped and then her eyes grew wide in horror as she watched the man drive Kori’s own knife into, shattering her completely.

Still holding the knife, he looked down at Serenity. Kiyoko did not know what to do. She had to stop him, but something told her this would not end well. She could not let him have her sister.

The man pointed the knife at Serenity and called to her, “I suppose the game is up. I will take you by force then.” He waved his hand and everyone surrounding Kiyoko and Serenity were thrown backward as Kiyoko had done to Kori. It was only her power and her grip on Serenity that had held Kiyoko in place. He came closer, but still did not touch the ground, “I will have you.”

Kiyoko was about to strike out at him, when she felt Serenity tug at her arm, “Can’t you feel it? I won’t allow him to harm our people.” For the first time in her adult life, Kiyoko saw her sister transform. But she was no longer Chibi Moon. Serenity was the true Sailor Moon and she stood next to Kiyoko, prepared to face this being and protect her people. They were both prepared to protect Earth no matter the cost!


	16. A Sister's Sacrifice

Chapter 16: A Sister’s Sacrifice

*Serenity*

Serenity stood there in all of her Senshi glory, their newest transformation, the power of the cosmos, wrapped around her. She wore the mostly white Fuku with the cape and the white boots, pink hints and edging throughout. In her hand, Serenity gripped a long staff with the wings of the cosmos at the top along with a large crescent moon. In an orb affixed to the staff she saw her crystal, her source of power. She truly was Sailor Moon now, and she would do the mantle proud! She looked up and fixed her eyes on the man who just threatened her, “You will not have me or anything else! You will leave this planet now! Whether it is by choice or not is up to you!”

The man with the blue hair laughed at Serenity. Then he caught sight of what she had been trying to distract him from. Venus and Jupiter were both trying to make their way back up the sides stealthily. Unfortunately, it was not good enough. The stranger stretched both of his hands out and sent glowing green energy blasts at the two Senshi. They were so fast it seemed they had made contact in the blink of an eye. Both Minako and Makoto cried out in pain.

Serenity took hold of her staff and pointed it at the foe in front of her, allowing the words to flow from her. She would know what to say, she had to! Serenity called out, “Pink Moon Smash!” As she did a beam of pink energy fluttered with silver crescent moons did exactly as its name implied. It smashed directly into their foe, well his cape anyway. Serenity was dumbfounded. The attack had not left a mark. This new power was supposed to be stronger, yet here she stood looking at this man unscathed by it.

Now his feet touched the ground and he waived his blade at Serenity as if he were scolding a child, “That was not very hospitable behavior for the Queen of Earth.” He removed the mask and grinned at her. His grin was quite possibly the most sinister she had ever seen. He spoke and his voice sounded sinister as well, “Do not fear Your Majesty. I will give you ample opportunity to make it up to me soon enough.” The grin on his face grew and it sent shivers down Serenity spine.

*Kiyoko*

Kiyoko looked at the man who was walking in the direction of she and Serenity, rendered speechless by his unscathed appearance. How was that possible? The power in Serenity’s attack was true. It should have done SOMETHING to him. This made no sense to her at all! Yet, there was little time. He was coming closer. Quickly, Kiyoko unleashed her power and let it spread. When it touched his cape, her magic recoiled on itself. So that was it! Just as swiftly, Kiyoko leaned toward Serenity and whispered, “His cape, it has protective magic. It is like a shield.”

She saw her sister tilt her head slightly in acknowledgement of Kiyoko’s words and hold out her staff once more. The man with the navy hair only cackled at her as he began tsk-ing her and waving his blade again. Kiyoko noticed Serenity grin as she called out yet again, Pink Moon Smash! The beam of pink energy fluttered with crescent moons struck out at him one more time. This time Kiyoko found herself smiling as well when she saw the beam make contact and burn his right hand, forcing him to drop the knife to the ground. She had to choke back a giggle as she heard him groan and swear. Her nose scrunched at the smell of charred flesh wafting through the air. However, when he looked up and his eyes fell upon the Daughters of the Silver Millennium all desire to smile or laugh vanished without a trace. A vision flashed behind Kiyoko’s eyes at that moment. She found it peculiar because most of her vision came to her in her dreams, but on occasion they struck when she was awake as well. This vision, it terrified her to her core….

Kiyoko saw everything in flashes. She saw their foe lunging. She saw him grab hold of her sister, a strange vortex of green energy the same color as his eyes spreading and swirling behind them. Then Serenity slapped him in an attempt to be free of him. That slap, it incensed him. It was as if his entire being was ablaze with blue fire. The flames covered him from head to toe. He would not tolerate such insolence. Kiyoko tried to stop him, but he sent her flying backward like the others this time. The last thing she saw was his devilish smirk as her sister was engulfed in his flame. The last sound in her mind was Serenity crying out in absolute agony.

Kiyoko blinked a couple of time, returning to reality just as quickly as she had left. She saw Serenity take another shot at him, striking his foot this time. When he looked up at the two of them, his eyes began to glow a bright, almost neon, green. He reached behind him and Kiyoko gasped as he summoned the same green vortex that she had seen in her vision. She had to act quickly. There was no time. She would not allow this man to have or harm her sister.

Reaching her hand behind her back she called forth her crystal and forced a piece out of it. In an instant the largest part of her crystal vanished back inside of Kiyoko. She knew what she would do. However, no one would get their hands on her power either… Not in its entirety at least. As fast as her telekinesis would move it, Kiyoko sent her crystal flying backward towards her son.

Then she saw him making his move. Kiyoko could tell that he was preparing to lung at Serenity. She had no other choice. This man had to be stopped and she would not allow Serenity to be sacrificed. In her mind she could hear Seiya catching onto her plan and pleading with her…

…’Kiyoko, my love, don’t do this! Please’….

All that Kiyoko could do was to respond back with the words Seiya wanted to hear least and what she wanted to hear most…

…’Seiya, I have no choice. I love you’…

With that Kiyoko did the only thing she felt she could. She knew she could not use her telekinesis on him. She was certain it would fail. Her smoking bomber would not stop him. There was only one option. So, Kiyoko did what she felt she must to keep her sister safe and get this being… This monster away from all of these innocent people. She ran forward, catching him off guard, and crashed into him, her own body causing him to lose his footing and fall back. At the same time, Kiyoko used the golden tendrils of her magic to wrap around him so that he could not get his balance back. As the two of them fell she felt his burned hand grab hold of her arm. She could feel his burnt skin against her. As the two of them fell into the vortex Kiyoko began to lose consciousness. It was as if he was draining the life from her. How could this be? Soon she felt her tendrils loosen and then the world was dark. Kiyoko had sacrificed herself to save Serenity.

When Kiyoko woke she had no idea how long she had been unconscious and no idea where she was. Everything was dim and she could feel chains on her. Her mind was cloudy, feeling like a fog had fallen on it. Kiyoko attempted to summon her fire magic, but it did not come. It was futile.

From somewhere in the darkness she heard a voice, but it was not her foes. This was a feminine voice. She spoke with an air of aristocracy, “It is no use your Highness, I am afraid. Those chains will bind most of your magic. Certainly anything that would be of use here. Please, make yourself comfortable and my lord, Shinigami, will visit you soon.”

Kiyoko closed her eyes and wondered what she had meant by ‘most of your magic’? Well, she decided she would find out soon enough. One thing was still there. Kiyoko could sense malice, jealousy, and hate in the air. It made her gag, stifling her breathing. She had saved her sister from this fate. That was the thing that Kiyoko had to hold onto… That was what mattered right now….


	17. Fate is a Cruel Mistress

Chapter 17: Fate is a Cruel Mistress

*Seiya*

She sat there on the couch in her children’s suite with her head resting in her hands. It had been hours since Kiyoko had disappeared into that vortex. Yet here she was, feeling helpless and frustrated because they could not find any clues to give them direction on what to do. Usagi sat down next to her. Seiya was grateful to Usagi for her help. She knew that her heart was in knots too, but still Usagi managed to put on a smile and tend to the children, all of them so sad and heartbroken. She didn’t say anything. Usagi simply slung her arm over Seiya’s shoulders comfortingly.

Hearing the soft stride of her son, Seiya forced herself to look up as Endo came to stand in front of her. He looked so sad and worried. But Seiya picked up that her son was not merely worried about his mother. Call it parental intuition, but Seiya was certain Endo was worried about getting in trouble for something. When she spoke, Seiya realized her voice was starting to go hoarse from the stress and strain of things, “What is it Endymion? And what do you feel guilty about?”

Endo swallowed, knowing his Papa was onto him. She may not be psychic like his mother, at the same time she was intuitive and could always see through him. Still afraid, Endo’s hand quivered minutely as he held it out and opened it. Laying in his palm was the piece of the golden crystal his mother had given him, “She sent it to me just before she disappeared Papa. I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner.” Endo could not look at Seiya so he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Seiya’s eyes locked onto the piece of the crystal. She felt panic running ramped through her veins! Kiyoko had... she had separated a piece of the crystal… Seiya looked to the side, to Usagi, “What could this mean Usagi? Why would she do this?”

Usagi’s eyes looked upon the crystal fragment and tears welled in her eyes. She did not want to answer Seiya, nonetheless she knew that she had to, “Seiya… Honestly, most likely Kiyoko did that to keep the power safe. Without the entire crystal, the enemy will not be able to access its full power.”

Seiya thought about what Usagi had just told her and her eyes grew clouded, “But… That also means that she cannot access its full power either, doesn’t it?” Usagi’s eyes darted from Seiya’s to the floor. The pitch in her voice rose, “Usagi?”

Endo looked up and spoke with a pained tone, “Yes Papa. It means mother cannot either.” He looked into Seiya’s eyes as they filled with tears once more. Endo then looked down at the crystal and grasped it tightly. In his hand, Endo could feel the power of the golden crystal or a smaller version of it anyway.

Usagi took a deep breath and pushed back against the tears and sorrow in her heart. She looked up at Seiya with the serene smile of hers, “Don’t worry Seiya, we’ll get her back. I know we will.”

“Don’t say things you aren’t sure of Usagi. Your smile, it never changes,” Seiya replied bluntly. This inactivity was driving Seiya mad! What could she do? Not much until they knew more, regardless she found herself unable to sit any longer. She got to her feet and tussled her son’s hair, “If your mother gave that to you, then she trusted you to keep it safe. So, hold onto it.” She started toward the door and called back to Usagi, “Please stay with them Odango. They need you right now. Thanks.”

Uncertain of what else to do, Seiya made her way toward one of the combat training rooms within the Crystal Palace. She had to do something. At least this way, when it was time to fight she would be ready. She had to be. Of course, fate was a cruel mistress to her… She always had been. When Seiya walked through the door of the training room her eyes met the pale steel blue ones of the Senshi of the Sky, her space sword in her hand.

*Serenity*

She was in the surveillance and communications room, pacing as Ami spoke to Taiki. She was explaining what had happened. Of course, Taiki was beside herself and ready to grab Yaten and travel to Earth straight away. Ami had managed to talk her out of it. At the moment Ami was transmitting the data on the recent string of disappearances as well as everything that had been recorded about the incident at the ball. She asked Taiki to look over the data and see if she could uncover something Ami had missed. She was also sending their specs and analysis regarding the blade the enemy had left at the scene, which was locked up in a vault at the moment.

Ami finally ended the transmission, agreeing to check back in with Taiki in a couple of hours. They both knew that time was of the essence. Ami stood and stepped into Serenity’s way, “Your majesty, Serenity, all of this pacing will not do anything except wear you out. Please consider resting.”

Serenity’s eyes grew wide for a moment as she felt a shock at Ami’s statement, but then they narrowed in irritation, “You expect me to rest when my sister is missing! She sacrificed herself to protect me! That man, that being, was after me!”

Ami nodded and placed a hand on Serenity’s shoulder, “I know, Serenity. But do not blame yourself. You would have done it for her.” She locked eyes with her queen, always struck by those crimson eyes, “Please allow us the time to analyze all of the data we’ve gathered. Once we have an idea of where to go next, we will get her back.”

Serenity knew that Ami was correct, nonetheless she could not stand this restlessness. At last, she nodded through tearful eyes and whispered, “Of course Ami. Please come and find me the minute you know anything.” She left the room without another word. Her movements were swift at first, but they became more sluggish and the weight of everything began pressing on her.

As she rounded the corner she nearly ran into Setsuna, stopping inches from her. Serenity took her oldest friend in and she was surprised to see that Setsuna was wearing her Senshi Fuku. Her eyes widened and she gasped, “Did you… Did you see something Puu?” Whenever she was extremely stressed, Serenity often found herself calling Setsuna by her old nickname.

Setsuna shook her head, “No Serenity, I haven’t. However, I would like you to take a walk with me.” She smiled at Serenity and motioned for her to follow as she turned to walk back the way that she came. 

Serenity followed her old friend and soon realized where it is that the two of them were headed. She found it baffling. This was not her place. She queried, “Why are we going to the temple Setsuna?” It really was a mystery to her.

Smiling at her, Setsuna replied warmly, “All will be revealed very soon Lady Serenity. Do not worry.” She turned and continued walking silently.

Serenity was frustrated that Setsuna did not answer her. She was QUEEN! Yet she found that her curiosity won out, so she followed Setsuna regardless. Not long after, the two of them made their way through the doors of the temple and Serenity found herself stand face to face with not only Setsuna, but Hotaru as well as her Senshi… The asteroids all smiled at their queen, all transformed like Setsuna and Hotaru. Thoroughly confused, Serenity’s forehead wrinkled and she asked, “What is going on here?”

Her best friend and great ally, Hotaru, stepped forward, “Serenity, your mother asked us to help you with something since she must attend to the children.”

Her confusion only intensified and Serenity replied, “What in the name of Selene are you talking about?” She starred into the dark eyes of her best friend, so intense most of the time.

Hotaru looked back into her best friend’s crimson orbs and put her hand over her heart, “We are here to help you practice channeling the powers of the Senshi around you. Your mother decided it was time that you learn.”

A lump formed in Serenity’s throat. This was further than she had pushed herself in her time as a Senshi and as Queen. Yet, if her mother had suggested it then it must be necessary. It sent a wave of panic through Serenity as she considered the reasons that this would be necessary.

Setsuna stepped forward yet again and smiled at Serenity, “Do not worry Serenity, you can do this. Do not doubt your own strength. There is much inside of you that you have yet to discover.” She did not say anything else, but turned to the others.

Silently, they all formed a circle around Serenity and waited. Taking a deep breath, she called upon her transformation and became Sailor… Sailor Moon. That would still take some getting used to. Serenity had always thought of her mother as the one and only Sailor Moon. But now her mother had been called upon to take up an even higher mantle and the mantle of Sailor Moon finally passed to her. It was a daunting responsibility.

Shaking off her anxieties, Serenity gripped her staff and concentrated. She felt the power of the Silver Crystal flowing through her. Slowly she began getting a sense of the power of the Senshi around her. A surprising thought occurred to Serenity. Perhaps Setsuna was right. Perhaps there was more to Serenity’s power than she knew. She had always seen her sister as more powerful, yet she had never been able to admit it to herself or anyone else.

Serenity loved Kiyoko with all of her heart, of that she had no doubt. Deep down though, she had always felt like Kiyoko was stronger and more powerful than she was. Once in a while she would find herself thinking that it should have been Kiyoko to become a Senshi and succeed the throne. A piece of her saw fate as a cruel mistress, cruel to both Serenity and Kiyoko.

Most of the time she could push these thoughts back, but on rare occasions they would get the better of her. It was part of what drove her to work as hard to be a good queen as she did. Bringing herself back to the task at hand, Serenity continued to concentrate and feel out the power of the Senshi around her, feeling it like a pulse in each one of them. She began to believe that she could do this. Serenity knew that she had to do this. That being was immensely powerful and he had her sister. He had tried to kill her. For those things, there was no forgiveness in Serenity’s mind. Serenity would bring Kiyoko home no matter what it took!


	18. The Rage Filled Beast

Chapter 18: The Rage Filled Beast 

*Kiyoko*

She had no idea how long she’d been out and all the dark emotion and death that wreaked through this place continued stifling Kiyoko’s breathing. She sat in the dark for what felt like days however, she did not know how long she had actually been there. The chains that she wore were chafing at her wrists and she wished for nothing more than to go home. Kiyoko could feel the tears threatening her eyes. No, this would not be a place that would see her cry. She would not allow them that satisfaction! Kiyoko could cry a river of tears when this was over, but not now.

As the thought ran through her mind, Kiyoko heard a voice from the darkness, “Greetings young Queen. I hope you are enjoying your accommodations.” There was a momentary pause and then a green fire appeared. In its flickering shadows the smirk that Shinigami wore was jarring. He went on, “Why don’t you and I have a chat.”

Kiyoko watched as he walked around and lit some torches on the walls, illuminating the room a bit more, but not nearly enough for Kiyoko’s comfort. She concluded that it was actually done to create discomfort. When the room was as lit as Shinigami obviously intended for it to be, Kiyoko saw the bars in front of her. So not only had they chained her, but they had caged her as well. Her eyes followed her captor as he pulled a stool over and sat down, turning it backward so that he come lean lazily about it. That was merely an attempt at misdirection though. Kiyoko could see that his guard was as sharp as ever. She gazed at him with daggers in her eyes, but did not say a single word.

Shinigami tsk-ed Kiyoko in the same way he had Serenity at the ball, that awful smirk never leaving his face, “Well, I suppose that I will begin then. As you know, my name is Shinigami. There is no reason in hiding that at this point. Even if my daughter hadn’t told you, you heard Kori say it before I killed her.” He spoke of killing Kori as if it were simply taking out the trash. To him it was that simple anyway. Kiyoko stayed silent and he actually laughed aloud, “You have some interesting powers Golden Queen? How is it you came to hold such power?” When Kiyoko still said nothing, he went on, “Oh your Highness, I am simply making conversation. I ask these questions for your benefit. I already know the answers. You were infused by the gods with inborn magic and an affinity for the Golden Crystal your father bequeathed you. Your father was an intelligent man, encouraging and teaching you. Of course you did not need much encouragement.” He placed one hand on his chin and chuckled. Kiyoko still simply glowered at him. He just continued, “Regrettably, most people do not understand that all of that wonderful power you hold is not simply your possession of the golden crystal. Yes, its power and your ability to harness it is part of it. However, to strip it down to laymen terms… You are a sorceress or a witch, an extremely knowledgeable and talented one.”

Unfortunately, Kiyoko was not able to hide the shock that crossed her face. No one outside of her family had truly recognized and understood that. The masses just assumed that her power came exclusively from the golden crystal or some other vague source, deeming her a freak or a threat. 

Shinigami’s neon green orbs narrowed at Kiyoko, “I see that I struck a chord with the young queen. I imagine that not many recognize the nature of your power. Fewer still see the power that bubbles beneath the surface in your beautiful sister.” The expression that crossed his face was that of a vulture envisioning its next meal.

Without a thought, Kiyoko got to her feet and strode over to the bars of her cage. Her eyes were full of rage, “You will NOT touch my sister!” She could feel the magic, the tendrils trying to surface and she could feel the constrictions being put on her by the enchanted chains they’d put on her. It only served to make the tendrils rip through her and she cried out and agony!

Never losing that disturbing smile, Shinigami told Kiyoko, “Temper, temper you Majesty. Your power feeds from your emotions, making you an exceptional empath, but also making your anger dangerous. I would suggest you keep yourself under control. It only harms you otherwise, not that I mind.” His smiled widened just a hair. He was enjoying Kiyoko’s suffering.

“You know, Kiyoko… I hope you do not mind my informality. Kiyoko, if you would allow yourself the freedom from such constraints you could have so much more than some small planet of no significance. With the natural power you have and the way that you have honed your skills, you could be one of the most formidable beings in the galaxy. Even the gods fear your potential,” Shinigami chuckled to himself at that. Kiyoko gazed upon him in disbelief. He sat up just a bit more, “You don’t believe me? Consider your recent encounter with Chronos. I would put money that even Hades does not care for you. When you healed your little rural world and saved its people… I am certain he was just waiting for the opportunity to feed off of all of that death.”

Kiyoko could not help but look upon him with confusion, “You speak of the gods as if you know them. Who… or what are you?”

The edges of his smile sharpened and his eyes began to glow, “Who am I Kiyoko? I am Shinigami the Soul Reaper. Not quite as divine as my former ledge… Hades, but certainly no mere mortal.

Kiyoko questioned him, “A soul reaper?” She had queried him to see if what she was doing was working. The little magic she could access; Kiyoko was using it to create an atmosphere of trust of comfort hoping that Shinigami would give her enough information to fight back.

“Yes, I am similar to what old Earth lore called a grim reaper. However, as you know all living beings carry star seeds that allow them rebirth,” he paused, shifting on the stool and then continued, “However, most of them are not like the Senshi or magical beings in nature. When someone dies, a harvester and a reaper come into play. They work together to extract the soul of essence of who that person was in that life time. Part of my duty and power is to eat the souls of those beings.” He saw confusion on Kiyoko’s face and shook his head, “Most people are never meant to remember their previous lives. It is or was my responsibility to ensure that would not happen.”

Kiyoko asked the logical question, “Was? You do not serve Hades anymore, why?” She was honestly curious and that frightened her.

Shinigami replied, “Why? I wanted more than my station allowed. I wanted an heir. I wanted power. I wanted to exist in more than shadows. So I found a mate and left.” Another chuckle escaped his lips, “It was your grandmother who swayed Hades. She fell for the fake love story I told her. So I left, and of course Kori followed. She was my harvester and in love with me. It’s a pity that she could not accept her place. But, I took a mate. And when she became useless, I killed her and now I will take a new mate. Your sister.”

His words took Kiyoko’s blood from ice cold to flaming hot in an instant! She fought against every constraint upon her and swiped one hand through the bars, her nails as sharp as talons. Kiyoko managed to slice her tormentor’s cheek.

Shinigami looked upon her with awe and fury all swirled together. Despite the magical chains that constrained her, the golden queen had managed to call forth the power to transform her nails into talons. Her hair whipped everywhere and the golden glow of power emitted from every pore of her, gathering at her hands. Even the color of her eyes was gone, nothing but white visible. He moved back as she made another attempt to strike him. Then with that swiftness he possessed, Shinigami was on the foolish queen who had dared to cut him. His hands on her upper arms, glowing green themselves. Within a moment the struggling stopped and she was fading.

The last thing that Kiyoko saw was the smile he wore and his amused words, “Now there is the beast that I knew lurked inside of you.”

 

*Haruka*

She was doing the only thing she could now. Train and prepare for battle. Haruka knew battle was inevitable. She was practicing her energy attacks that utilized her space sword. They’d increased in intensity and she wanted to be certain she could control them well. She’d just hit another target when the doors flung open. Turning in a blink, Haruka found herself looking at one of the last people she wanted to see, Seiya.

By the hostile look in Seiya’s dark eyes, it seemed that she shared Haruka’s sentiment. However, it occurred to her that perhaps Seiya had learned something. So she asked forcefully, “Any news? What do you want?”

Seiya narrowed her eyes at Haruka and replied with searing heat in her voice, “What in the name of the Goddess makes you think if there were news that I would be here?” She balled her fists at her side and was nearly shaking with anger.

No matter how much Haruka wanted to hit Seiya for her tone, she had to admit she was correct. If there were news it would not be Seiya seeking her out. It would be Michiru. Still, just looking at Seiya irritated Haruka to no end. She snapped, “That doesn’t explain what in the hell you are doing here Seiya!”

Her mouth started to open, but then Seiya was struck by a feeling…. It was nothing she had ever felt before… Well, nothing she had felt from Kiyoko… Wait she was feeling something from Kiyoko! However, what she felt made her stomach feel like it had just hit the floor. Haruka must have seen something in her face because she asked in a tone teaming with pain, “What is it? What do you sense Seiya?”

Seiya could feel the color draining from her face and her voice was hollow as she replied, “Rage…. Pure and all-consuming rage.” But just as quickly as it had come on, the feeling was gone. Seiya’s midnight orbs locked onto Haruka’s steel blue ones, “And now nothing…. What does this mean?” The question wasn’t really directed at Haruka. It was just what had fallen out of Seiya’s mouth.


	19. Who is to Blame

Chapter 19: Who is to Blame?

*Seiya*

Before Seiya knew what was happening, Haruka was on her, dropping her space sword and causing it to disappear. She had pinned Seiya to the wall and growled at her, “What in the hell are you saying Seiya?” She pressed her arm across Seiya’s chest and there was a dangerous glint in her pale eyes.

“Get the hell off of me,” Seiya shouted as she shoved back against Haruka, causing her to stumble backward. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Haruka, “Stay the hell off of me! This is your damn fault anyway! You should have stayed with her! You fucking insisted on dancing with her!” Seiya found her own blood boiling every second she looked at Haruka.

Finding her footing, Haruka balled up her fist, “I should have stayed with her! You are her wife! It was your job to protect her! Of course, you seem to fail at that one again and again! I should have never let her go to your world in the first damn place!”

“What in the hell Haruka,” Seiya took a more defensive stance, but did not make a move. She went on, “Let her go? You are not her lover or her father, no matter how messed up your relationship is! She is a grown woman and she is free to go where she wants and love who she wants! You are just pissed that she loves me, and walked away from you! She’s not the little priestess you can keep locked away yet eternally alone anymore!”

Haruka couldn’t pinpoint what Seiya had said that had broken her control, but it was undeniably broken. She practically leapt forward, her fist connecting with Seiya’s gut. She snarled, “She was happy and safe before you came to Earth! You should have stayed the hell away!”

A cough escaped Seiya’s lips, but she would not go down. She took a breath and then propelled her own fist up and struck Haruka at the chin with an uppercut and took a step back, preparing, “She was an amazing, beautiful, and powerful phoenix trapped by the cage that was her life! Kiyoko loved you! You knew it! And you thought all you had to do was keep her locked up and you could keep her love and still have your precious Neptune! You’re such a greedy bitch!” She swung her leg to kick Haruka, but Haruka blocked it and took a few steps back as well.

There was a fire in Haruka’s eyes, “I stepped aside! I walked away because she loved you and look what happened! She is gone! And don’t you dare presume to tell me how amazing and beautiful she is! I know that! She has always been as bright a light in the universe as her mother or her sister! Even at the darkest times in her life, she was magnificent!” In her mind, Haruka was actually thinking of both when Endymion died and when she carried Michiko. Kiyoko was truly remarkable, Haruka had always believed that.

Just then the door to the training room opened yet again, Seiya and Haruka finding their standoff interrupted by Rei. Her deep violet eyes looking so haunted it drew both of them up short. Rei looked between the two of them and it was obvious she had surmised what was going on. She snapped, “You two can stop your nonsense this minute!” Then she looked at Seiya, “You sensed something. I know you did…. You had to have with what I saw.”

Again, Seiya felt all adrenalin and color bleeding from her as she looked back at Rei. She could not even bring herself to speak. All that she could do was nod in confirmation. The expression that formed on Rei’s face made Seiya feel worse than any punch Haruka could have thrown.

*Michiru*

She sat in the library with Ami and Zoicite, pouring through whatever they could in order to determine the identity of the being who had attempted to kidnap Serenity and ended up with Kiyoko instead. Thinking back to what had happened and how Kiyoko had sacrificed herself in order to protect Serenity…. Michiru could not decide whom she took after more in that moment, Usagi or Mamoru. Both of them would have sacrificed themselves a thousand times over to protect someone they loved. Both of them had done exactly that more than once in their long lives. Michiru was reading through a book Ami had given her on ancient mythology. They found themselves grasping at whatever straws they could at the moment.

As she turned the pages, Michiru reached one depicting a figure cloaked in blackness, holding a scythe, and pointing a finger entirely of bone. There was something about the drawing that struck a chord with Michiru. It sent a chill down her spine and as she stared at it, Michiru found herself focused entirely on the outstretched finger… The bone… She was uncertain why, but looking at that bone made her want nothing more than to search her mirror.

Michiru held out her hand and summoned her mirror, but something made her hesitate when the opportunity came to actually look into it. There was this feeling, this feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her fear what she would see. Shoving the fear back and focusing on her duty, Michiru looked into the mirror. What she saw caused a feeling of numbness throughout her entire being. She saw Kiyoko, bars in front of her and chains upon her, but something was horribly wrong. Michiru knew that she was seeing Kiyoko, but the being reflected in her mirror could not be the sweet and pure Kiyoko she knew. 

As she stared at the wildness of the creature in the image, Michiru thought back to what Setsuna had once said… When Kiyoko had been grieving so intensely after her father passed away… Setsuna had said that Kiyoko could be one of the brightest lights… or one of the darkest monsters… Something obscured the reflection and then it was gone. A white hot feeling flashed through Michiru’s mirror, causing her to drop it and let out a gasp at the pain.

Ami looked up from the text that she was reading and asked, “Are you alright Michiru? Did you find something?” She was clearly concerned. It was written all over her.

Panic ran through Michiru. She tried to be as honest as she could, “I’m not certain Ami. This picture, it speaks to me and it worries me.” That much was true.

Standing up, Ami walked over to where Michiru was seated and leaned over the Senshi of the Sea’s shoulder, rubbing her chin as she looked at the picture, “That is not good. A portrait of the grim reaper speaking to you at a time like this is most troubling.” Then she pursed her lips, lost in thought briefly before going on, “Perhaps you should take this to Rei or speak to Setsuna or Helios about it. That kind of intuition is more their area.”

Quickly marking the page and picking up the book, Michiru stood and nodded, “You are correct Ami. I will do that. However, I would like to go and check on Haruka first. The last time I saw her she said that she was going to one of the training rooms. You know how restless she tends to be at times such as this.” Ami nodded and the two of them said farewell. She redirected her focus back to her own research and Michiru stealthily swept up her mirror and headed straight for the training rooms. She knew precisely which one she would find Haruka in. It was her favorite, though it was no different than the others. It was also the one she had used the most when training Kiyoko.

Making her way through the Crystal Palace without haste, Michiru found herself at the doors of the training room in question quickly. She also found one door open and heard voices inside. Her eyes grew wide as she realized who the other voices belonged to. This was not good at all. Michiru took a deep breath and composed herself prior to stepping into the training room. When she stepped inside, Michiru laid eyes on Haruka and Seiya holding obviously defensive poses opposite one another and poor Rei standing in the middle with her hands out, her eyes on Seiya. When she saw Michiru, Rei sighed, “Oh good, perhaps you can help me keep these idiots from blaming and trying to kill one another long enough…” Her voice trailed off as she looked at the book and the mirror in Michiru’s hand. Her voice much fainter now, Rei said, “So you have seen something too.”

Michiru nodded and looked at Haruka as she spoke, “I have seen… I’ve seen one of the brightest lights… beginning to dim.” She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes and saw the same white hot tears reflected in her beloved Haruka’s steel blue orbs. She watched as they turned hard and knew the pain coursing beneath the surface.

Her eyes did not move as she heard Rei respond, “Yes, I saw it as well. It was a flash… But it was as if she had lost the control she has worked so diligently to maintain and a devil had taken her place.”

Michiru still did not look away from Haruka, who was stone still and ice cold. Seiya, on the other hand, was a raging flame as she responded to the exchange in front of her, “A devil! Her light dimming! What do we do? If we lose her to darkness…. NO! I won’t lose her AGAIN! We have to DO SOMETHING!” Michiru heard the anguish that seeped from Seiya’s every pore. 

Michiru finally broke away from staring at Haruka and turned to Seiya and Rei, “There’s more. There is a picture in this book that I cannot shake from my mind.” Letting her mirror fade, Michiru opened the book and took a few steps closer to Rei. 

Rei swore as she looked at the drawing that held so much sway over Michiru’s thoughts. She locked eyes with Michiru and told her, “This is even worse. You do know that those creatures are not purely legend, don’t you?”

Feeling a bit wooden herself, Michiru nodded, “Yes, I know that legends do not hold the purest truth…. But I also know that these beings do exist in some form. I remember very vaguely, Queen Serenity the first telling me a story once when she visited about one of them that actually fell in love. But that is all that I can recall.”

It was like something had awoken in Haruka, though her voice still sounded hollow when she voiced her thoughts, “So, what you are saying is that a reaper is after Serenity. A reaper has Kiyoko. And a reaper is chipping away the pure light that exists within Kiyoko.”

Rei looked solemnly at Haruka and replied softly, “Yes, that is exactly what we are saying. And if he succeeds… Selene help us all….”

Michiru looked at Haruka and saw her exchange a glance and a nod with Seiya. Then her eyes locked on Michiru. Not only were they hard now, but they were dangerous as well, “I guess that means we kill the reaper.” The way that she stated it, as if it were nothing worried Michiru. Looking at Haruka and Seiya now, you would not guess that they had just been fighting. The two of them looked of one mind and one heart. It was rather ironic and terrifying.

Rei looked at Michiru and she was certain that she felt the same way that Michiru did. With a combination of fear and anger, Rei told them all, “Before we do anything, we need to speak to Serenity and Usagi. We have to tell them what we know.”


	20. No Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of the readers that have continued following the adventures of the Daughters of Crystal Tokyo. I truly appreciate you all! 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the interesting turn of events in this story. It is always my goal to make this a rich universe and not to merely do what is expected. I would love to hear what you all think!

Chapter 20: No Escape

*Kiyoko*

The last thing that she remembered was that bastard threatening her sister! She sprung from the floor and looked around. The room was still dimly lit by the torches with the eerie green flames. Kiyoko could feel the storm teeming inside of her. As she looked about herself, Kiyoko saw that her skin was still faintly golden and her nails were still sharpened like blades. She could not think or feeling anything but the rage, the desire to rip Shinigami limb from limb for even thinking he had the right to touch Serenity! That piece of filth was not worthy to exist in the same universe Serenity did!

As if summoned by her thoughts, Kiyoko heard the clank of a door and then Shinigami came into view. His eyes narrowed as he looked Kiyoko over from head to toe. He took a step forward, still keeping a reasonable distance between them and said, “I am surprised that you are awake already your majesty. You should have been out for a few more hours at the minimum. Impressive.”

His words only proved to feed the beast within her and Kiyoko spat back, “I am going to rip you apart, limb by limb, scattering the pieces to the farthest reaches of the universe before I allow you to lay one finger on Serenity!” She gripped the bars and glared at him, her eyes still entirely opaque. 

Shinigami shocked Kiyoko by laughing aloud at her words, nearly doubling over in the process. Once he had finished, he smiled at her, “Oh yes, this will do nicely. I have watched you and your sister for quite some time. I always knew that a beast lurked beneath the surface of the ever perfect golden child of the moon. The more time you spend here young one, the more that beast will take you. I pity the fools who attempt to ‘save’ you when it finally wins.”

“The only fools who will feel my wrath is you,” Kiyoko snarled at him in response. As she did she tightened her hold on the bars in front of her even more and noticed the energy pooled in her hands was beginning to eat away at the bars slowly. She refused to look down at it and growled once more, “How is it that someone who sees the lives of so many unfold upon their deaths, how do you care so little?”

He did not move, noting that her nails could still cut him, “That is exactly why. Once you see the petty and dark nature of most sentient beings, you realize how useless caring truly is.” He shifted slightly as he continued, “Take you, my dear queen. Kiyoko, you have sense the feelings people have toward you. You have heard their thoughts. They fear you. You hold more power in your pinky finger than they could ever hope for in their pathetic lives and for that alone they hate and fear you. Yet they look upon your sister as if she were an angel when it is she whom nearly destroyed the universe under the influence of the Death Phantom!” Shinigami grinned as he spoke that last sentence.

Kiyoko’s blood boiled more still as she realized what Shinigami had in mind for her sister! He intended to resurrect Black Lady. Kiyoko would not have that. What happened to her at this point no longer mattered! But there was no way that she would allow him to bring back the darkest part of Serenity, the part that she had worked so tirelessly to recover from! No! Hell no! The fury of golden energy tore right through those bars and the chains that held her dropped as if they had simply slipped off. All the while Kiyoko lunged directly at Shinigami. She knocked him flat on his back and was on him without hesitation. Again she slashed his face and everything in the room blew as a great wind blew through the room. As the golden tendrils came from within Kiyoko, they whipped about and as they made contact with the green flames in the torches each one instantly flared up and turned to a bright hot red.

Kiyoko found herself pinning Shinigami’s arms down with two of her tendrils and her hands wrapped firmly around his neck. She hissed, “Do you still pity the fool who gets in my way, reaper?” Kiyoko knew that she could not kill him this way. She simply wanted him to suffer, and he was. Kiyoko could feel it coursing through her. He was genuinely afraid of the golden queen now.

From behind her, Kiyoko heard footsteps. She miscalculated and turned to look at the one approaching. Shinigami took advantage and managed to grab hold of her bare arm, and with everything in him he pulled the energy from her. She struggled, but it was no use. Just before she passed out Shinigami leaned down and whispered, “There is no escaping it Kiyoko. You will make a fine weapon.” Then the darkness of her unconscious took her and swallowed her as she lay there on the floor.

*Shinigami*

Just after the golden queen passed out, Shinigami saw Hakai appear in the doorway. He stood up and snapped, “You could have gotten here sooner, useless girl!” Shinigami placed his hand on the fresh scratches on his face.

Hakai looked from the unconscious queen on the floor to her enraged father. When she saw the scratches, she felt both fury and fear bubbling inside of her. Blue flame began appearing on her skin, “Father.”

Rolling his eyes, “Stop. There is no room for weakness here. I want you to get her back into her cage, and this time be certain that you chain her feet as well as her hands.”

She bowed to her father and spoke solemnly, “Yes, my lord. It shall be done.” Hakai straightened her back, yet she could not bring herself to look her father in the eye.

Just before turning to leave, Shinigami told her, “And once she is secure, you are to go and meet your brother Hakai. I will not hear a word of objection. You will go and join Yukio on his mission. We will destroy all hope and joy the Silver Millennium could ever hope to have.” Before Hakai could voice some pathetic protest, Shinigami turned and left the room. He made his way straight to the pool of sight. Shinigami wanted to check in on the beautiful Serenity, his future mate.

*Serenity*

They had been practicing channeling power for some time now and were all beginning to feel its effects. Nonetheless, Serenity was really making progress in her ability to do so. They had just finished another round of it and all of the Senshi were congratulating her on her success when Setsuna stopped stone cold. Her hands held still even though she was in mid-clap. Serenity ran over to her and asked pleadingly, “What is it Puu?”

Setsuna’s eyes were wide and glassed over. She did not respond to Serenity’s question. Serenity grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her. Setsuna blinked and focused on Serenity, “I am sorry my queen, what did you say?”

Without loosening her grip on Setsuna, Serenity asked once more, panic rising, “What is it Puu? What did you see?” She could feel her breathing quicken.

Her eyes taking on a somber tone, Setsuna replied, “I see the future at a crossroads my queen. One road is filled with light and promise… The other is filled with death and destruction.” Even the Senshi of Time paled just a little as she thought about what she saw.

Serenity released Setsuna’s shoulders and could feel herself sinking toward the floor when she felt a pair of hands on each side of her. Looking about, she saw Hotaru holding her steady on one side and Vesta on the other. In that moment all that she could manage was to murmur, “Thank you both.”

As the cruel mistress of fate turned her wheel once more, the doors to the temple opened and she saw Michiru, Rei, Haruka, and Seiya all standing there. It was Rei whose voice was heard first. She looked at Serenity and then Setsuna, “The future is in jeopardy once more, isn’t it?”

Setsuna nodded and Serenity forced herself up, “What is going on Rei? What did you see? What is happening?” 

Rei came forward, Michiru walking with her, and put a hand on Serenity’s shoulder, “My queen, I am afraid that both Michiru and I have seen an awful vision. We’ve both seen darkness trying to consume Kiyoko. I fear that it could win.”

Serenity nodded and looked at Setsuna, “Light and promise versus death and destruction? This is the fork you spoke of.”

Setsuna nodded in return and replied firmly, “Yes, Serenity, this is the fork I spoke of. And it is not simply the darkness consuming her that threatens the future.”

Aggravation welling up in Serenity caused her to snap, “What in the name of the Goddess else could be threatening the future?”

Her garnet eyes fell on Serenity with sadness and pain etched into her face, “If she loses the battle to darkness my queen…. Could you do it? Could you take your sister’s life to save the universe as well as her soul?”

The question made Serenity’s heart pound in her chest. Was that something she could do? Serenity certainly would never want her mother to have to do that, but did that in turn mean that she would have no choice? All of her color drained as that thought looped in her mind. Trying to push it back along with the tears in her eyes, Serenity commanded, “Pallas and Ceres, go and gather the others. Ask Jadeite to keep an eye on the children. Rei can fill him in after we are finished.” The two Senshi bowed and left silently to complete their task. No one else said anything either. That silence, all it did was allow the question to bounce around in her head…. What if Kiyoko lost the battle to the darkness? Could she do what would have to be done? Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, trying to escape the tormenting though. Unfortunately, there was no escape.


	21. A Sweet Frgrance

Chapter 21: A Sweet Fragrance

*Usagi*

They were all gathered in the throne room and Usagi simply could not believe what she was hearing. Setsuna, Rei, and Michiru had just finished briefing everyone one what each of them had seen. Looking around she saw tension in everyone. Her daughter sat on the throne, clutching Helios’ hand for support as tears trickled down her cheeks. The Asteroids stood by her, silent and stone still. There was distress written all over the Inner Senshi and the Shitenou. Hotaru stood next to Haruka, but did not look at her. Haruka was boiling. As was Seiya who was strangely standing side by side with Haruka at the moment. Setsuna then spoke of the possibilities of Kiyoko being consumed by darkness and posed the question of how they would respond. Usagi knew what was coming and she could not abide it. In her true angry fashion, Usagi screeched, “No! Absolutely not! I will not even begin to entertain the idea of killing my daughter!” She wrung her hands together as all eyes fell on her.

Setsuna looked at Usagi with pain and anguish in her own eyes, “Usagi, you have not seen the destruction that she could cause. You know how powerful she is. You have to consider…”

Holding up her hand, Usagi cut off Setsuna, “I have to do nothing of the sort. Of course I know how powerful she is. I am not blind! Regardless, she is my child!” She turned her eyes to her daughter, “She is your sister, Serenity! If the darkness takes her, we will get her back! It tried to lay claim to your father, Hotaru, the Asteroids, and you! I never once gave up on any of you! And we will not give up on your sister either! That is final!”

Serenity wiped her cheeks and nodded, then she turned to the others, “My mother is right. We have faced losing people to darkness, some of us losing ourselves. We mustn’t give up on Kiyoko either. Kiyoko deserves better. We must try and reach her if she loses this battle. Have we forgotten that our mission is not to kill, but to protect? Kiyoko deserves that protection as well!” Deep down, Serenity also was not one hundred percent certain that she could bring herself to kill Kiyoko. She had to grasp onto that hope that lived in her mother’s heart.

A new voice came from the back of the room, a voice as adamant as Usagi’s own, “You aren’t really talking about killing my mama! You cannot be serious!” All eyes turned to see young Ruka, transformed into Sailor Starbright. Her arms were crossed and the look on her face, well it mirrored the temper of both her Papa and her namesake.

Usagi looked on her granddaughter. She saw Seiya in her periphery about to speak and she motioned to her not to do so. Usagi walked down to Ruka and put her hands on both shoulders, “No, young Senshi. We are not. However, I hate to have to tell you this… But there is something wrong with her. We fear for her.” It broke her heart to have to say those words to Ruka. Nonetheless, she was a Senshi and she had the right to know.

“I know grandma. I know something is wrong. I may not be like Endo, but I can feel it in my bones. So can he. We all can. I was just the one sneaky enough to slip away from Jadeite. The red butterfly led me here,” Ruka told Usagi, trying to be strong.

This time, Seiya did not hesitate. She walked over to her daughter and interjected, “Did you just say that a red butterfly led you here Ruka?” Her eyes grew wide as she thought about what that could mean. Seiya inhaled deeply, nearly gasping at the sweet fragrance wafting through the doorway.

Ruka nodded, “Yes, papa. A red butterfly that looked like it was made of light led me here and then disappeared like a firework, why?” She was puzzled by the looks everyone was giving her now. What was so significant about that butterfly?

*Kiyoko*

It was so dark and cold, Kiyoko sat, her knees curled up to her chest with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her head was buried in her knees when she caught the most wonderful fragrance. It seemed vaguely familiar, yet she could not place it. When she lifted her head, Kiyoko saw an amazing red butterfly, and then another and another until there were five or six of them flitting about. One came flying up to her and Kiyoko opened her palm. The butterfly landed in it and that made Kiyoko smile. Although, soon it flitted back over to the others and the group flew off together.

Fearing the blackness and curious about the butterflies, Kiyoko found herself getting to her feet and running after them. They led her to this brilliant orange light. When she stepped into it, Kiyoko saw one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes on. The woman had vibrant red hair, crimson eyes, and the fairest skin. She wore the prettiest dress: red, blue, and gold. Her hair looked a bit like the odangos her mother wore, but different at the same time. There were loops instead of traditional odangos, but the ribbon-like appearance was there. One thing that puzzled Kiyoko is how much taller than her the woman stood.

Seeing the look Kiyoko wore the red haired beauty laughed and pointed at the water. The two of them stood in a picturesque meadow with cherry blossom trees everywhere and a small pond. Not entirely certain what to make of the whole thing, Kiyoko went over to the water and looked down at her reflection. When she did, a loud gasp escaped her lips. Blinking a few times, Kiyoko turned back toward the woman in astonishment, “I look as though I am 13 years old again. How is this possible?”

The woman glided over to where Kiyoko stood and smiled down at her, “Magic young queen. Magic.” She placed a hand on Kiyoko’s shoulder and Kiyoko caught the same fragrance as before.

Looking up at the woman who smelled so sweet, Kiyoko felt as though she should know her. However, she knew that she had never met her, “Excuse me for being so blunt, but who are you? I feel like I know you, but I know that we’ve never met.”

Again, the woman laughed. When she did it was like she eradiated light and positive energy. It actually reminded Kiyoko of her mother. The woman spoke softly when she replied, “You are correct young queen, and you and I have never actually met. Nonetheless, your mind knows me and so does your spirit.” Kiyoko was more perplexed than before. It must have been obvious because the woman continued, “Your mind knows me because of your beloved Starfighter, the bond you share. Your spirit knows me because I echo through the world you protect and care for.”

Connecting the dots before her, Kiyoko put a hand to her mouth momentarily and then bowed, “Queen Kakyuu! You are queen Kakyuu aren’t you?” She had to be.

Queen Kakyuu nodded, still smiling sweetly and replied, “Yes, young queen. I am. However, you may call me Kakyuu. May I call you Kiyoko?”

“Of course, you’re… I mean Kakyuu,” Kiyoko told her, feeling a bit nervous now. She took a moment to look about herself more closely. She was wearing her favorite dress from when she was about the age she appeared. It was elegant. It was a maroon floor length dress with long sleeves and a golden underskirt that showed on the sides.

Kakyuu brought Kiyoko out of her own mind, “Yes, I see that you were always a princess, always a lady. You always had to look just right.” Her words made Kiyoko frown. Kakyuu simply patted her shoulder and told her, “There is nothing wrong with it. You were raised to be a lady, a strong princess. You had to be.”

Something about Kakyuu’s words were comforting to Kiyoko. It felt as though the queen understood her. It was such a rare thing that she cherished it. Suddenly the sky began to darken and Kiyoko looked up. It seemed as though it would rain soon. That too made her frown. Then her head began pounding and she grabbed it at the temples, “What’s going on?”

“The truth you must face is forcing itself upon you Kiyoko,” Kakyuu told her plainly, though her expression was clearly sympathetic.

Kiyoko squeezed her eyes closed and saw flashes of images. She saw her beloved Seiya and the pain in her face the night she had come back to Kiyoko. She saw her children, all of them broken hearted. Then she saw her sister standing against HIM! Shinigami, the one who had caged her. Finally, she saw herself, or rather a reflection of herself in his eyes as she pinned him down. But that being could not be her. It was a monster, ruled by white hot rage. At last the pain stopped and Kiyoko looked back up at Kakyuu, “That thing… That thing… That thing could not have been me!” She futilely wiped more tears from her cheeks.

Returning Kiyoko’s gaze, Kakyuu spoke with sorrow in her voice, “I am afraid Kiyoko that was you, or a part of you at least. It is a part of you that you must face down if you want to be able to save your sister as well as yourself.” She clasped on of Kiyoko’s hands tightly and motioned in the direction of a dim deluge visible in the distance, assuring her, “Do not worry, I will stay by your side.”


	22. The Center of the Storm

Chapter 22: The Center of the Storm

*Michiru*

It had been decided that Rei would go and search the fire and Helios would use his powers within the temple to try and locate where Kiyoko was being held. When they did, the Senshi would decide who would go on a rescue mission. It was a given that Seiya would go. However, as far as who would go with her…. That was still being considered. With that in mind, the rest of the Senshi had been dismissed. Michiru was so worried about the fury that was bubbling inside of Haruka that she had managed to drag the Senshi of the Sky back to their chambers. Once inside, Michiru looked at Haruka, “Perhaps you should take a bath? It could help calm you. I know you hate waiting.”

Haruka crossed her arms, “You’re right Michi, I do hate waiting.” She looked so pained as she stood there, trying to keep her proud façade. It did not fool Michiru one bit.

Closing the distance between the two of them, Michiru placed her hands on top of Haruka’s crossed arms, “Haruka, do you really think right now is the best time to discuss this?” She was worried about how this situation might jade things here.

“There is never a good time, never has been,” Haruka was so flustered about the things that she could not control that she NEEDED to have this conversation.

Michiru nodded, understanding Haruka’s feelings. There was never a good time for real personal conversations like this one. They always had some kind of duty to attend to, even in times of peace. She replied, “You’re right Haruka. However, I have a question and it may hurt.”

Even though she was not entirely sure she could take it, Haruka told her, “Go on Michi. Tell me what’s on your mind.” The two were halves of a whole and even moved that way much of the time. Kiyoko used to tell Haruka that she strived for a connection like that.

Michiru honestly knew that her question would hurt Haruka’s feelings. Yet it was something that had been running through her mind since the other night, the night that Haruka had laid in bed with her and proposed to her. Taking a deep breath, Michiru asked, “Haruka, if your bond with Kiyoko had not been broken, if she had not pushed you away… Would you still have asked me to marry you?”

It was a valid question. Haruka understood Michiru’s train of thought, considering everything that had gone on. She had always been so understanding, but no one wants to be the consolation prize. Nevertheless, Michi was right to ask. It hurt her to think that she had made her even question it. However, her pain was not in the question, but in her own actions that had caused it. She dropped her arms and placed them on Michiru’s waist, “Yes, I would have. I’ve wanted to for centuries. And I am sorry that I made you think anything different.” Haruka pulled Michiru against her chest. She loved the way Michiru smelled of the purest ocean.

Nuzzling into Haruka’s chest, Michiru spoke softly, “Do not be sorry. I do not regret the life that we have led together. And although I do not think I could abide you loving just anyone else. I understand your love for Kiyoko, and whether you want to say it aloud or not… I also know that it will always be part of your heart. You will always love Kiyoko and that is alright.”

Oh how well Michiru knew Haruka, she stood there simply holding Michiru close and breathing her in. Haruka thanked the Goddess that Michiru loved her and understood her so well. The two of them stood together like that for a long time before Haruka leaned her chin on the top of Michiru’s head and breathed, “So Michi, will you marry me?”

Michiru pursed her lips and pulled back so that she could see Haruka’s face clearly. That was important to Michiru. She answered her, “Haruka… You and I have been together for twelve hundred years in this life alone. We have faced death and sacrifice time and time again. Yet, we always find our way back into one another’s arms. A ceremony will not change that. We are Senshi. We are not like Usagi and Mamoru, Helios and Serenity, or even Seiya and Kiyoko. It was important for it to be official for them. For us, our love and commitment is enough. Will I be your wife? In my heart I already am. If you got me a ring, would I wear it? Of course I would. But do I need a ceremony, no.”

The beauty in Michiru’s words and feelings just made Haruka love her more. She smiled, “A ring? I can do that. And Michi, you have been mine too… For a long time…” She leaned in and kissed her love sweetly. They may never be bound conventionally. Nonetheless, they were soul mates and committed for all of eternity… and that was enough.

*Kiyoko*

She and Kakyuu walked together silently for a bit, the deluge getting closer and closer as they did. Eventually Kakyuu looked down at Kiyoko who had nearly chewed her bottom lip to the point of breaking skin, “It is only natural to be afraid. It is a difficult thing to face down one’s own demons.”

Kiyoko blinked a few times as she looked at the fireball queen and her brow furrowed, “That is not it… Well, of course, I am frightened. But, the real issue weighing on me is not that, not yet anyway.” She smiled weakly as the two of them continued walking through the grass.

The expression that crossed Kakyuu’s face was almost a mirror of Kiyoko’ own, “Then what is it that is weighing on you so heavily Kiyoko? You must have a clear head to face down the beast within you.”

Kiyoko looked down at the grass beneath them as she thought about how to respond. The grass here was so green and lush. The rain had brought beauty to everything here before moving onto where it stood now. Finally, she inhaled deeply and told Kakyuu, “I worry, I worry all of the time Kakyuu. Every decision I make affects so many people. And I have made more than enough wrong ones and have hurt many people. Do you…. Do you think that I should continue to rule and watch over Estara? You were such an extraordinary and wise queen.”

The crimson eyes of the fireball queen softened and she chuckled, “Oh Kiyoko! Everyone makes mistakes. I made many! Besides, I have been watching over you since the Starlights came to Earth. You are strong. You have faced down so much. You have the strength of your mother within you. I know that everyone sees your father in you. And I am certain that he is there, but your mother is there as well. Your heart is loving and giving just as hers. You struggle with loneliness just as she has as well. Trust me, Kiyoko you come from a line of women who bring light to this universe merely by existing. You give hope where there was none. I am proud of the way you have cared for our people. And I am happy to see Seiya find her match in you. You have no way of understanding how your very existence affected so much. It is a privilege, embrace it.”

The encouraging words of Kakyuu made Kiyoko’s cheeks flush just slightly. She continued examining the grass as the two of them walked. She could not help the words that escaped her lips though, “Seiya… I’ve hurt her so many things. I know that she is my other half. Yet, I cannot help but question whether or not my being in her life has caused more harm than good.” Kiyoko had been happy to reunite with her beloved wife and was eternally grateful for her love. However, upon seeing the reflection of what they were walking towards Kiyoko could not keep herself from questioning.

“While it is true, that Seiya has known pain with you, it doesn’t change that you two are soulmates. The two of you belong together, period. I know that Seiya does not like to think about the time after we left Earth, after Galaxia. But watching her, it was as if everything was dimmed and that never changed. The world had become murky for her. But when she met you…. Kiyoko you brought light and color back to her world and to her heart. Do not question your place at her side. Besides, if we never experience pain, we cannot appreciate the joy,” Kakyuu squeezed Kiyoko’s hand lightly.

Kiyoko finally looked up at her companion and smiled a genuine smile. Her last sentence reminded her of things her parents told her all of her life. Her father told her many times that even though he held her to high standards, he did not expect her to be perfect. Her father would hug Kiyoko and tell her to stop trying so hard.

She found herself wiping tears from her cheek with her free hand. That is when Kiyoko noticed that the ground beneath was becoming soggy, almost sticky. It was becoming more and more arduous to pull her feet up to take each step. Soon after Kiyoko began feeling the drops hitting her as they entered the area heart of their journey here.

Kiyoko’s body began to feel cold all over. She was now focused on the fear of what lay ahead. Was she strong enough to face down the beast within her? As it stood, without that beast Kiyoko had been reduced to that image of her thirteen-year-old self. Was she strong enough without the power of the beast?

Kakyuu pulled both of them to a stop and placed her hands on Kiyoko’s shoulders as she stepped behind her, “You have the strength. Kiyoko, you simply have to see what so many around you do. You have to see the light within you as they do, as Seiya does.”

Kiyoko lifted her head and nodded. She had to concentrate on the amazing beauty and light her beloved saw inside of her. Kiyoko had to focus on the strength and brightness that…Haruka… and the rest of her family saw. Turning her gaze straight ahead she saw it. In the midst of the heaviest rain was the beast within Kiyoko. The two of them locked eyes, mirroring the deep blue of Earth… of her father. Unlike Kiyoko though, the beast did not hesitate. In an instant it’s elegant golden wings lifted it into the air and it was on the move. It was on a path of direct collision with Kiyoko and Kakyuu. As the beast got closer, all that Kiyoko could think about was how fast it was. What could she do to protect herself and the queen who stood behind her, the queen who had trusted her with the fate of the world she had built?


	23. Yameru

Chapter 23: Yameru

*Endo*

He felt bad for helping the others trick Jadeite so that Ruka could get away and find out what was going on. The three girls had gotten Jadeite to take them into the gardens and that is where Ruka had slipped away. As they walked, Endo looked up at the night sky. It was clear and the moon was beautiful. He understood why his grandfather had been so fascinated by it once upon a time.

Usa-chan was more out of her shell than usual, holding onto Jadeite’s arm and chatting away about whatever she could think of. It was almost astonishing to know what his cousin was actually capable of if she put her mind to it. Then there was Endo’s youngest and newest sister. She appeared about his age, but had only been born a few weeks ago. She walked on Jadeite’s other side, so quiet and demure. Secretly, she fascinated him almost as much as the moon. He did not know how to act around her. Endo did not want to hold all of what had happened against poor Michiko. Yet, he found himself frowning when he looked at her more often than not.

Just then, Michiko turned and slowed her pace so that she was walking alongside Endo. He looked at the ground and then peeked sideways at her. How could someone who had lived but a few weeks be so graceful and refined? She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up into her cerulean blue eyes for an instant before looking back at the ground. The two of them shared their mother’s eyes. Michiko spoke in a gentle tone, “Endymion, I am sorry that my existence has caused you such pain.”

Michiko’s statement caused Endo’s head to whip up and he found himself looking her square in the eye. Endo swallowed, “No. It is not your fault. I am sorry that you feel that way.” He wrung his gloved hands together. It truly wasn’t her fault. She had not asked for this. Yet, how could he talk to and be so comfortable with the physical representation of something that nearly tore his family to shreds?

He did not know how, but Michiko’s expression softened even more, “You are my brother. I would like to know you the way that I am coming to know Ruka. At the same time, I want you to know that our mother never meant to hurt you or anyone else. And she sacrificed everything to protect me, something I believe she would have done for you or Ruka as well. I believe that even more after watching her give herself to save Aunt Serenity. So please, Endymion, even if you can’t let me in… Think about forgiving her. She is our mother and she loves all three of us very much.”

Once again, this mysterious girl had left Endo feeling confused. He nodded and said the only thing that he could think of in response, “I know. And I hope that I get the chance to forgive her. I hope she makes it back safe and sound.”

Jadeite stopped and turned, obviously having been listening to their conversation, “Do not worry young prince. Your mother will return. I am certain of it.” Endo saw confusion and then suspicion on the Shitenou’s face and he felt it as well. Jadeite looked around, “Where is Princess Ruka?”

Endo was just about to open his mouth to confess and apologize when he heard Michiko gasp next to him. When he looked at her, Michiko was looking towards the sky and her eyes were so wide. Following her gaze, Endo saw a flurry of deep red butterflies flitting towards them. He had no clue where they’d come from, but in a moment they were everywhere. They surrounded the group. Endo looked around in curiosity, a feeling he sensed mirrored in his cousin. Then he looked at his sister. Michiko held her hand out and one of the butterflies landed in her palm, moving its wings very slowly. All about them the butterflies were colliding and disappearing like sparkling lights or shooting stars. Still, this one butterfly did not move from Michiko’s hand. Endo could not help but be impressed.

*Seiya*

She had not stopped pacing since they had left the throne room. It was infuriating to have to wait, to be stuck. Seiya was so tired of the universe giving her a piece of heaven with Kiyoko and then ripping it away! Fate was such a cruel bitch, in Seiya’s opinion anyway. It seemed in the last few hours she had seen many of the Senshi come and going through this courtyard, the one adjacent to the Temple of the Silver Millennium. She couldn’t stay inside another minute, even though she really couldn’t go anywhere. Seiya was not a fool, even though she’d gladly rush into death’s blade for Kiyoko she knew she couldn’t go alone. That thought made her snort at the memory of when she had literally faced Haruka’s blade after she’d found Seiya and Kiyoko in bed together. Oh how that memory made Seiya want Kiyoko back in her arms again so badly.

They had been through so many trials. They had faced death, and pain, and jealousy, and so much more together. Why wouldn’t the universe just let them enjoy a little peace? As she continued pacing Seiya felt guilty for not being with her children, but right now it would only make them worry more to see her this way. Her mind went back to just after everything had happened in the throne room. She had asked Usagi to take Ruka and go to the other children. Usagi had told Seiya that she wasn’t giving her children enough credit. They were strong and could handle whatever happened. Seiya knew Usagi was right. Either way, she found that she just needed to pace and protect what she could…. And right now that was her children.

She looked up at the moon high in the sky. It’d been almost a day since Kiyoko had been kidnapped, but it felt like a year to Seiya. Maybe that was because she’d just gotten her back. Her blood boiled and she swore under her breath, “Damn you Haruka.” Seiya would always hold a grudge. Things with Michiko, there was a lot Seiya could accept and a lot she’d tried to accept over the years. But that… That was something she knew she would NEVER forgive Haruka for. Seiya clenched her fist as the thought ran through her head, so when she heard footsteps coming closer she turned around almost swinging.

The owners of those footsteps didn’t make Seiya want to punch something even less. Setsuna and Hotaru were walking towards Seiya. It took her a second to register two things: They were wearing their Fuku, and the two of them together, like that, could only be bad in this situation. She nearly snapped, “What is it? What is going on now?”

The two of them stopped and Setsuna, who had carefully avoided Seiya, spoke somberly, “The time line is dimming. I am not certain of what it means. But it is dimming and blurred, chaotic, and Kiyoko stands in the middle of it all.” She tried to hide how much pain it caused her to say the words aloud. She loved Kiyoko as much as she did the Senshi standing next to her, as much as she did Serenity, but the truth was the truth.

Giving a sideways look in Hotaru’s direction and then looking back at Setsuna, Seiya questioned her demandingly, “What in the hell does that mean Pluto? Cut to the point!”

It wasn’t Setsuna who answered, she only stood there with her lips pressed tightly together. She couldn’t make the words come out. Hotaru saw the struggle in her ‘Setsuna-mama’ as she had called her a long time ago and stepped forward, letting the moonlight glint off of her glave, “Fighter, that means that I may have to do my duty. I am sorry, but we thought you should know. We have to go and report to Serenity now.” She turned and started walking back inside.

Setsuna and Seiya locked eyes for a moment and all of the rage that was building inside of her just… deflated… as she saw the sincere anguish in Setsuna’s eyes. Setsuna bowed slightly and spoke softly, telling her, “I am so sorry. I hope it doesn’t come to that. Goodbye.” Then she too turned and started walking.

All Seiya could do was stare at the two Outer Senshi as they disappeared from sight. She prayed that her beloved would not lose the fight with her inner darkness. How could she have gone from holding her wife in her arms to the real possibility of her wife causing the destruction of the entire universe?

*Kiyoko*

There she stood, Queen Kakyuu behind her with her hands firmly on Kiyoko’s shoulders as it came at them. The beast of Kiyoko’s soul was headed straight toward them, looking glorious and powerful. It seemed hopeless to stand against that creature. Nonetheless, Kiyoko knew that she had to try. But it was too fast, there was no way that they could effectively dodge it. Kiyoko tried to simply follow her instincts. With it only a few feet from them, Kiyoko threw her hands up crossing them as she did and said commandingly, “Yameru!”

With that word, the beast found herself unable to go forward, hitting the energy force field that Kiyoko had called forth with her own powers. It’s feet still not quite touching the ground it sneered, “You cannot win.” The beast smiled and stood there, almost taunting in her manner. Then her words began to coincide with her manner, “You can try and stop me, but you will fail. I know the darkest parts of you. The parts that you hide from the light and I won’t be restrained any longer!”

Listening to the beast’s words made Kiyoko swallow hard, especially knowing that Kakyuu was behind her. The darkest parts of her…. She knew that like anyone else she had dark spots, no one who had lived any kind of life was without the marks of it, but what was the beast talking about? What could she be referring to? And why was Kiyoko’s heart pounding?

The smirk that crossed the beast’s lips was like ice as her feet touched the ground without a sound. Kiyoko could see that this being was certainly as graceful as she was. It started walking the line of her shield, “Oh, now I have the little golden princess worried! You don’t want the queen you’ve spent a decade trying to honor her legacy to know the things that lurk inside of you?” A laugh, just below a cackle erupted from the beast’s lips.

Kakyuu leaned down, never moving her hands and murmured in Kiyoko’s ear, “Do not let her win. No matter what she says, I believe in you.” Kiyoko could feel the fireball queen staring down the beast and the beast snarled at her.

Then the beast turned her eyes to Kiyoko and the smile she gave her was truly demonic, “Where shall we begin? I know! Let’s start with Haruka!” She held out her hand and touched Kiyoko’s shield. Kiyoko swallowed hard and saw her electricity shudder with her shield. The beast was just getting started, could she hold out? Kiyoko didn’t know.


	24. Every Light has a Shadow

Chapter 24: Every Light Has a Shadow

*Kiyoko*

Holding her ground, grateful for Kakyuu’s supportive hands onto her shoulders. The beast continued to hold her hand against Kiyoko’s shield and it continued to shudder. Her opaque eyes pierced Kiyoko straight through, “Tell me, your majesty, do you know that the person who has been caring for your people, for your precious Starfighter…. She is in love with someone else….”

When the words left her lips like a hiss, the shield shuddered further. Kiyoko should have known her inner demon would go straight for the heart. She flinched, unable to look at Kakyuu. Kiyoko attempted to focus on her shield. Kakyuu squeezed her shoulders, which helped a little.

The beast merely smiled, “Oh yes… The pure hearted golden queen…. You are not the pure being everyone paints you to be…. You play with hearts, holding not just one but two. You squeeze them and bring them pain because it suits you. You know they would both lay their lives down and go to the ends of the universe for you. But you, Kiyoko, pretended for so long not to know the truth. You turned a blind eye to how much pain you’ve caused. You hurt everyone around you, feigning ignorance and innocence.” She trailed her fingers along the shield as she went on, “You hurt your sister by being born. Serenity had already been through so much and had finally come into her own when you took away the love and attention that belonged to her. You stole your father attention from that moment on. Yet in the end, you couldn’t save your father from dying.” Her smile widened as she saw Kiyoko wincing from the pain inside. 

With her ever wicked smiled, the beast continued her assault as Kiyoko stood in silence, “After you let your father and your mother slip away, Haruka took you into her arms and saved you from it all. She cared for you and loved you, causing her own beloved pain. Then Starfighter shows up, all shiny and new, and what do you do high priestess? You hurt Haruka by leaving Earth and her behind for someone you knew she hated. You hurt Seiya by loving Haruka and therefore showing her that she wasn’t good enough. You hurt your children and everyone else you claim to love with secrets and lies. The pure Golden Queen is nothing but a source of pain! The sooner that you accept that, the more freedom you will have my dear. Let both of us be free!”

Kiyoko knew that the beast was correct. She hurt everyone around her without even trying. She could feel her shield losing strength with each of accusation and reminder. The beast might actually win this fight. Kakyuu gripped her more tightly and reminded her, “We all make mistakes. We all hurt people. Do not let that fear and guilt consume you. The only one that can set you free is you Kiyoko!”

She thought to herself how right Kakyuu was too. Everyone did things, no one was perfect. Without the darkness we cannot appreciate the light, and without accepting every part of one’s self one can never truly be free. Still staring into the eyes of the beast, Kiyoko urged Kakyuu to step back. She knew what she had to do. There was no other way.

The beast cocked her head to the side, obviously uncertain of what was going on. Kakyuu stepped back reluctantly, confused as well. Neither of them knew what Kiyoko was doing. Kiyoko finally addressed the beast, “There is no light without shadow. There is no freedom without acceptance. And you are right, I have made many mistakes and hurt the ones that I love in ways I can never make amends for. However, I will not let you win and I will not let you have the kind of freedom you really seek. But I will not deny you anymore either.” With that said, Kiyoko stood tall, dropped her hands, and allowed her shield to drop as well.

The beast laughed, “Foolish girl! You will regret that.” And without another word the beast charged directly into Kiyoko, knocking her to the ground with her weight pinning Kiyoko where she laid in the soggy grass and mud.

Feeling the wetness soaking her to the bone, Kiyoko spoke a bit breathlessly, “I cannot regret you. You are part of me. Everyone has a shadow and you are mine. Neither of us has to spend eternity in a cage. If we can accept each other… If I can accept you, then and only then can we both be free.” That said, Kiyoko closed her eyes and focused all of her energy. However, this time she was not trying to fight the beast or keep it away. This time, Kiyoko looked to embrace her inner darkness, her pain.

She could feel the beast struggling. It took its hands from her arms and wrapped them around Kiyoko’s neck. When she felt the pressure leave her arms, Kiyoko did not strike. She reached up and pulled the beast closer to her. When their bodies touched Kiyoko felt herself immersed in warm, golden light. In her ear she heard the beast within her crying and thanking her. It had only wanted acceptance. All that anyone wants is acceptance, Kiyoko knew that now…. Or most anyone at least…

A few moments later Kiyoko felt herself become whole again and the rain stopped. When she stood, Kiyoko found herself feeling truly complete and free. Kakyuu ran over to her and hugged her. She took Kiyoko in and smiled. Seeing herself through Kakyuu’s eyes was truly a blessing. She was herself again, but better. Kiyoko was a balance of the Golden child and the Rose Colored Beast, even her appearance reflected that, a mixture of gold and deep red. She was Queen Kiyoko, daughter of King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity, and so much more. When Kakyuu pulled back she told Kiyoko, “You have found the truth that many people spend eternity seeking.” Her expression turned solemn and urgent and Kakyuu placed her hand on the golden and rose locket Kiyoko still wore around her neck, “You have to get back young queen. There are many that are waiting for you and a darkness that must be pushed back as it always has.”

Kiyoko nodded and attempted to call forth her crystal to guide her back to the waking world and to the battle that awaited her. When she did, it reminded her that she had given part of it to Endo for safe keeping. Kiyoko frowned, not knowing if it were powerful enough as it stood. She could see that Kakyuu comprehended her dilemma, “I have to try regardless.”

Nodding, Kakyuu closed her eyes and held out her hands, a red crystal metalizing. She opened her eyes and smiled, seeing the worry in Kiyoko’s face, “Fear not, young queen, this is the way it was meant to be. I pass this onto you so that you may take the next step in your journey and the young prince may take the next step in his. Please tell the Starlights that I am proud of them and that I will always be watching over them, just as I watch over you and the next generation. Those little ones have amazing things ahead of them and so do you.” Before Kiyoko could respond the fireball red crystal flew through the air and merged with the golden crystal, making it whole once more. Light shot everywhere and when Kiyoko could see again, Kakyuu was gone. 

Smiling, Kiyoko spoke, “Thank you. I will take care of them.” Then she turned her attention to the crystal in front of her, still golden but with the heat of a fire inside and prayed, “Take me back, please. Take me back to face true darkness so that I may return to our people.” Closing her eyes, she felt the heated glow of the crystal intensify and the energy around her began to shift. As happy as Kiyoko was to have faced down the darkness within and found a way to accept it, she was ready to return to her people, her family, and her love. Nothing would keep her from Seiya again.

*Setsuna*

She and Hotaru stood in the Queen’s chambers. Serenity in tears and Helios holding her, trying to comfort her. Setsuna exchanged a glance with Hotaru, both of them mirroring expressions of grief and distress. They wanted to comfort the queen, however there was no comfort in what they had told her, what they had no choice but to tell her.

Serenity looked at the two of them, her face covered in tears and screeched, “How can you just stand there and tell me that my SISTER may cause the literal end of the universe? My sister who has the purest heart I know!”

Setsuna bowed her head and responded, “I am sorry Serenity, but I cannot deny what I saw. You’re right though, there’s bright light inside of Kiyoko. However, everything and everyone has a shadow. The brighter the light, the darker the shadow. If her shadow takes control, there may be no stopping her.”

Serenity heard the sorrow in Setsuna’s voice, that much was apparent, but it did not stop her, “So that’s it? You just give up! Puu, you did not give up on me! How can you just give up?”

She knew that Serenity would not be able to understand. She had not seen the things Setsuna had seen. The path that was littered with the bodies of every Senshi in the galaxy, save one…. One of the two closest to her… One of them would try to save her and die and the other would stand by her because even as a monster it was better than not having her in her life at all. And that would only be the beginning. Kiyoko could make Galaxia’s terror seem like child’s play. And if she lost to the darkness, that is exactly what she would do, Earth her first target, vengeance for all of the rejection and pain she had felt. Yet it would not stop there… The rest of the galaxy would not hold against her either. The dedicated Sorceress who harnessed the power of the golden crystal and would do the same with any crystal she would acquire…. No one would be able to stop her once Serenity and Usagi had fallen… And they would not be able to stand against her out of love.

Hotaru looked at Setsuna briefly and took a step close to Serenity, “Please… Chibi-Usa… We do not want to have to bring this to you. But tell me, honestly, would you rather we have kept it from you?” She looked kindly on her best friend of a thousand years plus.

Serenity shook her head violently, “Of course not Hotaru! I do not want anything kept from me…. Again….” Her eyes darted to Setsuna as she said it and Setsuna knew that she deserved that look. 

Her mouth opened to apologize and immediate shut as everything in her vision changed, her eyes widened without her noticing it. All of the darkness and death disappeared and Setsuna collapsed to her knees under the weight of this shift! When she returned to reality, Setsuna found everyone starring at her. There was a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. Setsuna looked directly at Serenity, “You have my sincerest apologies. Everything has changed. However, we have to act swiftly. There is no time to waste!”


	25. The Power of the Stars

Chapter 25: The Power of the Stars

*Kiyoko*

When she woke, Kiyoko could feel the difference in herself. She felt whole. She felt strong. Kiyoko felt the power of the fireball princess, Kakyuu, within her as well. Taking a moment, Kiyoko offered up a silent prayer of thanks. Once that was finished, Kiyoko focused on her goal: leaving this place and destroying the darkness that was Shinigami. Kiyoko knew it was not her place to pass judgement. However, she had seen the inside of Shinigami’s heart and there was nothing left to save. Death would be more merciful than anything else at this point. She tried to get to her feet and felt the chains binding both her hands and her feet this time. They had been thorough, that was for sure.

The chains chaffed a bit, but Kiyoko forced herself to continue working at them. She could still feel all of the darkness in this place, yet it did not threaten to suffocate her in the same way it had before. She smiled, the first sign that accepting her own shadow had been the right decision. Feeling the strength of her magic returning and adapting to the power she had received from Kakyuu, Kiyoko refused to give up.

In her mind, Kiyoko heard a whisper, one that sounded like Kakyuu. It had to be… The voice instructed Kiyoko, ‘Young Queen, take the next step. You are no longer only a child of the moon. You are a child of the stars! Call forth that power, golden Kiyoko!’ She did not know what Kakyuu’s words meant at first. After a moment, the strangest notion came to Kiyoko. Was it possible? She didn’t know. First she felt like she needed to know how close her captor was, or were. Was the daughter still here? Fighting against the restraints of her cursed chains, Kiyoko let her magic spread desperately seeking out anyone else she could find.

At last she sensed Shinigami, who was in a room far from her cell. But he was getting up and he was furious! Kiyoko knew she had to act immediately. There was no time for hesitation. She closed her eyes and held up her hand, taking a chance and following her gut… following what she believed Kakyuu was trying to tell her. Kiyoko held up her hand, squeezed her eyes shut, and called out “Gold… Star… Power… Make up!”

From inside of her, Kiyoko could feel a strange melding of her power and the power of the fireball princess springing forth. It covered the room in a blinding mixture of golden and crimson light. When it began to fade, Kiyoko was shocked at what she could see looking at herself. It had worked! She had become a Senshi! Her Fuku resembled the Starlights much more than the Senshi of Earth. Yet everything was white and gold, with a few red accents. A rose in her hair, golden burettes and golden and red armor on her odangos. Some red on her shorts. But stars and wings everywhere. That is when she noticed that red heart locket… It was still on her chest… A charm... A relic…. That tied her to her heritage as the daughter of Sailor Moon… No, Sailor Cosmos…. To the moon kingdom and the Silver Millennium. Kiyoko would always be part of her. As she look down further, Kiyoko took note of the ribbons of a golden bow coming from her back and tall white boots with golden edging. And she could see and feel the long white cape that matched her mother and sister. 

The one thing that Kiyoko was certain would never happen… It had happened. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would never be a Senshi long ago. Nonetheless, here she was without chains and clearly taken on a Senshi transformation. Kiyoko placed her hand on the locket on her chest and whispered, “Thank you.” Then she knew it was time to go, Shinigami was getting closer. So Kiyoko took a deep breath and held out her gloved hand, calling on her powers, and yelled Flaming Bomber! When she did the smoking bomber that normally flowed easily from her hand took on a new power, becoming even more forceful as it was drenched in flames!

This time the doors to her cage did not stand a chance, anger or no. They melted away and Kiyoko stepped past them. That is when the door to the room swung open and Shinigami looked upon Kiyoko. At first she saw frustration and hate in his eyes, but his emotions shifted in an instant to complete shock! Apparently he had not thought this possible any more than she had!

However, it did not take long for Shinigami to recover himself and his entire body lit with blue flame while his eyes glowed intensely green. He growled at Kiyoko, “So, the queen found her inner Senshi. This is not what I had planned! I suppose that means you die too!” He sighed, as if he were truly disappointed.

Kiyoko saw the move before he made it, her precognition intensified in this form. So when Shinigami leapt toward Kiyoko, she was able to dodge him fortunately. Kiyoko got past him and bolted through the door, in spite of not knowing where she was going or how to get out of this place. She ran up the steps, breath coming in heavy waves. In that moment, Kiyoko missed her wings. But something inside of her told her that when she accepted and absorbed her showed… She lost her wings, making flight a much rarer phenomenon from this point forward.

The steps wound, twisted, and turned in all directions. Even with her magic, Kiyoko found herself lost within these walls. Finally, she reached a door that was heavy and wooden with an ornate design. Pushing it open with her power, Kiyoko stepped inside. She needed a moment to gather herself. Looking around, Kiyoko noticed a stone structure that was slightly raised. Feeling powerful magic coming from it, Kiyoko stepped up to it. It was a pool of some sort.

When she looked into it, Kiyoko gasped. In the pool she saw… She saw Serenity. Kiyoko saw Serenity standing with their mother and Seiya. This was how Shinigami knew so much about Serenity. He had been stalking her.

*Usagi*

She put her hands on her hips as she looked at Seiya. Usagi let out a sigh, “Seiya, I understand what you’re saying. Really, I do. But listen to reason. No matter whether or not she is invited on this mission, she will come. You know it.”

Squeezing her fists at her sides, Seiya snapped back, “So I am just supposed to be okay with HER coming to my wife’s rescue again! After what Haruka said!”

This time it was Serenity who interjected, her voice firm but understanding, “Trust me Seiya, I know how you feel. However, please think about it this way. Other than the three of us, who else would so readily lay down their life to save her?”

Usagi could see the war of logic versus emotion raging in Seiya’s midnight eyes. Seiya would give everything to save Kiyoko, but the pain of everything that had happened made the idea of working with Haruka nearly unbearable. She placed her hand on Seiya’s upper arm, “Serenity is right my friend. And right now, getting her back is what is most important. We all need her, and your children need her.”

“Damnit,” was all that Seiya could say. They were right. There would be no one more ready to lay down their life to save Kiyoko. Seiya would do whatever it took to save Kiyoko. She had been prepared to do that even when all hope seemed lost, when it looked like she would lose the battle with her own dark side. Seiya would have done everything and anything to save her beloved Kiyoko, even from herself.

Understanding, Usagi nodded and turned to Serenity, “As soon as we have a lead on where that creature has taken her, the four of us will head out.” She turned back to Seiya, “We will get her back and you will hold her for the rest of your lives.” Reassuring Seiya made Usagi think of her beloved Endymion, the soulmate that she was certain she would never hold in her arms again. All she could do now was to face forward and protect the universe as was her duty, no matter how much she wanted to return to her slumber at times.

Just then, Usagi heard someone approaching. When she pivoted on her heels, Usagi caught sight of a very exhausted Ami. She queried her friend, the Senshi of Intelligence, “What is it Ami?”

Ami reached them and bowed, ever the respectful soldier and friend, “We have something. I think that we’ve found out where he could be holding her!” Everyone looked at Ami with astonishment. So happy to have been able to help, Ami finally started feeling the exhaustion visible all over her.

Usagi saw her friend as she lost her balance and began to collapse, catching her before the others could Usagi pled with her friend, “Ami, Ami! Oh Ami! How could you do this to yourself?” Her eyes met Seiya’s and Usagi said, “We’ll get her back. But first, we have to get Ami inside.” Seiya did not say anything, she simply told hold of Ami’s other side and they made their way into the Crystal Palace.   
Serenity looked sorrowfully at poor Ami, but went to inform Haruka of their plan, gritting her teeth the entire way there. She was still pissed, so she really did understand Seiya’s point of view. Those feelings, they did not matter right now though. As queen, and as Sailor Moon, Serenity knew that the mission came first. Kiyoko was the mission right now. And Haruka was the best soldier for this mission, of that Serenity had no doubts.


	26. Blue Flames

Chapter 26: Blue Flames

*Kiyoko*

She could not believe her eyes. Shinigami had literally been stalking her sister, perhaps her entire family! How could he have done this and none of them know? She had missed this! Shinigami himself had spoken of how powerful a sorceress Kiyoko was, yet she had missed that someone was magically spying on her family. As she watched her family, Kiyoko saw Ami run up to them and then collapse. Poor Ami pushed herself so hard to do her duties. It definitely seemed as though the pool’s focus was on Serenity as demonstrated by the fact that when the group split it followed Serenity and not the others.

As she watched her sister walk, it was clear to Kiyoko that Serenity was conflicted. Kiyoko could see anger, sorrow, but a hint of hope in her sister’s face. The hope in Serenity’s face gave Kiyoko a sense of renewed hope and determination. With that determination, Kiyoko decided that she could not continue to simply watch this reflection of her sister. She had to keep working to get away from this place. However, first there was something that Kiyoko needed to do. 

Raising her hand, Kiyoko called again on her new power and simply allowed it to take its own life and guide her in thought and word. She felt the golden energy of the original part of her crystal melding again with the fireball crystal. As it did so, heat and light gathered at her extended hand and words formed in her mind. As Kiyoko called out Golden Sniper Blast and a precise beam of golden energy with crimson wrapping around it like a candy cane shot from her hand and made a direct hit on stone surrounding the pool. As it did, the stone shattered and the water within the pool went everywhere. With her hand still out, Kiyoko called on her first attack once more, Flaming Bomber, aiming it at the water spilling into the floor causing the water to evaporate and sparkling silver lights to float upward through the air. As it started making its way through the crevices in the stone ceiling, Shinigami appeared in the doorway, more rage filled than ever.

He peered at Kiyoko with glowing neon orbs and his face twisted into such a frightening expression, “YOU! YOU WITCH! You destroyed my looking glass! YOU WILL PAY!” Shinigami raised his hand in a flash and sent his blue flames at Kiyoko. This she could not dodge. She fell backward, screaming in pain from the searing of her flesh as the flames made contact.

*Haruka*

Standing before Serenity, Haruka honestly could not believe her ears! She was sure that she would be the last person invited on this mission. However, she was grateful, “Thank you, your majesty.” Haruka bowed as she spoke to her queen.

Serenity narrowed her eyes at the Senshi of the Sky, “Do not be mistaken Haruka. I will be frank with you. You, more than any other Outer Senshi, will most likely never regain my complete trust.” She felt as though she wanted to, no needed to, be completely honest with Haruka, “What you did when Kiyoko came to you, well it is unforgivable. She was frightened, confused, and feeling utterly alone. I know what that feels like.” Her eyes became vacant for just an instant as she remembered that darkest time in her life, “You took advantage of that vulnerability. I know you told yourself it was your duty. But in reality, we both know that you wanted to be by her side. You wanted to be Michiko’s parent. And you wanted to win over Seiya.” Haruka straightened up and began to open her mouth, but Serenity held up her hand, “This is not a debate or a discussion, Sailor Uranus. While I am happy that in the end you both realized where your hearts and lives belong, I cannot trust you entirely and do not know if that will ever change.” She took a deep breath.

Haruka was infuriated and confused at the same time, “If that is how you feel my queen, then why in the name of Selene did you choose me for this mission?” 

Giving her a level look, Serenity replied, “Why? There is no one in this kingdom besides Seiya who would so readily lay down their lives to save my sister. It is that simple. Meet us at the landing pad in ten minutes.” Not saying another word, Serenity turned and left Haruka in her chambers.

Once the door had closed completely, Michiru slipped back out from the bathroom. She’d been taking a shower when Serenity arrived. However, she had heard enough to understand what was going on. That was clear on her face. Haruka looked at her and then at the floor, “I am sorry Michi.”

Michiru shook her head, “There is nothing to apologize for Haruka. She is correct, you are best suited for this mission.” She walked to their closet and grabbed a beautiful turquoise slip dress, pulling it over her head and then turning back to Haruka. The Senshi of the Sky could see so much love in her… wife… partner… beloved… Was there even a word that could define who Michiru was to Haruka? If there was, Haruka did not know it. Michiru smiled as she walked back over to Haruka, looking up at her with those aqua eyes of hers, “Have no worries, Haruka. All you need to focus on right now is bringing Kiyoko back. You will do whatever it takes.” Her face turned very serious as she spoke the last sentence.

Haruka pulled Michiru in close and held her tightly, placing her chin on top of the turquoise locks that were still damp from the shower. She knew that Michiru was right. Haruka was sure that she would do whatever it took to bring Kiyoko home safely. And despite Serenity telling her that Kiyoko wasn’t in danger of losing herself to her own shadow, Haruka couldn’t help but think about it. Having been bonded to Kiyoko, Haruka understood the Golden Queen’s power and her darkness, and how hard she worked to control them both. Deep down, Haruka worried that in the end Kiyoko would not be able to keep that control. What would happen if she didn’t? Maybe what frightened her more, was that no matter where that dark path led Haruka didn’t know if she could kill her… Ever…

Not moving an inch, Michiru broke into Haruka’s thoughts, “Trust that she will always be the bright light in the night sky. Trust in her strength and in yourself. I know your worries. They’ve existed since Endymion passed. Do not let them overtake you. You are a soldier. We don’t have the luxury of doubt. We both know that.”

Squeezing Michiru even more tightly Haruka whispered, “I would be lost without you, my sea queen, the mermaid of my dreams.”

Michiru nuzzled into Haruka’s chest and murmured in return, “And I would be lost without the King of my sky, the breeze against the waves. I love you Haruka. Now go and get Kiyo-chan back.” That said, Michiru stepped back, kissed Haruka’s cheek and then went back into the bathroom to dry her hair. Haruka stood there a little stunned until she heard the blow dryer come on.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka called forth her transformation. She looked herself up and down, still getting used to this new form. With one last look in the direction of the bathroom Haruka left and headed toward the landing pad to meet the others.

*Michiko*

Regardless of hearing Setsuna’s approach, Michiko did not turn around. She sighed, “One day… Not far off…” However, the young reserved princess could not bring herself to finish the sentence so she just continued to stare at the time gate door.

Setsuna reached Michiko, the child of time, and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Yes princess, one day. But today is not that day. You have more time than you think.”

Michiko glanced at the gloved hand on her shoulder and looked up at Setsuna, tears in her eyes, “Why can’t I see whether or not my mother makes it back safe and sound?” She was frustrated by the calm she saw in the Senshi of Time’s garnet eyes.

A compassionate smile crossed Setsuna’s lips and she peered deeply into Michiko’s Earth blue orbs brimming with tears, “You will see what you need to see, when you need to see it. Even I do not see everything.” She leaned a little closer and whispered, “But that, young one, is a secret.” The smile never left her.

Unable to help herself, Michiko giggled for a moment, “If anyone can keep a secret, I believe I can Sailor Pluto.” She wiped the tears from her eyes with her empty hand.

A slight nod, Setsuna replied, “I am certain of that princess. Please, call me Setsuna.” Her gloved hand moved to the other shoulder, effectively pulling Michiko into a side hug. Michiko found it very comforting. In that moment though, a new vision appeared to the young Senshi and her eyes flashed a shade darker.

With determination written all over her, she told Setsuna, “I have to go. I have to go with them Setsuna. My mother needs me…. But… you can’t tell Endo and the others. Please.” She looked on Setsuna pleading.

Another nod came from the Senshi of time, “Go, Sailor Starshine, go and help them in whatever way that you can. I won’t say another word.” She took a step back and bowed to Michiko, her eyes resigned as she watched Michiko hold up her Sailor Henko Star and transformed into her Senshi form, pink and soft blue light filling the area for an instant, wasting no time in running from the gate. There was no question in her destination. Michiko was headed straight to the landing pad, blue flames haunting behind her eyes. That was where she would find her Papa and the others. Michiko’s conviction would not be shaken.


	27. Trust and Uncertainty

Chapter 27: Trust and Uncertainty

*Endo*

He was walking down the corridors so engrossed in his thoughts that Endo did not even notice the person standing directly in his path until he bumped into her. As he did he fell backward, landing on the floor. Looking up, Endo saw Setsuna’s gloved hand extended toward him, “Are you alright Prince Endymion?”

Reaching up to grasp her hand, Endymion replied, “I am fine Setsuna...” He stopped mid-sentence as his hand touched hers and he glimpsed into her mind without thinking. When he did he saw his youngest sister transforming and taking off from the Time Gate. Endo got to his feet and spoke very directly, “Excuse my boldness but, what was Michiko doing at the Time Gate and why did she transform?”

Setsuna pursed her lips and looked kindly upon young Endo, “She was thinking about things, that is why she was at the Gate. And she transformed to go and assist in your mother’s rescue.” She knew that she could not keep things from Endo, not entirely.

Endo let go of Setsuna’s hand and brushed his clothing off. He knew there was more to what the Senshi of Time that he admired so dearly was saying, particularly about why Michiko was at the Time Gate. He also knew that she was not going to tell him. Then his thoughts shifted to the second part of what she had said, “Wait, they’ve figured out where my mother is! I have to go!” He tried to make his way around Setsuna, but was stopped by her outstretched arm. Her arm that held her Garnet Rod.

Looking down upon the prince who was so utterly filled with determination, Setsuna took a deep breath, “No, Prince Endymion, you cannot go. This is not your battle. Everyone who is meant to go is going. I am sorry, but you must stay here.”

Unable to believe his ears, Endo could not help but question, “What do you mean? Why can’t I go and help save my mother? She gave me a piece of her crystal. I have to get it back to her!”

Her garnet eyes grew thoughtful and Setsuna tried smile at Endo, “I understand your desire Prince Endymion. However, I ask that you trust me. Trust me in telling you that your place is here. And trust me in telling you that your mother entrusted that crystal to you for a reason and now it is yours.”

There was something in Setsuna’s eyes that made Endymion want to trust her. He looked down at the medallion his grandmother had given him, helping him secure the crystal piece in it. She had said something similar to him. With sad resignation, Endo looked back at Setsuna, “I trust you Setsuna. I simply wish to help my mother.”

Setsuna nodded, “You have the heart of a warrior. It runs through your blood. I know that only girls become Senshi, nonetheless your grandfather was both compassionate and a warrior. You are so much like him, your mother as well. It did not matter that she hadn’t awakened the Senshi that I know lies within her. She became a strong warrior and protector of everything she believed in.” She took a breath and then continued, knowing that it was time to begin planting the seeds, “You have done great things for one your age, Endymion, and even greater things lay down the path of fate for you. So, let this fight be one you hold back from. There are many more to come.”

There was something about her words, they were reassuring, exciting, and terrifying at the same time. Endo nodded in return, “Alright, Setsuna, but is there anything that I can do?”

“Of course, Prince Endymion, you can go and keep your sister and cousin company. They need your strength, and Ruka will need someone to keep her from running off as well. This isn’t their fight either,” Setsuna told the Prince with a smile and bowed graciously to the Prince of Estara, son of the Silver Millennium. Endo had been dear to her heart from the moment she had met him and she knew that he always would be.

*Minako*

She understood the reasons that only the four of them were going on this mission. Honestly, she did. However, that didn’t change that Minako was incredibly frustrated at the idea of staying behind and waiting. What if something happened to Usagi or Serenity? She would never forgive herself, and Minako was certain she was not the only one who felt this way.

Pulling Minako from her thoughts were Kunzite’s hands resting squarely on her shoulders, “You’ll wear a hole in the floor Minako if you do not stop pacing.” His eyes were so kind, a great contrast to the normally hard eyes he showed to others.

In spite of wanting nothing more than to melt into those eyes for eternity, Minako’s frustration won and she snapped, “I don’t care about the damned floor right now! My queens… The line I was sworn to protect… More importantly, my family is out there risking their lives and I am here. I am the leader of the Inner Senshi! I should be with them!”

He hadn’t removed his hands from Minako’s shoulders. Kunzite tightened his grip, “Don’t you think that I feel the same way Minako! My mistress, whom myself and the Shitenou have sworn to serve is in danger and I am here. I want nothing more than to go with them as well, particularly now that the power cosmos has increased what we can do! Nevertheless, we have to trust the Queen Mother and Queen Serenity’s judgement.” He sighed in exasperation.

Minako felt guilty, not taking Kunzite’s feelings into account. He was right. She knew that he wanted to be part of that rescue party as much as she did and here she was acting as if it was no big deal to him. Her eyes fell to the floor, “I am very sorry. I can be so dense.”

Those hands went from her shoulders to encircling her in an instant, “No need to apologize Minako. We are all worried about them. We are all worried about Kiyoko. This is the time that we much lean on each other for strength.” He rested his head on top of hers and whispered, “I would appreciate an answer to my question though.”

This froze Minako in her tracks once more. She knew what he was referring to. Minako had no idea why it was she had not answered him. More than almost anything in this universe, Minako wanted to marry Kunzite and have a family with him. There was no doubt in her mind about that. Regardless, when put on the spot about it she couldn’t make the words come out of her mouth! What was going on with her? She curled herself more tightly into Kunzite’s embrace, feeling her eyes brim with tears.

Kunzite responded by tightened his arms around her and kissing the top of her head, “I love you Minako and I believe I know what is in your heart. But I need you to say the words aloud to make them real. I am a concrete person, you know that.”

Again, he was right. Minako knew how concrete, how black and white, her beloved could be. She knew how serious Kunzite was, on and off the battlefield. She loved that about him, how his nature contrasted and yet complimented hers. Minako was a fearless leader on the battlefield. But off of it, she was as flighty and carefree as she had ever been. She was the Goddess of love and beauty after all. Taking a deep breath, she shifted herself so that she could look into her lover’s eyes, “I know who you are Kunzite, and I love everything about you.”

Kunzite smiled one of his rare smiles and brought his lips to Minako’s. He chuckled when the two of them finally broke the kiss. It was not often he saw his Goddess blush like that, “And I know who you are, my beautiful goddess, and love everything about you as well.”

Minako did not know what, but something in that kiss had erased all of that hesitation to voice her feelings. Or maybe it was the sweet sentiment from her serious lover. Either way, Minako finally found her voice, “Thank you. Thank you for your love and for your patience. I know that sometimes I can be a bit much. Still, if you will have me… I would love nothing more than to be your wife from now until eternity… No matter how many times we are reborn.”

She saw the astonishment on Kunzite’s face. It appeared that somewhere deep down he had not been sure that Minako would accept his proposal. Nonetheless, he leaned in once more and began to pull her into a kiss. This kiss, in contrast to their last, was filled with passion and unfathomable desire. Minako decided that they should be allowed this moment, since they could only wait anyway, and found herself not only allowing this kiss but meeting his desire with a ferocious level of desire of her own. This was what they had both wanted since the original Silver Millennium and finally the Gods had granted them their wish.

*Rei*

Unable to find comfort in anything else, Rei went to the Fire Room. She would look for anything about how this all would turn out in the fire. It was her place of peace. Ever at her side to support her, Jadeite sat silently a few feet behind Rei. She had insisted he stay close to the doors. Sitting with her legs crossed and eyes closed, Rei continued chanting and moving her fingers in the way she always did when seeking the fire’s guidance. Unfortunately, she had been at this for quite a long time now and had not seen anything.

Rei was just about ready to give up when she felt it, the fire was ready. In her mind Rei saw Kiyoko, or at least it looked like Kiyoko. She was certain it was Kiyoko, but it did not make sense. Kiyoko was adorning the Fuku of a Senshi, a Starlight even. Tears streamed down her face as she stood on a beach with her arms wrapped around herself. A gloved hand touched her shoulder as great gust of wind blew. Rei could see locks of Teal hair, lighter than Michiru’s, even more wavy perhaps. Without warning dark clouds covered the sky and Rei saw the sea ablaze with deep blue flames and heard an unfamiliar voice say, “No matter how many Senshi you gather…. You cannot save him…. Just like you couldn’t save him before… Nothing can save him!” 

Then it was gone and the flames in the Fire Room grew and licked out at Rei, singing her raven hair! In a blink, Rei found herself in Jadeite’s arms and outside. She looked at Jadeite, who wore a graver expression than she had seen since his days serving Beryl. He asked her, “Are you okay? What was that? You had a vision, didn’t you?” So confused by her vision and the fire’s reaction, all she could do was nod at poor Jadeite.


	28. Discovery and Impossibilities

Chapter 28: Discovery and Impossibilities

*Kiyoko*

Somehow she had managed to get away from her foe, but she was not unscathed. Kiyoko found that the magic in his flames was slowing her normally swift healing process and so she winced in pain as she tripped and slammed in the stone wall. It was so painful that Kiyoko wanted to scream, but she knew that would give her away. She had to make as little noise as possible, but Kiyoko also had to keep moving. So she did.

As fast as her feet would carry her, Kiyoko ran through this maze of a castle, fear of the flames would not allow her the time she needed to slow down and concentrate to get the lay of the land as it were using her magic. Kiyoko could feel a sense of panic rising in her. Stopping to catch her breath, she leaned against a set of large wooden doors and clutched her brooch. As she did, Kiyoko was struck by a vision…

… As Kiyoko looked around her she saw that she was in a small town, but it was not one she had ever been to before. It was so odd. She started walking and then she noticed her reflection in a storefront window. Kiyoko looked at herself and noticed a few things: Her odangos were not there. Her dress was a beautiful garnet and black combination and she wore the brooch she was currently clutching in the real world. Just then, Kiyoko looked up and saw the words in an unfamiliar language. Yet she knew that they meant “clinic” regardless. While looking at the sign, trying to make heads or tails of it Kiyoko felt a hand on her shoulder and a surge of energy. Then she heard a gasp and turned to see a young girl with blue hair in the same style as Setsuna’s with one hand over her mouth and her eyes widely staring at the other. Kiyoko was about to ask the girl what was going on when the vision was gone….

In the blink of an eye, Kiyoko was returned to reality with her head pounding severely. She wondered what in the name of Selene that vision meant. Then she heard footsteps and the booming voice of Shinigami. Kiyoko had no time to concentrate on that vision. It would not matter if she didn’t survive. No other choice, Kiyoko slipped into the room she had stumbled upon and closed the door. Sealing it behind her. 

Taking in her surroundings, Kiyoko saw that she was in a library of sorts. So, Shinigami read. For whatever reason, Kiyoko found that surprising. On a table by the window was glass case with what appeared to be parchment in it. Drawn to it, Kiyoko walked over without delay. Written in a language nearly dead to the modern world, Kiyoko’s studies in ancient magic gave her a rough understanding of it. As she read it, her eyes grew wide. This was not possible.

*Usa-chan*

She was sitting with Ruka, both of them trying to pass the time with a game of cards. Usa-chan was winning, and actually getting bored. She could see Ruka getting bored too. Trying to keep her poor cousin occupied after all of the mess in the throne room not too long ago, Usa-chan smiled sweetly at Ruka, “Perhaps you would like to go and practice archery? It is not my forte, but I would love to see your skill. Aunt Haruka speaks very highly of it.” She bit her lip, seeing Ruka’s expression harden.

A moment later though, her fun loving demeanor had returned, “Perhaps that is a fine idea. I have spent so much time working on my swordsmanship since my talisman is a sword that I have been neglecting my bow.” She grabbed Usa-chan’s hand and stood up. As the two of them made their way to the door they were surprised to see it open. Then they caught sight of Endo. Instantly Usa-chan sensed something was wrong.

When she locked eyes with her cousin and best friend, she knew, “They know where Aunt Kiyoko is, don’t they?” For a moment all she could do is stare into Endo’s Earth Blue eyes and wait for his answer.

Swallowing hard, Endo replied softly, “Yes. They’re on their way to rescue her now.” His eyes darted to Ruka’s and then back to Usa-chan.

Usa-chan was about to say something, but was unsurprisingly cut off by her outspoken golden haired cousin, “Wait! They’re going to rescue her without us! That is so NOT right!” Part of Usa-chan always wanted to giggle when Ruka spoke so bluntly and without that refinement she’d been drilled with her entirely life. Considering how often that happened, Usa-chan found herself wanting to giggle quite often.

Endo had already softened his face as he looked at his twin sister, “Ruka, you know that they would not have made that decision lightly.” He saw the fire in Ruka’s eyes just as Usa-chan did and so he took her hand, “I spoke to Setsuna. She said that this is not our fight. She asked us to stay out of it.”

Usa-chan listened as Endo tried to reassure his sister. However, she could sense the turmoil inside of him. Then she saw a flash of an image of Michiko in her Fuku. Hesitantly, Usa-chan asked, “Where is Princess Michiko, Endymion?”

Ruka looked at Usa-chan and then at her brother, yanking her hand away and crossed her arms, “Yes, Endymion, where is our dear sister?” Usa-chan saw her eyes narrow and Endo began to squirm as only Ruka could make him do.

Defeat clearly written in his face, Endymion looked at both of them, “She’s gone with them. I don’t know why, but she’s with them.”

Even if she didn’t have the connection that she did to Endo, Usa-chan could’ve predicted Ruka’s next statement. Ruka’s hands went from her chest to her hips and her voice reached an octave Usa-chan had not heard from her, “This is not happening. We’re going!” 

No hesitation in her heart, Ruka grabbed her transformation star and in a flash of light she became Sailor Starbright and smiled slyly, “I am going to save my mother.”

Endo sighed and looked at Usa-chan, “I can’t let her go alone. We’ll be okay.” He reached forward and hugged Usa-chan for a moment. Then he pulled back and opened his mouth.

Usa-chan shook her head and smiled at him, “There is no way I am letting the two of you go without me. I may not be a Senshi or as powerful as you Endo, nonetheless I’m not staying behind.” She set her expression firm and as she did she saw something that she had never seen before. Usa-chan saw faint colors around Endo and Ruka. Around Endo she saw flickering of royal blue, gold, and emerald green. Ruka was teeming with silver, indigo, orange, and garnet red. Her nose crinkled as she attempted to discern what this meant.

Laughing briefly, Endo looked at Usa-chan, “I suppose there is no stopping you, especially now. What you’re seeing cousin, those are called auras. It’s another step in your powers. My mother and I both sense things about people, but seeing the colors themselves is something different and more powerful in some ways.” Usa-chan was still perplexed and her cousin obviously knew it. He continued, “When this is all over, we’ll study them together.” 

Usa-chan replied, “Yes we will. But now, now we have to go and break the rules.” She felt a bit guilty, yet deep down she felt this was the correct path. The three of them set off as stealthily as they could for the landing pad. They’d use light travel, but starting at the same point as the others, Endo was certain he could follow their trail with his powers.

*Seiya*

They had made it to the edge of Earth’s solar system. Usagi, Sailor Cosmos, was leading the way. For some reason though, she had stopped in her tracks. They caught up to her and Seiya spoke, her voice echoing into the void of space, “What’s wrong Odango?”

Not looking back, Usagi responded, “There’s something here. I don’t know how Kiyoko and I missed it before. But I’m sure it was here when we returned from Estara.”

Serenity, Sailor Moon now, came to stand or float next to her mother and narrowed her eyes, “You’re right. It’s… It’s some kind of…. Field….”

Mulling over what they were saying, Seiya interjected, “He was waiting. That bastard was waiting so that he would know when you returned.”

Much to Seiya’s irritation, Haruka put in her two cents, “I think it was bigger than that. I think he was monitoring anyone coming in or out of the system. That way, he would always know what kind of offensive to take, and when to strike.”

Seiya could not help but retort, “If he was looking for an opening of attack, wouldn’t it make more sense to do it when Usagi and Kiyoko weren’t here?”

All of this time young Michiko, Sailor Starshine had been quiet. Seiya still was not entirely sure it was a good idea to have her youngest daughter here, but Michiko had insisted and Usagi had allowed it. She was the Queen-Mother and now mother to the entire Cosmos. Once she’d decided, there was no argument to be had. Michiko spoke now, her voice quiet and refined as always, “Unless, he detected the new power they brought back with them Papa. The Life Crystal of Apollo may have been worth the gamble to him.”

Seiya swore under her breath. Michiko was probably right. If this Shinigami wanted Serenity already. The crystal may have made it worth the risk. She was about to say as much when she felt it, or her. Seiya felt Kiyoko, she was sure it was her. Yet, something about her energy was different. It actually reminded Seiya of her lost Queen, Kakyuu. Thinking aloud, Seiya said, “That can’t be. It doesn’t make sense.”

Usagi turned to her and inquired, “What is it Starfighter? Can you feel something?” Her eyes desperate with hope.

Nodding, Seiya swallowed, “It’s her… She is alive… But something has changed… I don’t know how to explain… But something is different in her energy.” How could she tell Usagi that she sensed her dead queen’s energy mingling with her wife’s own? Kakyuu had been gone a decade. Butterfly or no, it was impossible.


	29. Maki Madoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Anyone interested in beta reading for this series and future works please PM me. Thanks!

Chapter 29: Maki Modoshi

Author’s Note: Anyone interested in beta reading for this series and future works please PM me. Thanks!

*Shinigami*

He couldn’t wait to get his hands on that Golden Queen… Golden Senshi… either way he would suck the very life force out of her until she was nothing but a wraith remaining. He was following the trail of her energy when he felt them. There were intruders at the force field! Wait, SHE was with them! His prize, Queen Serenity was there. She had come practically to his doorstep. Shinigami couldn’t resist the opportunity and so he took off the other way, practically salivating as he thought of the lovely Serenity, his future mate.

It did not take long before he reached the edge of his fortress, hidden in a dark nebula just on the other side of Pluto and his detection field. As he made his way closer, he could hear faint voices. The first he heard was the mother of the Cosmos and she was rejoicing at the idea that her golden child was still alive. Shinigami smirked, thinking about how he’d correct that oversight very soon.

He closed his eyes and summoned his navy blue reaper blade, even stronger than Kori’s bone blade, and his Black Death crystal mounted at the top of his dark staff. Shinigami would not hold back. He would have all that he desired!

Shrouding himself in the blackness of space, Shinigami began moving in on the unaware team who were still examining the field. The first one he saw that he could get a good strike on was that golden haired Senshi. The one who secretly, though it was poorly kept, loved the Golden Queen. Seeing his opening, Shinigami struck out! He extended his dark staff and released a blast of poisonous energy and laughed as he watched it make a direct hit.

His eyes brimmed with joy as he watched her hunch over and cry out in pain. Of course, that would be the only surprise hit he would truly get. There was no point in hiding. Sailor Cosmos or Sailor Moon would surely find him soon enough anyway. So, Shinigami stepped out of the shadows and called out, “Give me what I want or the next one to die will be the Golden Witch!” He kept his face a mask of stone. They would not know the truth.

*Seiya*

She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Haruka hunch over, dark energy electrifying her all over. Despite the fact that she had been the last person Seiya wanted here, she knew it’d break Kiyoko’s heart if anything happened to her.

Then Seiya caught sight of that madman, that evil creature, Shinigami. And when he threatened her wife, the light in the darkness of space, Seiya reacted without thinking. She clutched her twinkle yell and called out Cosmic Serious Laser, similar to her previous laser attack, and saw it shoot out at their foe. Seiya could feel its force increased through the power cosmos that they had all been gifted with. Unfortunately, her rashness had not taken the defensive capabilities of his cloak into account and therefore the attack ended up deflecting and veering off into space.

The demented reaper just shook his head, “Now that was a poor choice twinkling star!” Before Seiya could blink an eye, Shinigami stood directly in front of her with his sword about to pierce her abdomen. Seiya’s eyes widened, knowing she could not stop what was about to happen. Then, without warning, everything was distorted and Shinigami was thrust backward. 

Behind her, Seiya heard her daughter’s voice just above a breath, “Maki modoshi.” So her little Senshi had some tricks up her sleeve. No wonder Chronos had been so concerned. Seiya couldn’t help but smile when she saw the shock on Shinigami’s face. Even better, their arrogant enemy did not know everything after all!

Seiya couldn’t look behind her, but she hoped that young Michiko would know how proud she was of her. 0ff to the side Seiya could see Sailor Cosmos, Usagi, gripping her new Cosmic Tiare firmly. She knew what her old friend wanted to do. However, it was Serenity who spoke or rather Sailor Moon. That would take some time to adjust to. She called out to Shinigami, “You want me, is that right? If I go willingly, will you let my sister go unharmed?”

She couldn’t believe her ears, Seiya knew Serenity wasn’t that naïve. Everyone here knew that Shinigami wouldn’t stop with Serenity. Not even close! He would come after Earth and the Life Crystal of Apollo. Hell, he would likely come after Usagi’s Cosmos Crystal as well as Kiyoko’s Golden Crystal too. Serenity and the Silver Crystal wouldn’t satisfy a creature such as Shinigami.

Seeing Serenity’s eyes flash in Haruka’s direction, Seiya began to see what her sister-in-law was doing. Haruka still writhed in pain, unable to do anything else. When Shinigami didn’t respond, Serenity spoke again, “If it is me you want, I will come willingly once my sister is returned safe and sound.”

Finally Seiya heard Shinigami’s slimy voice utter a response, “Oh my precious queen, I will have you either way. And I will not release my hold on the Senshi of the Sky either. She has committed great sins in her life and must atone for those crimes. She betrayed you, did she not?”

Watching Serenity out of her periphery, Seiya saw the queen bite her lip. It was something the two sisters had in common. Her reaction left Seiya with a conflict. She was glad that Serenity had NOT let Haruka off the hook. At the same time, Kiyoko would be so broken hearted if Haruka died… especially if she were trying to save her when she did.

Haruka cried out once more as Shinigami closed and twisted his fist. She panted and breathed the words, “Never give in… Chibi-Usa… Never…”

This seemed to infuriate Shinigami to no end. He wanted to break everyone and everything. That much was clear. Serenity, Sailor Moon, gripped her staff and called out Pink Moon Smash, sending the beam at Shinigami’s outstretched hand. As it struck the reaper was now the one screaming in pain, swearing as he narrowed his eyes at Serenity.

The black electricity left Haruka, for the moment anyway. Seiya was sure that Shinigami wasn’t about to give up. He was too stubborn and too delusional for that. After a moment, Seiya’s suspicions were confirmed. Holding up a blackened crystal, the reaper began chanting. Seiya had no clue what he was saying, but the negativity in the void of space only thickened as he did.

In the blink of an eye, Seiya and the others found themselves surrounded by ten flaming blue creatures, each one wailing so much that it pierced the ears and clouded the mind. It was so intense that Seiya couldn’t help but cover her ears and she saw the others doing the same. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that even Michiko was affected by the sound.

Faintly, Seiya could hear Shinigami’s slimy tone chuckling, “This is the power of Black Death. There is no escaping it and no denying it.” The wailing intensified and Seiya felt dizzy and wetness on her glove. When she looked at it she saw the smallest amount of blood. This really was the power of death. She did not want to die, but she couldn’t concentrate enough to do anything.

Seiya started to think she were hallucinating. She could swear she heard her son’s voice. In spite of the excruciating pain that came with movement, Seiya turned. She wasn’t hearing things! Not too far from the circle that enclosed them were Endymion, Ruka or Sailor Starbright, and Princess Chisana-Usagi! She wondered what in the name of Selene they were doing here! They shouldn’t be here! What could she do?

She watched as her twins exchanged a glance and then in awe as Ruka formed a bow of flaming energy, pointing an arrow with a star at the end right at Shinigami. She called out Star Fire Strike and released the arrow. It struck the exposed part of their foes arm. Next to her, Endymion spoke, “We are the successors to the Silver Millennium and we want the Golden Queen back!”

Such passion in her typically reserved son’s face warmed Seiya’s heart. However, Shinigami did not share that sentiment, “So you want to live a short life, boy prince! Then so be it!”

He held up his navy sword and the Black Death Crystal’s energy consumed it. Without delay, Shinigami sent the dark energy in the form of a blade at young Endymion. It was so quick that no one could have stopped it, not even her Starshine Michiko.

Seiya’s mouth opened in horror. But then her eyes grew wide as she saw Usa-chan stand in front of her son. In that instant an all-consuming magenta light filled Seiya’s vision, temporarily blinding her. Its energy was so warm, like Usagi and Serenity’s warmth. However, she could not see anything and all that she could hear was the wailing of Shinigami’s creatures. What had happened? Was Endymion alright? Was Usa-chan alright? And what was that warm magenta light that had blinded her? It wasn’t Usagi or Serenity, they were both too far from the children.

She swore under her breath and tried to clear the spots from her eyes. When she finally did, all that Seiya could do was gape.


	30. Glimpsing into the Past and the Future

Chapter 30: Glimpsing into the Past and Future

*Rei*

Jadeite had insisted Rei get some food and water in her system after the incident with the fire and so the two of them found themselves in the castle kitchen. Rei had just finished the salad Jadeite had made her and a very tall glass of sparkling water. Now her beloved was shoving a basket of biscuits at her, insisting she get some carbohydrates into her. If she had not been so drained from her experience, Rei would have thrown the biscuits straight at Jadeite’s head. As it was, she glowered at him while taking a bite of one. She would comply, but not without some sort of protest.

The gentle Shitenou simply smiled in return. He was thankful Rei hadn’t shoved a biscuit up his nose or something. His lovely Senshi had such a temper. Taking a drink of water himself, Jadeite heard footsteps and when he turned around he saw that Michiru had just entered the kitchen. Noticing her pinched expression, Jadeite inquired, “Lady Michiru,” something about the outer Senshi made him speak more formally to them, “is there anything I can do?” He assumed her worry was for her partner out on the rescue mission.

Michiru looked up and smiled at Jadeite. The Shitenou were such noble men. Then she noticed Rei and her clearly distressed and drained state. Her face went stone, “What did you see Mars?”

Rei’s eyes darkened, “Nothing related to their mission…. I don’t think anyway…” She set the biscuit down and looked at Jadeite. Thus far, even he hadn’t heard what Rei had seen. She cleared her throat and her eyes averted, focusing on the biscuit in front of her, “I saw Kiyo-chan… Or I believe it was her… But she was different, transformed. They were on a beach, but it was unfamiliar. I really couldn’t see who was with her. However, the sky grew dark and a disembodied voice seemed to be taunting her. It, he I believe, said that she couldn’t save someone no matter how many Senshi she gathered.” Rei took a deep breath and looked up at Michiru, “Honestly, even though I couldn’t see them well I believe the person with her was a Senshi. But, Michiru, it was not a Senshi I know. I am certain of it!”

Michiru sighed and rubbed her temples, “There is nothing about what you saw that is comforting, nothing at all. Perhaps I need to take a look into my mirror and see if it tells me anything more.”

Jadeite looked at Rei and then at Michiru, his jaw set, “You’re wrong Lady Michiru. There is one thing that gives me comfort. From the sounds of her vision, my mistress lives through this.”

Rei was surprised to see the hardness in her gentle Shitenou. She nodded and reached out for his hand, an unusual kindness in the fire Senshi’s tone, “You’re right Jadeite. There is a comfort in that, if nothing else.” Then she looked down at the singed ends of her hair and frowned.

*Kiyoko*

Everything about her was rigid as she stood there, staring at that parchment. Kiyoko could not believe what she had read. It completely contradicted Shinigami’s actions now. Her eyes laid on a small statue nearby of what appeared to be Chronos as fate would have it. A small chuckle broke into Kiyoko’s fuming. The golden Senshi grabbed the statue and strode back over to the glass case. She took it with full force and used it to smash the glass to smithereens. Fortunately, Kiyoko’s plan had worked and the parchment remained unharmed. Setting down the statue, Kiyoko picked up the parchment and was enveloped in a vision of the past…

…Kiyoko could see herself floating above a balcony of the old Moon Kingdom Castle. Yet the castle appeared to be teeming with life. As she moved her hand, Kiyoko noticed that it was translucent. As a matter of fact, her entire being was translucent. She heard voices and looked down. As she did, her eyes fell on her grandmother, Queen Serenity I, Shinigami of all people and a quiet woman with light blue hair who resembled Hakai. Unlike Hakai though, she wore a kind smile and her eyes sparkled. 

Willing herself a bit closer, Kiyoko began to understand what was being said. Much to her chagrin, Shinigami was begging for her grandmother’s aid. He was going on and on about how much he loved the woman with him, Maka was her name apparently, and how Hades would not let him be free to love and live his life with Maka.

Kiyoko heard her grandmother respond with compassion, understanding what it is like to be forced to live without the love of one’s life. Kiyoko assumed this must have been after her Grandfather had left… After Botan…. 

After a long discussion and much cajoling from Shinigami, Serenity I agreed to help the two of them. She disappeared for a moment and returned with a piece of parchment and a quill. Her grandmother looked intently at Shinigami and told him her concerns about freeing a being such as himself from the service of the gods and what her conditions for her aid would be. 

As she did so she wrote on the parchment, each stroke glowing silver as if it were casting a spell. Actually, Kiyoko was positive that was exactly what her grandmother was doing. Looking at Shinigami she could see him fidgeting uncomfortably and his eyes seemed to be darting everywhere. Kiyoko’s grandmother’s eyes hardened as she handed the quill to Shinigami. The reaper’s eyes narrowed as he read the parchment and he looked at the queen aghast. She simply smiled at him and told him, “If you want the life you claim then this is not a problem. You say you want a family with Maka and the freedom to protect that. I will protect mine as well.”

His lips tightened and he signed the parchment, sealing their arrangement, Shinigami bowed to the queen and started to lead Maka away, jerking her by the hand. Just before they left the balcony, Serenity I took Maka’s free hand and placed the parchment in it urging the woman to take care. Just before everything faded, Kiyoko heard her grandmother whisper, “At least he cannot destroy my Kingdom… Though poor Maka, I am not so sure…. But this is the path she chose.” …

Finding herself back in Shinigami’s library. Kiyoko gripped the parchment tightly as she rolled it up. The contract Shinigami had kept all of this time would be the very thing that would save her sister. An idle thought wandered through Kiyoko’s mind as she walked toward the door. She pondered whether or not this contract was the very reason Shinigami was so obsessed with Serenity.

When she touched the door and released the seal, Kiyoko sensed them…. Her family… They had come. She could feel Seiya strongest of all. Her precious wife was a cauldron of anger, anxiety, and awe. It was incredibly perplexing. What had happened that made Seiya feel this way? A moment later an image entered Kiyoko’s mind and she understood. She was thankful that her son was unharmed and amazed at what she saw.

Nonetheless, she could tell that there was no time to lose. Shinigami was far from finished and now that Kiyoko knew what she did, she had to get to her sister. Without hesitation or regard for the pain of her burns, Kiyoko burst through the doors and ran. Only this time, instead of running from Shinigami Kiyoko was running right to him. She would not let him break the contract he had signed and if she could get to her family, the reaper wouldn’t be able to!

*Michiko*

She could finally see once more and what she saw as she looked upon her siblings and cousin astonished her. However, it was not surprise in the way of what had happened but that it had happened here and now. Michiko had foreseen this sight. It had been one of the reasons she had been standing at the Time Gate when Setsuna had found her.

Standing in front of her brother Endymion was her sweet cousin Chisana Usagi, but she was no longer simply Usa-chan. There stood the young princess bathed in pink energy and adorning a Senshi Fuku of Magenta and a Sandy brown. It had a layered skirt that sandwiched the sandy brown between the magenta along with sand colored bows and magenta boots. Upon her chest was a pink brooch with golden wings. Her gloved arms were crossed and held a matching Rod that resembled the Cutie Moon Rod her grandmother had once used. On her back were white wings like the ones of Eternal Sailor Moon. 

The princess had been willing to sacrifice herself and found her inner Senshi. A field of dark pink energy encased Usa-chan and Endo. This made Michiko pale slightly. It meant that the time she saw was closer than she or Setsuna had thought. She only spared an instant for the sorrow this caused her. Everything would change and what would happen after that remained a mystery to Sailor Starshine. She would miss so much when it all came to pass, of that Michiko was certain.

Focusing back on the present, Michiko heard her usually timid cousin speak with a sense of purpose and determination, resounding over the wailing of the blue flaming creatures, “You will not harm him! I am… I am Sailor Earth! And in the name of Earth and the Silver Millennium I will punish you!” The tiniest part of Michiko found herself amused and smiling at how much her cousin sounded like her aunt and grandmother. Then she watched as her cousin held her rod high and large ball of pink energy formed from the top of it. Usa-chan leaned forward and swung the rod, releasing the energy ball and shouting Earth Shaking as she did!

Michiko wanted to help her in whatever way she could. Swiftly she lifted one hand from her ear and pointed it at Usa-chan’s attack, whispering Kōsoku forwad. As she did the attacks speed accelerated along with the flow of time. This kept their foes from having time to react and Michiko saw her cousin’s attack make a direct hit! Two of the blue flaming creatures disappeared into nothing but the tiniest flames which quickly went out completely.

The reduction in wailing made it possible for Michiko to think a bit more clearly. Looking from the space where the creatures once stood to Shinigami, Michiko saw the rage overwhelming him. His eyes were glowing intensely and his hands were covered in flame. She did not know what to do.

Luckily her Papa did. She watched as her Papa clutched her Star Yell and called on her Cosmic Serious Laser attack, taking out another wailing flame. Then she turned her eyes on their true enemy, “You will not harm my wife, my children, or any of my family! This twinkling star will do whatever it takes to protect everything precious to me!”

Shinigami just laughed and held out his staff. Michiko prepared to launch her rewinding defense again. But she did not need to. From the darkness behind them appeared a golden light. From it appeared her mother. Michiko was so overjoyed to see her mother and in a Cosmic Starlight Fuku at that! It seemed everyone was finding the Senshi within on this journey.

Hearing her mother’s voice was like a breath of fresh air to the child of time. Michiko heard Kiyoko say, “You will not harm anyone else Shinigami. And you will most definitely not harm my sister. You cannot, not according to the contract you made with my grandmother.” Michiko watched as Kiyoko waved a rolled up piece of parchment at the reaper. When the being went even more pale than she thought possible, Michiko wondered what in the name of Selene could be on that parchment. What kind of contract would a slimy fiend such as him have made with her great grandmother?


	31. Broken Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for Beta Reader. PM if interested!

Chapter 31: Broken Contract

*Michiru*

She had left the others in the kitchen with assurances that she would share whatever it was that she saw in her mirror. Now Michiru sat on her bed with her mirror face down in her hands. She stared at it bitterly. It seemed that as the years had passed it had become more cryptic in nature and what Michiru wanted in that moment was clarity. She wanted to know that everything would be fine and that the future was secure. Michiru had faced so much loss. Everyone always saw her as refined, elegant, and resigned to whatever her duty brought to her life. However, even she grew weary from time to time.

It felt as though everything was falling into place until Kiyoko had sacrificed herself to save her sister. Serenity had been working to reunify the Senshi. Kiyoko and Seiya were mending their relationship. Soon her queen would be free from the tether that chained her and that Michiru knew tormented Serenity. Most of all, she and Haruka had finally made the pledge to live eternity as a married couple. Of course their life had already been like that. But it was something that the two of them had never discussed. Honestly, they had avoided it over the centuries. Their duties decided their lives. It was like a dream when she heard Haruka finally break those constraints and propose.

Then it all fell apart, as Michiru should have expected. The royal family was in danger…. SHE was in danger…. There was no question of what would happen and what the risk was. Michiru loved Kiyoko so much. She’d watched her grow from this magical girl into a refined high priestess, and then into a passionate and brave queen. Michiru could not be more proud of Kiyoko! 

Still, there would always be the part of Haruka’s heart that would belong to Kiyoko. Michiru had accepted it so long ago that she hadn’t even thought of herself as capable of feeling jealousy on the matter. But as she sat there… What Michiru longed for most was to see a future where Haruka was not running to Kiyoko’s side without a single thought of her or Haruka’s duties on Earth. Without realizing, Michiru found her cheeks wet. The warm tears though, they reminded her of what she had come back to her chambers to do.

That in mind, Michiru concentrated on the future and pleaded silently with her mirror to reveal the truth to her. Steeling herself, Michiru turned her mirror over. The image she saw was not what she had expected. Not what she had intended. But as she thought about it, no matter how confusing, it was what she had sought with her heart… A time where Haruka was not running to Kiyoko’s aid.

Attempting to make heads or tails of the scene her mirror had shown her, Michiru heard a knock at her door. She should out her teal locks and wiped her cheeks as she set the mirror on her nightstand. Michiru called out, “Come in.” The door opened slowly.

As the door closed behind her, Michiru saw the long forest green strands of Setsuna’s hair move slightly as the Senshi of time bowed her head against the door. She stated simply, “I know what you saw.”

Michiru huffed a bit, not surprised in the least that she knew. She rose and replied firmly, “Care to enlighten me then, Setsuna.”

“It is part of their journey. But it is not time to reveal it to the others,” was all that Setsuna said as opened the door and disappeared. It closed once more and Michiru was left with nothing but her own thoughts. Golden hair… And that must have been…. Eternal…. Part of their journey… Like before… It was as if her mind couldn’t form a complete thought because it was overwhelmed. How would everyone react, Serenity and Kiyoko were not like Usagi…. Not in this matter…

All Michiru could do was stand there and wait for the shock to wear off. Then she had to decide. She had always trusted Setsuna, but should she keep this to herself?

*Haruka*

Still reeling from the poisonous energy Shinigami had shot through her, Haruka had not been able to find her voice. She’d been forced to silently watch as events unfolded, the piercing wail of the flaming demons not helping matters. Horror had overtaken her when Shinigami had attempted to attack the young prince. But when the light cleared her vision and she saw the sweet princess Chisana Usagi-Serenity standing strong as Sailor Earth Haruka had felt pride.

However, it paled in comparison to the tremendous joy and honor that ran through Haruka when she beheld the sight of her Golden Queen, Kiyoko, adorning the power of a Senshi and of the Cosmos. Haruka did not even care that it was in the style of the damned Starlights! She was just overflowing with satisfaction that Kiyoko had finally awoken her sleeping Senshi.

Then Haruka saw Kiyoko hold out an empty hand and shout, “Flaming Bomber!” As she did Haruka was delighted to see Kiyoko send out a more powerful version of the Smoking Bomber she had learned from her father, decimating a few more of the blue flaming demons that Shinigami had created.

Despite her continued feeling of weakness, Haruka willed her body to move and brought herself to be planted firmly on Kiyoko’s left flank, leaving the right one open for Seiya. A promise was a promise and Haruka could only hope that Seiya understood the gesture. She didn’t know what the parchment in Kiyoko’s hand could contain, but she knew it had the reaper petrified, at least for now. With every fiber of strength, she contained, Haruka summoned her space sword and pointed it at Shinigami, “It looks as if all you did by capturing her majesty was seal your own fate. You are surrounded by the most powerful Senshi in the galaxy. Give up now.”

Unfortunately, Shinigami seemed to be snapped out of his frozen state by Haruka’s words and he spat back, “No matter what that says, I can still kill you!” And he sent another wave and dark energy toward her and Kiyoko.

The Senshi of the Sky pushed Kiyoko behind her and braced for impact. But instead she her the quiet young Sailor Starshine yell, “Jikan no kabe!” And a faint blue shield encompassed the Sky King and the Golden Queen. Haruka had to admit internally, that she was starting to envy the powers of these young ones a bit, with the ability to create shields that weren’t their own bodies. The next thing she heard was Michiko shouting, “It won’t hold long!”

From behind her, Haruka heard Kiyoko speak, “Thank you my sweet Starshine, but it doesn’t have to.” Then her hand was on Haruka’s shoulder and she felt Kiyoko’s energy, but it was different somehow, “It’s okay. I am here and everything will be alright.” Haruka was confused at how calm Kiyoko was. When Kiyoko stepped up next to her she saw some redness in her skin and was even more confused. Haruka missed their bond dearly in that moment. She watched as the Queen fixed her eyes squarely on Shinigami and unrolled the parchment, “Shinigami the Reaper I, Sailor Goldstar and daughter of the Silver Millennium, hereby charge you with breaking the contract that you made eons ago with the original Queen of the Silver Millennium when you attempted to take my life!”

Haruka watched as the reapers eyes grew wide and she wanted to laugh at the once smug creature. But she did not. Haruka merely listened as Kiyoko went on, “As a condition of her aid in releasing you from Hades was your oath to NEVER attempt to destroy the lifeblood of the Silver Millennium. Therefore, you are in violation and you must submit the Black Death Crystal so that you may never make such a transgression again.”

Shinigami looked from Kiyoko, to Usagi, and then to Serenity. His eyes lingered on Serenity, “So you know my secret, I cannot kill any descendants of the Silver Millennium.” Then his eyes left Serenity and locked with Kiyoko’s. Haruka began to worry as she felt Michiko’s force field weakening. His voice became slimy once more, “But I did not actually kill you Golden Queen… Or would you prefer Goldstar now?” His face twisted into a smirk and he bolted forward, but not at Kiyoko. His target was Seiya. Haruka assumed that since he couldn’t kill most of his opponents here, he’d take what he could. That meant her and Seiya, and Seiya wasn’t currently behind a force field.

The reaper never made it to the Estaran though. Before Shinigami could reach Seiya, Usagi stepped in, with all of the glory of her new power. She held out her staff and her voice rang out into the void of space, “Cosmos Starlight Flash!” With those words a brightly scattered energy surge hit Shinigami directly, knocking him backward. Usagi moved toward the reaper with the great strength that she reserved for moments such as this, “You will not take another life reaper! You will give up that wretched crystal and you WILL leave this galaxy and NEVER return! Otherwise, you will face the power of the cosmos.”

As she said that Haruka saw Kiyoko break free from the field and follow Serenity, each taking a place on either side of their mother. Haruka kept her face as hard as rock, but inside she thought about how she would not want to be on the opposing side of those three women. Usagi was no longer the crybaby of their youth. Serenity had come so far from being Chibi-Moon, the Senshi in training. And well, Kiyoko was certainly so much more than the magical girl who had scarred her had nearly two hundred years ago. What she saw now what the power of Selene incarnate and the lights that lit up the milky way, strong and brilliant light.

Luckily for him, Shinigami knew he had been defeated. He watched as the three Goddesses of the Silver Millennium exchanged a glance before they all held out their hands and shattered the Black Death Crystal, acting as one. Shinigami disappeared, muttering about vengeance. It seemed to Haruka that all of their foes seemed obsessed with having the last word.

Once he was gone, the sweet scent of incense filled the space around them and Haruka was stunned to see the apparition of the former queen of Estara appear before the rulers of the Silver Millennium.


	32. Confusion

Chapter 32: Confusion

*Kiyoko*

Standing on her mother’s left side, Kiyoko was proud that she finally felt as though she belonged there, with the Senshi rulers of the Silver Millennium. Then she watched as their foe disappeared, all of his power stripped away. Kiyoko was confident that he would not return to the Milky Way anytime soon. Her mind had just shifted to her beloved when the Fireball Queen appeared in front of her. She bowed to Kakyuu and spoke, “Thank you Kakyuu. Your gift, your aid, saved me and my sister.”

There were gasps of astonishment from all around. The others had not known what Kiyoko had endured and how Kakyuu had been there and had given her the power she needed to break free from captivity. The translucent figure looked on Kiyoko with kindness, “No, Sailor Goldstar, you found that which lay deep within you all along. This has always been your destiny.”

Kiyoko felt a flood of emotions from her beloved Seiya as she came to approach them. When she stood beside Kiyoko her voice quivered, “Queen Kakyuu, is that really you? Have you returned to us?” Inside of her, Kiyoko could feel the deep well of hope flowing from Seiya. Her own heart saddened at knowing that her wife would not get her wish.

Compassion and sympathy in her eyes Kakyuu turned her gaze to Seiya, “It is, Starfighter. But I cannot stay. Though I want you to know that I am always watching over you.” Then she turned her gaze to Kiyoko’s mother and sister and it was hard, “Sailor Cosmos, it is good to see you. Sailor Moon, it is a pleasure to meet you. But I must get straight to my point. My time on this plane is limited. I implore you, all three of you, as the leaders of the Silver Millennium to work to unite this galaxy. You must unite as many planets as possible and find every Senshi you possibly can.”

Serenity spoke up in response first, “Is something coming your majesty?” Kiyoko noticed the way her sister wrung her hands. The idea of a great threat made Serenity anxious, triggering those insecurities Kiyoko feared she would always struggle with.

Kakyuu locked eyes with Serenity and replied with a grave tone, “Yes, Queen Serenity, something is coming. One day in the future, though I do not know when, Chaos will return and you must be ready.” Her eyes shifted to Kiyoko’s mother, “You must be ready.” Both nodded.

It was as if some sort of understanding passed between her mother and Queen Kakyuu. Something about that understanding frightened Kiyoko to her core. Before she could say anymore, Kakyuu’s form faded away as red butterflies fluttered all around them. Kiyoko felt the grief building in Seiya and so she was not surprised when her distressed wife screamed, “Kakyuu!” into the void of space with tears falling down her face.

Kiyoko took Seiya into her arms and held her close. As she did Seiya sank into her arms and then her eyes locked with Kiyoko, her midnight blue eyes perplexed. Inside of her mind, Kiyoko heard the question of her love… ….” What happened in there? It’s like there’s a piece of her in you.” …

The only response Kiyoko felt as though she could give her wife was to show her how Kakyuu had given of herself, given her crystal, to meld with the Golden Crystal and help her reach the sleeping Senshi within. Seeing a sea of mourning and gratitude washing together in Seiya’s eyes, all that Kiyoko could do was tell her, “I am sorry.”

Seiya shook her head, “No, Kiyo-chan, you have nothing to apologize for.” Then she placed one hand tenderly on Kiyoko’s cheek and kissed her sweetly, “I love you, always.”

As Kiyoko broke the kiss she was tackled by her blonde daughter, Sailor Starbright. The two of them laughed and then Ruka grinned, “Can we go home now?”

Nodding, Kiyoko looked from her daughter to her sister, “Yes, my Starbright, let’s go home. There is still work to be done.” Serenity returned the kindness in Kiyoko’s eyes. It was time to free her cherished sister from the ties that bound her.

… Three Days Later…

*Kiyoko*

She sat in the temple, surrounded by the sweet smell of roses. Kiyoko often missed this smell. Most found it cloying, the amount of roses that hung in the temple made it strong. But to the Golden Queen, it was worth it. She sat there, ancient texts scattered around her. In that moment Kiyoko found herself thinking of and missing her father so very much. She considered going to visit his tomb, but recently she had come to question why…. His body was long since dust and even the spirits of the Shitenou no longer resided there. Her father’s star seed had returned to the Galaxy Cauldron after he had passed anyway. That place had been set up to honor him and give her sleeping mother refuge. It teemed with the magic of the temple as it was at its heart, yet no matter how much time she spent there it wouldn’t bring her father back. Kiyoko could finally accept that. She also had come to accept that it was unlikely that his seed would be reborn anytime soon, if ever. Her father was not Senshi, so it was different. But he had been no ordinary human being either. That fact had always given everyone a sense of hope.

As these thoughts trailed from her mind, Kiyoko absentmindedly placed her hand on the brooch she now wore at all times: her Senshi Brooch. Her fingers traced along the gold and red heart. As her fingers touched the center of her brooch, Kiyoko saw a vision. She was not part of this in anyway. But in her mind’s eye she could see…. She could see her father. Yet, she knew this was not a memory. He was walking along a beach smiling. Her father wore a sleeveless blue shirt that matched his eyes, those were his eyes for sure, and a pair of long grey shorts. He was walking next to a young woman. She reminded Kiyoko of Michiru a bit, but her hair was lighter and had more wave to it. And she had the most beautiful violet eyes. She was smiling too and looked at Kiyoko’s father with admiration as the two of them talked, though Kiyoko couldn’t hear what they were saying. Then it was gone and Kiyoko was back in the temple, a hand shaking her by the shoulder.

When Kiyoko looks up she meets the kind bronze eyes of her brother-in-law. She should have known that Helios would surface at some point. She was in the temple after all. He looked upon her tenderly, “What had you so distracted, Kiyo-chan?”

How could she tell Helios that she’d seen her father, but something was different…. And then there was that woman…. She shook her head and just smiled back at him, “Missing my father, that’s all.” At least that was all she was willing to tell him.

Helios sat down next to her and looked knowingly at Kiyoko, “I understand. With everything that has happened and what lies ahead, it’s only natural.” The Priestly King placed his hand on Kiyoko’s, “He was always so proud of you. I can only imagine how much he would love to see you now.”

Kiyoko looked down at the hem of her dress, “Do you think he would genuinely be happy that I am a Senshi now?” She wanted to believe he would, but part of her wondered.

Helios laughed and pulled Kiyoko’s chin up so that he could look her in her Earth Blue eyes, “Of course he would be happy for you Kiyo-chan. Your father would be ecstatic. You’ve made your own path and walked it bravely. As a father, one can’t hope for anything more for their child. I am just as proud of Usa-chan.” Yes, her brother would have a unique insight now that his own daughter had become Sailor Earth. Kiyoko felt such joy for her niece.

Of course thinking of all of the young Senshi that had graced their family also brought Kakyuu’s warning back to mind. Chaos would return and the battles that they had seen would feel like mere child’s play in comparison. That sent a shiver down her spine. Kiyoko was already nervous about transferring the Earth’s tether from the Silver Crystal to the Crystal of Apollo. This train of thought wasn’t helping.

The two exchanged a glance, but did not say anything. Then Kiyoko felt her presence and heard her footsteps. Looking away from Helios she saw her beloved wife. Helios got to his feet and tussled Kiyoko’s hair, “I believe that is my cue. But I am around if you need me.” She nodded and grinned at Helios, thankful.

She watched as Helios and Seiya exchanged a nod of respect when passing each other and just like that Kiyoko found Seiya plopped down next to her, working her way around the books to lay her head in Kiyoko’s lap. Kiyoko chuckled, “Did you want my attention sweetheart?”

Seiya grinned, “Of course.” Her face turned introspective and she went on, “Kiyo-chan…. I don’t think I have ever felt you as comfortable in your own skin as you are now. Do not doubt yourself or the faith that has been placed on you. You can do this.” She paused just a moment and the queried, “So, do you think that was really Mamoru? And who do you think the young woman in the blue shirt is?”

With a sigh, Kiyoko replied, “I want to believe it was him. But I can’t imagine my mother would not know if his star seed had been reborn. And I have no clue who she is.” She sat there just staring into Seiya’s navy eyes. Kiyoko was certain that she could spend eternity in this moment. It seemed like ages ago when she had almost lost this heaven, her beloved. A pain of regret ran through her.

Reaching up and stroking her cheek, Seiya responded to Kiyoko’s thoughts telepathically… …” You did what you thought was right and I am just thankful to have you back at my side. When I feared that I would lose you, either to death or to your own demons, it changed everything for me. I don’t care about all of the baggage of the past. All that I want is to spend the rest of our lives, no matter how long that is, loving you.” … … With that, Seiya pull her head up and Kiyoko’s down until their lips met and the two of them lost themselves in that kiss for a very long time.

Eventually Kiyoko broke away, sensing someone approaching the castle. It took her a moment to determine who it was, but they were familiar. When she pieced the energy together, Kiyoko looked down at Seiya, blurting her thoughts even though she could see the surprise mirrored in her wife already, “Botan has returned! What in the name of Selene?” The two of them made haste toward where Kiyoko believed she would land. Her aunt had returned to a place that haunted her still, why?


	33. Are You Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta reader

Chapter 33: Are You Ready?

…Almost Week Later…

*Serenity*

As she sat in the garden watching her daughter play with her nieces and nephew, Serenity couldn’t believe that only a week ago they’d all been facing down death and destruction. For a moment she grinned, thinking back to her time in the twentieth century. It seemed that she had done the same thing before so many times. A thought struck her, but she pushed it aside. Tomorrow evening at dusk her life would change yet again. She had spent just over a decade chained to the Earth. Serenity loved the Earth and its people, but she missed the freedom she had before Kiyoko left Earth the first time. Serenity was nervous and excited at the same time.

Lost in her thoughts, Serenity didn’t notice Ceres approaching until she was standing directly in front of her. She bowed, “Serenity, as far as I can tell everything is ready for tomorrow and Lady Botan still hasn’t said much apparently.”

Serenity found this more than a bit frustrating. When her aunt returned to Earth she spoke of a long and weary journey and asked for refuge. Of course Serenity had granted her that, but she was worried. Her aunt was not being entirely forthcoming. Considering what had happened before, Serenity couldn’t help but worry. Her mother had not been happy about Serenity’s suspicion, having a few choice words with the Queen of Earth. Bringing herself back to the present, Serenity nodded, “Thank you Ceres. I appreciate your help in this matter.”

From not far away, Usa-chan shouted at Serenity, “Mother! Mother! May I borrow Luna P?” Her eyes were big and pleading.

Serenity laughed and grinned, she had nearly forgotten that she had that. Serenity had loved Luna P in her youth, though she didn’t know why Usa-chan wanted it. Regardless, the queen nodded, “Of course my sweet. It is in my chambers. Go on!” Serenity motioned toward the castle and watched as Usa-chan ran off.

Ceres excused herself and went back inside. Serenity did not know what she would do without her friends, the Sailor Asteroids. They understood her so well. They all shared the same shadows. The next one to approach Serenity was young Michiko. The niece that had defied the laws of time and space. Serenity still found herself a bit uncertain around the girl. Michiko sat down next to her and looked down at the ground, “Are you going to allow Usa-chan to keep Luna P?”

That seemed like such an odd question, Serenity paused before responding, “Yes, I don’t see any reason not to.” She tried to smile down at Michiko who seemed truly troubled by her statement. What was going on with her? Why did it matter?

“Of course Aunt Serenity, please excuse me,” Michiko said quietly and stood up, bowing before returning to her siblings. She whispered something in Ruka’s ear and then dashed off. Serenity couldn’t help but shake her head, so mysterious that one.

Serenity stood up and began walking toward the castle as well. Just after she had stepped inside, Serenity caught sight of Setsuna walking in her direction. Serenity smiled at her oldest friend, “Good afternoon Setsuna.”

“Good afternoon Serenity,” she responded a strange tone to her words. Setsuna placed a hand on the queen’s shoulder and asked, “Are you ready for tomorrow Chibi-Usa?”

Serenity chuckled, “Chibi-Usa?” But then Setsuna’s question truly struck her and Serenity grew serious, “I’m as prepared as possible until tomorrow. It’s been a decade Setsuna, the idea of being free had begun to fade from my mind.”

Setsuna inclined her head, nodding slightly, “Yes, but tomorrow brings so much more than freedom.” Her eyes almost sparkled, “So much more.”

“What do you mean Puu,” Serenity inquired of the Senshi of time. Something in Setsuna’s expression made Serenity very curious.

Laughing as she let her hand drop, Setsuna replied, “Nothing my queen, please excuse me. I have preparations that I must see to.” She bowed and walked away. Serenity again found herself frustrated and irritated by all of the odd behavior of those around her. Was it all simply because of the coming ritual? She couldn’t be certain.

*Kiyoko*

The next morning Kiyoko found herself awoken by a trio of footsteps barging into her chambers and jumping onto her bed, landing on her and their Papa waking Seiya from a deep slumber with a groan. Kiyoko laughed, “And what are you three up to this morning?”

She was filled with absolute delight as she thought back to the time, not so long ago, that she thought this would never happen again. Kiyoko was certain she would never have her family together like this. Endo looked at her with knowing eyes, “We wanted to say good morning mother.”

Seiya groaned once more, “That required crushing me Endymion?” The look of fire in her eyes made Kiyoko laugh again. She turned toward Seiya and gave her a soft kiss. A grin spread across Seiya’s face, “Fine, fine. But seriously kids, at least make sure you don’t land on me next time.”

Ruka chuckled and stuck her tongue out at Seiya, “Oh Papa! You know you love when we ambush you!” Chuckling again, the feisty blonde girl wiggled her way between Kiyoko and Seiya as she took both of their arms.

Kiyoko snickered and kissed Ruka’s cheek, “She does, she simply can’t admit to it. Remember, your papa is a strong warrior. You’ll grow up to be like her one day.”

Michiko, who had taken the empty spot next to Kiyoko sat up, looking much more somber than the others, “Mother, please tell us how we can help tonight. We want to be there. We want to help you.” Kiyoko was taken aback, though she shouldn’t have been. She nodded at her youngest and then looked to her other two children. They were so strong. She felt so blessed to have them. So she pulled Michiko close and began telling them about what would happen at dusk.

They listened intently as their mother explained everything and Endo reached over his Papa and took her hand, absorbing the images as she spoke. His eyes grew wide, “Mother…. Are you certain…?”

Kiyoko smiled at her son, his eyes a mirror of her own only filled with concern. She had seen this same expression on her father many times. Her smiled turned a bit sad as she told him, “It will be alright son. This time will be different. Your grandmother will be there. Your Aunt Botan has agreed to be there. The Shitenou will be there as well. On top of that, you three will be there along with Usa-chan I’m sure. That extra support will make a great difference, trust me sweetheart.”

Placing her hand on top of theirs, Ruka interjected in her typical manner, “Right Endo! Everything will be okay! Stop worrying so much!” Then Ruka reached over and tickled her brother. This started a war that ended only when Seiya got involved, tickling them both into submission. Kiyoko and Michiko simply watched and giggled as the scene unfolded before them.

When the excitement died down, Kiyoko looked at each of her children solemnly, “This is a very important evening. You all must be ready.” Her expression softened and she went on, “Now you need to go and get ready. The three of you and your cousin are supposed to meet your grandmother and Rei soon so that you can prepare. The Shitenou will be there as well. So be on your best behavior, or Kunzite will make certain to remind you of your manners.” Her eyes fell squarely on Ruka at her last sentence. 

A few minutes later the three of them were out the door, the same tornado that had come in as. Kiyoko rolled back onto her side facing Seiya, “Will you come to the temple with me to prepare?”

“I would follow you to hell and back Kiyoko, I love you. I am with you, every step of the way,” Seiya responded just before pulling Kiyoko into a kiss that soon led to an awakening of the fiery passion the two of them had always shared. They would go to the temple and prepare to do their duty…. Soon enough… 

…That Evening, as Dusk Fell Upon the Earth…

Kiyoko had a sense of Deja-vu as everyone began making their way toward the field where the Soon and Moon Met, despite so many differences this time. She walked hand in hand with Serenity once again. However, behind them walked her mother and her aunt who also held hands. It seemed as though Usagi was overjoyed to have her sister back regardless of the secrets she was keeping and not knowing how long she would stay. That seemed to make her attachment to Botan stronger. Behind the two of them walked Helios and Seiya, side by side, respect for one another clear. It made Kiyoko’s heart happy to remember how Helios had always been accepting of her love. The two of them were follow by Usa-chan and Endo. The two of them held hands and Kiyoko could tell they were lending each other support through their bond. Ruka walked with Michiko, clutching her sister’s hand. 

The inner Senshi walked with their partners in the Shitenou and were follow by Uranus and Neptune, Pluto and Saturn, and then the Asteroid Senshi. Kiyoko knew that it irritated the young Senshi to be at the bottom of the pecking order here, yet that was just the way it was. A random thought crossed Kiyoko’s mind and she pushed it aside, she wished that Yaten and Taiki could be here. But someone had to be on Estara.

Finally, they reached the spot, Kiyoko knew it instinctively, the same spot that they had stood upon just over a decade before when she had tethered Serenity to the Earth and its Solar System. She had never meant for it to be permanent and now she would correct that. Kiyoko would finally be able to set her sister free! Hopefully she was right when she had told her children not to worry. Last time she did this it had almost killed her. Was she truly ready to do this again?

From behind her, Kiyoko felt Seiya’s breath on her ear, “You are stronger now. We are all stronger. No one will let you fall. I certainly won’t.” Kiyoko nodded feeling the flush in her face. She knew her beloved would never let her fall. Now it was time to focus, now it was time to begin.


	34. The Sight of Sapphire

Chapter 34: The Sight of Sapphire

*Kiyoko*

The large group had made it to the center of the enchanted field. They had all stopped when she stopped. Kiyoko exchanged a glance with Serenity and then she smiled at Helios who had come to stand with the two sisters. In his hands he held it, the Life Crystal of Apollo.

Staring at it Kiyoko thought back to the conversation that had taken place in the temple earlier that day.

…. Kiyoko stood there silently watching what she believed may be only the first or second fight Serenity and Helios had ever had. Serenity stood with her arms crossed, glaring at her husband, “Absolutely not! I will not take that risk!”  
Helios threw his hands into the air and groaned, “You will not be taking the risk Serenity! I have decided! Kiyoko and I discussed this days ago.” Kiyoko gulped, wishing her brother-in-law had not included her in this.

Serenity’s eyes were almost flaming when they fell on Kiyoko. Kiyoko swallowed and reached for Serenity’s arm, “This is the best way. I understand your concerns Serenity. But I think that doing this any other way would endanger everything… You.” …

Helios spoke loudly as Seiya, Usagi, and Botan formed a second close ring around them, “Thank you to everyone who has come into this sacred place in order to support us in this important ritual.” Yes, us was correct. Gentle and selfless Helios was taking a much more active role this time.

Kiyoko nodded and took the lead this time, “As you all know, we are here to change the source of the tether that keeps the precious planet Earth alive. Today we thank Queen Serenity and release her from the constrictions that her duty as holder of the tether for the last decade have placed upon her.” She smiled and bowed to her sister. As she rose, Kiyoko went on, “Earth’s gracious high priest and King has agreed to take on the holding of the Life Crystal of Apollo. In doing so, he accepts the possibility of enduring those constraints going forward should the crystal truly bond with his soul.”

From around them, Kiyoko could hear many whispers. She had expected as much. They hadn’t told the other Senshi that this was a possibility. Kiyoko and Helios had discussed this at length and eventually come to the conclusion that this was their only choice. And as much as Serenity hated it, she had also been forced to concede to the logic of it. So she spoke up, her voice ringing that of the Queen of the Earth and not a small lady anymore, “Quiet! You all must maintain focus. Your King came to this decision on his own and I stand by him. Now, focus!” Every voice was silent and every person present looked to Serenity and Kiyoko.

Taking a deep breath, Kiyoko went on, “As we move forward we need all of your energy and support to complete the arduous task ahead. Just as you many of you did a decade ago, please take your places and form a circle. Concentrate all of your power on the crystals we hold so that the tether may change hands without harm.”

Her eyes locked on Serenity’s and though Kiyoko could not see the others, she could hear them and she could feel them. Their hearts all committed to this task and to their role in it. All of those gathered formed a great circle that spread wide with the addition of the Shitenou and the children of the Silver Millennium. Kiyoko thought back to how when she had done this before she thought of herself more as a daughter of Crystal Tokyo. So much had changed and her world had expanded in such a way that the confines of Crystal Tokyo were no longer adequate. Kiyoko and Serenity had spread the wings of their family across this galaxy alongside their mother, making it truly the second Silver Millennium. Her father, how Kiyoko wished her father could be with them to see this!

Within the larger circle stood Kiyoko, Helios, and Serenity with Usagi, Botan, and Seiya around them for even greater support. Kiyoko was glad that the children had been made a part of the larger circle, it kept them all close enough to help, but far away enough to avoid the worst of the drain. The resolve in Serenity’s eyes told Kiyoko that it was time. She nodded at her sister and Serenity brought forth the Silver Crystal and started concentrating, drawing out its power.

Now it was Kiyoko’s turn, she called out the Golden Crystal that now glowed with a hint of orange flame thanks to Kakyuu and her gift. Behind her, Kiyoko heard her mother call on the power of the Cosmos. Botan called upon her own power just as Seiya did, both lending their power to the cause. Around them she could feel the others beginning to lend their power as well.

Helios did his part, lifting the Crystal of Apollo so that it stood between the Silver and Golden Crystals. Kiyoko began chanting just as she had done ten years ago. Again she could feel the tether resisting its release from the Silver Crystal as it had done with the Golden Crystal. Kiyoko could feel the Crystal of Apollo reacting, radiating white hot energy.

As she was able to release the tether from the Silver Crystal, beginning to bind it to the Life Crystal of Apollo at last Kiyoko’s inner sight was blinded by a golden flash of light. It lasted but an instant and that is when she saw his eyes.

In her mind’s eye Kiyoko could see a pair of warm and comforting Sapphire eyes, eyes that mirrored hers. However, she was certain these were not Endo’s eyes… They seemed older, wiser, they were her father’s eyes. Kiyoko had no doubt. What did this mean? She did not understand why the crystal would show her this. Then she heard a voice…

…’All is not lost my sweet granddaughter. You will soon understand everything. Until then, the Priest of Elysion will keep watch. I have and will always watch over you and the rest of my family. Tell Botan I love her.’…

Kiyoko could feel the tether fully take hold. At the same time, she felt herself becoming dizzy and she began falling backwards. Of course Seiya kept her promise, catching Kiyoko behind she could hit the ground. She could feel her mind trying to slip. Her body drained. Before she could lose herself, young Endymion was at her side. He took her hand and it was warm, “Here mother, it will be okay.” He was lending her his own strength so that she would not pass out this time. Unfortunately, Kiyoko still couldn’t speak so she couldn’t warn him of what it would do to him.

The next thing she knew her mother was holding Endymion and his eyes were closed. Kiyoko tried to sit up and croaked out the words, “Endo… No….”

Seiya put her finger on Kiyoko’s lips, “Shush, he will be okay and so will you, thank Selene.” She got up, managing to cradle Kiyoko in her arms, “Let’s get you three into the castle.” Kiyoko’s brow furrowed and Seiya tilted her head, “It seems to have taken a toll on Helios as well.”

She felt her eyes widen and her breath quicken, yet she still could not speak aloud. Instead she spoke to Seiya through their bond… … ‘Seiya…. What did I do?’… Kiyoko had never expected Helios to suffer. Serenity hadn’t passed out when the tether had been passed to her.

Sympathy in her beloved’s eyes as she responded the same way Kiyoko had communicated with her… … ‘He’ll be alright. Just remember my love, he did not already have a bond with the crystal. But you didn’t do anything wrong. I promise.’…

The group wasted no time in getting Kiyoko, Helios, and Endymion back to the Crystal Palace. Kiyoko had insisted that they be taken to the temple. She could not bear to leave either her son or Helios’ side. And so the group was taken to the temple and Kiyoko allowed herself to be enveloped by the scent of the hanging roses. When they had reached the innermost chamber, Seiya gently placed Kiyoko in a chair while Helios and Endo were both laid on the bed that had seen Usagi’s hundred-year sleep and Kiyoko’s recovery after the resurrection of the Shitenou.

Kiyoko began to recover her voice and she called her mother and Botan to her. When they came over she looked up at them, “When I placed the tether… I saw something… I heard someone… It was Apollo I think.”

The sisters, Usagi and Botan, looked at one another and then at Kiyoko and spoke in unison, “Apollo, our father?” If Kiyoko weren’t still so weak she might have laughed.

As things stood, she just smiled, “He had a message.” She paused as she thought about how to phrase this, “He’s watching over all of us… And he loves you.” She could not bear to tell her mother that he’d only said he loved Botan. Kiyoko was sure he loved her mother, it was just the tragedy Botan had experienced. That was the only explanation that made sense.

Botan locked eyes with Kiyoko, “You said that you saw something Kiyoko.” She reached out and touched Kiyoko’s had for the briefest of seconds. When she let go, Botan said, “I suppose it is time to tell you the other reason I came back.” Everyone looked at Botan and Kiyoko could scarcely breathe.

Botan looked from Usagi to Kiyoko and then her eyes shifted and her jaw set, “I’m sorry, but there is a keeper here, at the front gate.” The way that she said that, clearly Botan was not fond of the keepers.

Nevertheless, Kiyoko was worried as well. The last time she had encountered the keepers they were on a mission to kill her… And Michiko! She cringed, “Where is Michiko?” She closed her eyes and focused every ounce of power on finding Michiko. When she did her heart dropped. Michiko was heading straight for the front gate. What was her daughter thinking?


	35. Botan's Secret

Chapter 35: Botan’s Secret

*Michiko*

Michiko had been drawn toward the front gate and as she approached it, she understood why. There she was, a keeper at their door step. The young princess debated on whether or not she should transform. She clutched her Sailor Senshi Star, but did not change into Sailor Starshine. Her instincts told her that she needed to hear this keeper out.

She stopped at the gate, not opening it, and just stared at the keeper in front of her. Her sapphire blue eyes bore into the one before her. Finally, the crimson eyed keeper broke the silence, “I am not here to kill you, child.”

“I know that Hestia,” Michiko said but did not open the gate, “However, that doesn’t mean that I trust you. I know you aren’t here to kill me, but I don’t know why you’re here and I don’t like that.” There was a fierceness that was not characteristic of the princess of Estara. But she was would protect her family.

Hestia literally chuckles, “You are definitely a daughter of time. None of us like not knowing things.” She held up her hands, “I assure you that I mean no harm in coming here. Your aunt is here, correct?”

Automatically, Michiko felt her body tense in response and gave herself away, “Yes…. What do you want with her?” Michiko had spent a little time with her aunt since everything had settled and she felt a great deal of sympathy for her.

Looking past Michiko, “Why don’t I just explain it to you all at once.” Her brow pinched as she continued staring.

Turning slightly, not letting Hestia out of her sight completely Michiko saw them. She saw her Aunt Botan, her grandmother, and her papa all running to the gate. Michiko wondered if it had been her mother or her aunt who’d figured things out. It really didn’t matter, did it? She was glad that they’d gotten her mother to stay behind. She needed her rest.

The trio reached them and Botan narrowed her eyes at Hestia, “What in the name of Apollo are you doing here keeper?” Her voice was a hiss as she spoke the last word.

The fire haired keeper shook her head, “Of course…. You would never swear to Selene, unlike most of your compatriots.” Her gaze turned somber, “I am here for the same reason you are. Well, to help with it at any rate.”

The princess of Estara, the daughter of time, did not know what to say. She felt like this was something to be settled by Botan and Hestia. However, her papa didn’t seem to share her feelings. With clear hostility Seiya addressed Hestia, “Why in the hell should we believe you, you despicable keeper? You and your sister tried to kill my wife and child!”

Usagi placed a hand on Seiya’s shoulder, “Seiya, remember… Hestia wasn’t like her sister. She spoke up for them in the end. I think we should give her a chance.”

Seiya and Botan both looked at Usagi incredulously. Botan nearly shrieked, “You have got to be kidding Usagi! She is a KEEPER! Her entire existence is about destruction!” She turned back toward Hestia and saw nothing there.

Michiko pointed behind them and they all turned to see Hestia standing there. Michiko spoke, “The barrier wasn’t stopping you.” She looked over to her aunt, “Perhaps grandmother is right.” Michiko bit her lip, fearing both her papa and her aunt’s reactions.

Seiya and Botan looked at Michiko like she had just said something as ridiculous as the sky was falling. Botan’s eyes with filled with harsh judgment, which did not make sense to Michiko. Botan had been trapped in a living coffin for thousands of years because of her own mother’s poor judgment and assumptions. How could she be so narrow minded toward Hestia? Michiko swallowed hard, uncertain of what to say now.

Hestia nodded at Michiko and then turned her gaze back to Botan, “If you think that I am misleading you, see for yourself.” She slipped off her white glove and extended her hand toward Botan with a morose expression.

Botan just stared at the extend hand before her for a few seconds. Michiko stared at it as well. Then she watched as her aunt took the hand and closed her eyes. Her telepathy was not nearly as strong her Michiko’s mothers. But it was there nonetheless. Only a breath had passed when Botan’s eyes popped open and she nodded, turning to Usagi, “You’re right Usagi. This one, Hestia, means us no harm.” However, as she turned back to Hestia her tone changed, “However, if her sister shows up… Do not hesitate to defend your kingdom. She still holds a grudge.”

The keeper looked at the ground and whispered, “Yes, she does.” Hestia took a big gulp of air and then turned her crimson eyes back up to meets Botan’s own coal black ones, “Not to be forward, but there is not time to waste. We should take this inside, her daughters deserve to hear this too.” As Hestia said it, she waved a hand in the Queen Mother’s direction and slid her glove back on.

Botan nodded and began walking back to the Palace itself when Michiko’s stubborn papa interjected again, “What the hell Botan? You’ve been holding back something! We all knew it!” Her eyes flicked to Usagi’s and Michiko’s and then she went on, “But the way that you two are talking, it sounds like you’ve been holding back something BIG!” Michiko stayed silent. She knew that her frustration at being without all of the information did not come solely from her connection to the time stream.

Usagi looked from Seiya to Michiko and Michiko could see a conflict in her grandmother’s cobalt eyes. After a brief pause, Usagi spoke, “Seiya, you’re right to be upset. However, whatever it is that she’s waited to tell us, I am certain there’s a reason, isn’t there?” Her eyes shifted to Botan.

Botan sighed, “Of course there is Usagi. It needed to wait until the tether switched hands. But I swear that I will tell you, all of you, everything once we are inside. Hestia’s correct, your girls need to hear this too.”

Michiko could see a rebuttal forming on her papa’s lips and so she placed one hand on hers, “Papa, they said we need to hurry, so let’s get inside to mother. Please.” She saw her papa look into her eyes and Seiya sighed in resignation. That said, they all made their way into the Crystal Palace silently, all eyes on Hestia. It seemed everyone still had their guard up.

*Kiyoko*

Kiyoko opened her eyes and looked at Serenity and Helios. It seemed Helios was starting to come around. She felt relief wash over her for an instant. Then she thought about the exchange she’d seen through Seiya’s eyes. Kiyoko whispered, “Serenity, Botan is ready to talk.”

Serenity looked from her beloved husband to her precious sister, the irritation of Botan’s silence returning to the surface, “Well, it’s about time Kiyo-chan.”

The doors swung open and in walked Kiyoko’s beloved Seiya, her Starshine Michiko, her mother, her aunt, and the keeper Hestia. Kiyoko and Seiya locked eyes and Kiyoko smiled, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She did not know why, but her heart had already begun to ache. Seiya came and picked up Kiyoko so that she could sit her in her lap. Michiko walked silently to stand behind the two of them and Kiyoko felt her warm energy emanating from Michiko.

Usagi sat down on the edge of the bed beside Kiyoko’s poor son. Endymion was still passed out. She would have to remember to scold him and thank him later. That left Botan and Hestia standing before them. Hestia was quiet and Botan shifted uncomfortably under everyone’s gaze.

Kiyoko could see the conflict all over her aunt’s face. She looked up at her and spoke softly, “Whatever it is Aunt Botan. We can face it together. Just tell us.” She felt Seiya’s hand upon hers, showing her support. How had she allowed herself to jeopardize love like this? Kiyoko stopped that train of thought and reminded herself to focus.

Botan looked from Kiyoko to Serenity and then to Usagi. She walked over and got down on one knee in front of the Queen Mother, “Usagi… Please forgive me for not telling you sooner….” Her voice trailed off.

Usagi smiled at Botan, that smile Kiyoko knew so well. Her mother was so full of unconditional love. She replied, “Do not fear Botan. I will always forgive you. You are my sister.” She clasped her hands around Botan’s.

Slowly Botan nodded and looked back at Hestia, who was silent and scarcely breathing. Then Kiyoko felt the anxiety rising in her aunt. She wondered what in the name of Selene was this secret, this information, Botan had been keeping from them.

With a deep exhale and tears trickling down her cheeks, Botan spoke just above a whisper, “He’s alive Usagi…. Endym… Mamoru is alive.” Her eyes remained locked with Usagi’s and now there was scarcely any breathing in the chamber at all.

Kiyoko could not believe her ears…. Her father… He was alive…. How could this be? How could he be alive and none of them know it? No! It couldn’t be! She looked into her wife’s midnight eyes to see a reflection of her own shock. That seemed to be the theme in the room with the exception of Hestia…. Hestia did not seem surprised at all.

In her mind Kiyoko saw them again, those sapphire eyes that had appear when her magic had touched the Crystal of Apollo and his message… … The priest of Elysion will keep watch… Something about those words… Could her father really be alive and none of them know it?

Something inside of Kiyoko snapped and she stood, screaming at Botan as tears streamed down her face dripping at the chin, “YOU ARE A LIAR! MY FATHER IS NOT ALIVE! I WOULD KNOW IF HE WERE! LIAR!” She felt a surge of energy and then everything went dark!

THE END

SEE YOU SOON!


End file.
